Hanging by a Moment
by somethinprettty
Summary: AU after 2x22: "I'll always look for a reason to stay and fight, whether it be with you or for you."
1. There's Still Hope

"This is even more pitiful than I thought," I whispered. I could feel Elena's head resting on mine as she rubbed circles on the back of my hand out of comfort.

"There's still hope…" Elena said. I knew that she was trying to be strong but we both knew the inevitable was coming. Even with my impending death, I couldn't think of anything other than the fact that I was in Elena's arms.

"I've made so many choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this," I breathed. "I deserve to die."

Elena lowered herself to look me in the eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows in protest. "No…" she shook her head. "You don't." I gave her a weak smile.

"I do, Elena, its okay" I looked at her with as much sincerity I could muster up. "Because if I had chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you…" I whispered, giving her a weak smile. She smiled back and rested her head on my shoulder, nestling into my side. I leaned my head on hers in an attempt to be closer to her.

"I know you love Stefan; and it will always be Stefan." I've spent the past two years pretending I didn't care because I knew that if I let myself feel I would inevitably be broken. But I was lying on my death bed – literally – and I had the love of my existence in my arms. It was now or never.

"But I love you. You should know that." And there it was…my cold, non-beating heart exposed for who it loved all along. Elena. She had squeezed my hand lightly in acknowledgment before nodding her head fiercely.

"I do." She whispered. I opened my eyes briefly as if searching for a ray of hope.

There was none.

"You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me…" I said lightly, looking around the room as I remembered how simpler life was back then. I rolled my eyes at my feeble attempt to add comic relief. Much to my dismay, Elena lifted her head from my shoulder. I opened my eyes briefly to be faced with her brown eyes, glistening with tears.

"I like you now" she swallowed. "Just the way you are." I didn't have the strength to relish in the sincerity of her words, so I smiled weakly before closing my eyes. People say that right before you die, your life flashes before your eyes so make it worth watching. My life wasn't worth anything until I met Elena and even on my death bed, every small moment I've spent with Elena, the good and the bad – have made it worth watching.

I was ready to slip into an eternity of darkness when a ray of hope brought me back. I could hear Elena's heart beat pick up as she gently pressed her lips to mine. In that moment, my life had meaning. In that moment, there was no werewolf bite. There was no Klaus. It was me and the woman that I loved.

The kiss was short but gentle and full of meaning.

"Thank you…" were the words that escaped me.

"You're welcome," she breathed. I closed my eyes and surrendered to the impending darkness before having another figure enter the room.

"Well it's really me you should be thanking…" the voice said. "I mean, I'm the one that brought the cure." I opened my eyes briefly to see Katherine standing in the doorway, holding what seemed to be a bottle of blood. I rolled my eyes at her timing seeing as though it was both good and bad. Elena sat up immediately, standing at the edge of the bed. Katherine walked over to my bedside.

"You got free…" I whispered.

"Yep," Katherine said matter-of-factly, putting a drop of liquid in my mouth.

"And you still came…" I breathed. She smiled weakly and patted my cheek.

"I owed you one."

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked, concern masking her tone of voice. Katherine turned to her with a questioning look on her face.

"Are you sure you care?" she asked.

"Where is he?" Elena repeated. Katherine rolled her eyes and held up the bottle of red blood.

"He's paying for this…" Katherine said. "He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't be expecting him anytime soon."

"What do you mean 'he gave himself over'?" Elena asked. Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

"He just…sacrificed everything to save his brother; including you." Elena looked at me briefly before averting her gaze back to Katherine. "Good thing you have Damon to keep you company…" Katherine teased. "Goodbye Elena."

Just as she was about to leave, Katherine paused in the middle of the room and turned to Elena. "Oh, and its okay to love them both. I did," and with that, she tossed the rest of the bottle to Elena. Elena looked down at the bottle and then turned to me, her eyes full of worry. I imagined that my look mirrored hers.

…

Guilt and worry were the only things on my mind. My brother had just risked literally everything to save my life, and here I was kissing his girlfriend. We all knew that we hadn't seen the last of Klaus, but what we weren't counting on was seeing the last of Stefan. Katherine made it sound like all hell had broken loose, which was probably what was bound to happen now.

"Stefan…Damon's okay, please call me back…" Elena begged into her phone before pressing the end button.

I propped myself up slowly on my elbows before gently swinging my legs over the side of the bed. My feet reached the floor and I grabbed onto the bed post, steadying myself.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, stepping in front of me with her arms out – almost ready to catch me.

"I smell…" I breathed. The cure was still doing its magic. It hadn't rid me of the stench of death and it didn't rid me of the headache I was harbouring or the broken heart. So far, it was just healing the bite. I shuffled forward slowly before collapsing on the chair at the foot of the bed. Elena put her hand lightly on my shoulder before linking her arm through mine, helping me up. I let her lead me to the washroom before we stopped in front of my shower.

I looked into her brown eyes and she smiled lightly before moving her fingers to the buttons on my shirt. One by one she unbuttoned them and I shrugged off my shirt. Once my shirt was off, Elena and I both glanced at the bite mark on my arm. She gently lifted my arm to take a closer look at the bite and I could see the tears threatening to spill over. To my surprise, she lowered herself to the bite and kissed it gingerly. Elena then moved her hand to my cheek and smiled wryly.

"I'm really glad you're okay…" she whispered before moving her hands to my belt buckle. Soon, I was only in my boxers. She opened the shower door for me and turned on the water and left the bathroom without a word.

…

Elena had laid out a black t-shirt and some grey sweatpants on the bathroom counter. I put them on and closed my eyes, trying to regain my composure from the dizziness. I opened the door to see that Elena was changing my bed sheets.

"You don't have to do that…" I whispered.

"It's no trouble…I'll wash them…" she said absentmindedly, tearing the sheets off the bed. All I could do was stand there and admire her. I knew what she was doing. She was being Elena, the martyr. When she got the clean sheets I headed over and helped her make the king sized bed. She then patted it gently and when I opened my mouth to oblige, she looked at me sternly leaving no room for an argument. I slid into bed comfortably before she left the room again and coming back minutes later with a blood bag. I took it without question and sighed in contentment as I let the red liquid soothe my burning throat.

"Better?" she asked, leaning on the bed post. All I could do was smile at her and I patted the seat next to me. Elena eyed it questioningly before crawling into bed beside me and nestling into my side like she had moments before I almost died.

"It's okay…" I whispered into her hair. She shook her head fiercely.

"It's all my fault…" she said, her voice cracking. I rolled my eyes.

"How could _this _possibly be your fault?" I asked. She shrugged lightly. "Sooner or later you're gonna have to realize that it's not _all_ about you and not _everything_ is your fault. I know it's in your blood to automatically take the blame but this time, no one could have predicted this. This is all Stefan being the do-gooder that he is…" I could feel Elena cringe slightly at the sound of his name.

"We'll get him back," I said fiercely. I was struck by the amount of courage that laced my tone.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" Elena said between sobs.

"Both…" I whispered, pulling her closer. She didn't oblige, she just rested her hand on my chest. "You need sleep," I whispered. She nodded silently.

"So do you…" she mumbled. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, letting the darkness consume me. The problem will still be there tomorrow, but Elena in my arms might not be.


	2. Explanations

"Hey," Elena said with a wry smile as she put her journal down, picking up a steaming cup of coffee from the coffee table.

"How long have you been up?" Damon asked, running a hand through his already messy hair. He shuffled over to the parlour and took a quick swig of bourbon before accepting the warm cup of coffee that Elena was offering.

Elena shrugged her shoulders lightly before getting off the couch and standing in front of Damon. She picked up his arm gingerly and studied the bruise that was a festering bite wound the night before.

"Does it hurt?" she asked quietly.

"Not anymore," Damon murmured in response. Elena smiled shyly, as the acknowledgment that they weren't just talking about the wound settled in.

"He hasn't called…" Elena whispered, defeat lacing her voice. Damon looked at the girl in front of him, and he was at loss for words. He mentally kicked himself for not knowing his next move and not knowing what to say to lessen the weight on their shoulders.

"Oh…" was all he could say. To his surprise, Elena didn't berate him for his apparent lack of interest in saving his brother. But he knew she didn't say anything, because she was at loss for words too. Their thoughts were both interrupted by the buzzing of Elena's phone. Their eyes immediately darted to her pocket as she fumbled to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly, the feeling of hope evident in her voice. "Jeremy," she breathed. Suddenly, her eyebrows furrowed together as her brother spoke on the other end. "Wait – what are you talking about?" Jeremy spoke again. "Like a dream?" she tried to clarify.

Damon stood there, completely oblivious to the conversation. He rolled his eyes because he couldn't hear the conversation; apparently the cure was still strengthening his vampire senses back to normal.

"Is Alaric there?" Elena asked, confusion still evident on her face. Elena looked at Damon briefly before taking a deep breath. "Yeah, we'll be right over…" and she put her phone away in her pocket.

"I'd ask if everything was okay but…its Mystic Falls…" Damon muttered, taking another sip of his coffee. Elena rolled her eyes slightly before answering his indirect question.

"Jeremy says he saw Anna and Vicki last night…" Elena said. To her surprise, she was now wearing the coffee. She took a step back and gaped at her now coffee stained and smelling clothes. Damon stood up immediately and tried to apologize.

"its fine," she breathed, dapping it with her coat. She shook her head before looking back at Damon fiercely. "It's fine," she said again.

Damon nodded curtly, not wanting to press the issue further. "Anna and Vicki are dead," he decided on saying. Elena rolled her eyes.

"_I know_" she said, clearly annoyed. Damon looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed for annoying Elena so quickly. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on his shoulder. Damon shuddered at her touch and eyed her hand, and she tore it away just as quickly. "Look, I said that we'd go over there…maybe he's been drinking and he didn't get his story straight…" Elena said.

"Do you really believe that?" Damon asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She chuckled lightly. "No, but it's what I'm hoping…" Elena said with a tight smile.

…

"Could you repeat that?" Elena asked, baffled by her brother's confession.

".!" Jeremy enunciated. Elena looked to Damon for some guidance but his face told her that Damon was just as confused as Elena was. Instead, Damon looked to Alaric who put his hands up in surrender.

"Oh no…" breathed Bonnie. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I really don't think that _now's_ the time to worry about your boyfriend going back to his vampire exes…" Damon muttered to Bonnie. She narrowed her eyes took a step forward. She was now face to face with Damon. Bonnie raised her head slightly, the first step in a brain aneurysm. Elena's instincts immediately took over and she jumped between her best friend and her…Damon.

"Bonnie, he's still weak…" Elena breathed, desperation in her brown eyes.

"Bonnie, I got your message…is this about the gunshot?" Caroline asked as she walked into the house, Tyler in tow.

"What gunshot?" Elena asked. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric and Damon looked at eachother awkwardly.

"What gunshot?" Elena repeated, a level of authority in her voice that everyone came to grew slightly afraid of.

"Oh yeah...that…Sherriff Forbes accidentally shot me…" Jeremy mumbled, averting his gaze to his feet.

"But she was aiming for me…" Damon stepped in.

"Bonnie and I got there not two seconds after it happened," Caroline intervened.

"And then Bonnie and I took him to the witches burial ground…" Alaric added.

"And I had to _beg_ the witches to bring him back," Bonnie breathed before whispering, looking away in a trance. "They warned there'd be consequences…" Bonnie breathed with realization and pain in her voice. Jeremy wrapped his arm around her gingerly, pulling her into an embrace.

"What's your part in all this…other than nearly killing Damon?" Elena asked, looking at Tyler. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"That was an accident…" Caroline intervened.

"Sorry about that, by the way…" Tyler apologized to Damon. Damon stepped forward, to look Tyler in the eye.

"I'll have you know, that if it were any other werewolf, your heart would most definitely be across the room right now…" Damon said in a menacing tone. Elena put her arm on Damon's shoulder, and he instantly relaxed at her touch. Tyler looked at her questioningly, but she just nodded.

"Wait…where's Stefan?" Alaric asked, mentally counting the amount of people in the room. Damon and Elena exchanged a look of defeat before all of their thoughts were interrupted.

"Stefan handed himself over to Klaus in exchange for the dog bite cure," Katherine said as she sauntered in through the back door in the Gilbert Kitchen. Damon rolled his eyes and Caroline folded her arms across her chest, huffing out of annoyance. Bonnie rested her head on Jeremy's chest in obvious defeat and Alaric patted Tyler on the back out of assurance. Elena was the one who spoke up.

"I thought you left…" Elena whispered, stepping in front of the other six people.

"After last night," Katherine looked between Damon and Elena "I decided to stick around. I'm in no hurry to leave, and besides…I have to reason to run anymore." She said matter-of-factly.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Caroline asked, her voice cracking from confusion. Elena sighed and everyone slowly seated themselves in the living room, the only two standing being Elena and Damon.

"I was shot and now I see dead people." Jeremy stated.

"I almost killed Damon." Tyler piped in.

"I'm more than likely forever alone," Alaric stated.

"The witches are angry with me." Bonnie said.

"My brother sacrificed himself for me and I almost got Elena's brother killed…again." Damon whispered.

"I'M STILL CONFUSED!" Caroline huffed, a near growl erupting from her lips. "By the way, what smells like coffee?" she added, sniffing. Elena rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest in embarrassment.

"It's me…" Elena said, eyeing Damon. "I'm gonna go have a quick shower, I'll be right back…" she said before darting up the stairs.

….

"What did I miss?" Elena asked, walking down the stairs as she threw her hair up in a messy bun.

"Damon and I were just explaining the whole Klaus and Stefan situation…" Katherine explained, eyeing Elena with a smile of minimal amusement on her face.

"I figured that _you'd_ wanna hear about how Jeremy died and came back to life…again…" Alaric said. Elena nodded at him and smiled wryly before resuming her stance beside Damon.

"All I know is that Damon wasn't himself, I didn't know why…" everyone glanced at Tyler before averting their gazes back to Jeremy. "I took him to the Grill and was about to call Elena because he was asking for you…" Jeremy stated.

Nobody had to look as it was obvious that the only person Elena was looking at was Damon, and the only person Damon was looking at was Elena. It wasn't until Jeremy spoke up again that they were brought back. "Damon was standing in front of me and then Sherriff Forbes came in, guns blazing…"

Damon turned to Elena and spoke up, his voice barely a whisper. "I was out of my mind, I never would have moved if…" Damon struggled.

"I know," she whispered before looking back at Jeremy.

"By the time the Sherriff pulled the trigger, Damon was long gone and I had a bullet in my chest…" Jeremy said quietly, looking down at the floor. Bonnie squeezed his hand and spoke next.

"Caroline, Alaric and I came barrelling in not ten seconds later," Bonnie explained.

"I tried to give him some blood but…" Caroline paused. "He was already gone,"

"Wait – the ring?" Elena questioned.

Alaric shook his head. "Jeremy is human; the ring only protects him from a supernatural death. There was nothing supernatural about Liz pulling the trigger on what she thought was a danger…it was two humans in the wrong place at the wrong time," Alaric explained.

"I knew what I had to do," Bonnie said – her voice courageous.

"My mom wanted to wait until the ambulance got there because it was a crime scene but I told her to let Bonnie and Alaric take him to wherever Bonnie needed him to go…" Caroline interjected.

"By the time we got to the Witches Burial Ground, they were furious with me…" Bonnie whispered, looking at Jeremy with apologetic eyes. "They didn't wanna help…"

"He's just a kid!" Elena nearly shouted.

"That's what I said…" Alaric added, nodding in acknowledgment at Elena.

"So finally, I begged…and they brought him back, but not before warning about consequences. I didn't question it because at the time, I didn't really care…" Bonnie added. She averted her gaze back to Jeremy and he squeezed her hand out of support. "But I guess now we know…" Bonnie whispered.

"Wait – what happened to Liz?" Tyler spoke up.

"I told her everything…" Caroline whispered. While everyone else was berating Caroline for her confession to her mother, to everyone's surprise – Damon came to her defence.

"Children, please! Look, I don't like the fact that Barbie spilled everything anymore than you guys," Damon said as he looked at Caroline. "But – in the grand scheme of things, Liz Forbes knowing what's going on in her town isn't the _worse_ thing that's happening to us right now…" Damon reminded everyone.

"Does she know about me?" Katherine spoke up, eyeing her perfectly manicured hand. Everyone looked at Katherine with confusion etched on their faces. "I'm just wondering!" she defended. "Or did you leave out that everyone's precious _Elena_ had a twin?" she asked.

"You are _not_ my twin!" Elena growled. Caroline shook her head.

"I didn't get into the whole Elena-has-a-doppelganger-and-the-Mayor's-son-is-a-werewolf-and-there-is-a-moonstone-curse thing…I just told her that Damon, Stefan and I were all vampires. We don't feed off humans and that we're responsible for the stolen blood from the hospital…" Caroline said.

"Did you mention that a big-bad-evil-vampire wanted to sacrifice your dull-as-a-dish-rag-best-friend?" Katherine asked, smirking at Elena. Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Speaking of big-bad-evil-vampires, what happened with Stefan?" Alaric asked, eyeing Damon.

"For a teacher, you really aren't quick on the draw, are you?" Katherine asked. She huffed and spoke again. "Basically, it's history repeating…" Katherine said as her eyes turned to Damon, gauging his reaction.

"Wait – what?" Elena asked, looking between Damon and Katherine out of confusion. Katherine cocked her eyebrow.

"Well Stefan told you the story, didn't he? About what kind of vampire he was when he first turned? The flesh he ripped open? The blood he fed on? The people he killed?" Katherine asked, enunciating every piece of history so that Elena was now cringing into Damon. "And I don't have to tell you what it was like when he was back on human blood…no thanks to Elena over here," Katherine said, cocking her head towards Elena.

"I watched as Klaus fed Stefan blood bag after blood bag. He ripped them open and drank the blood as if he had been starving for a decade…and I suppose no thanks to the whole eternity-of-misery thing, he was…" Katherine explained. She ignored the horrified looks everyone exchanged as she continued.

"The bloodlust was evident in his eyes…it made him a completely different person. It was sexy…" Katherine added as an afterthought before continuing. "Klaus didn't know I was on vervain, and he gave me a vile of his blood to give to Damon. That was the cure…"

"Klaus' blood is the cure?" Jeremy asked. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I fed it to Damon, he's still the walking dead and here we are – discussing things that I really could care less about…" Katherine said, eyeing her nails. Everyone in the room ignored Katherine's last statement; instead they exchanged worried looks with one another.

"So what do we do?" Elena asked, her brown eyes fixed on Damon. He looked down at Elena. His heart nearly broke at the hope and desperation in her eyes.

"I don't know…" he whispered, wrapping his arm lightly around Elena, pulling her closer. "I don't know…" he repeated, closing his eyes in defeat.


	3. Just Getting Started

They sat awkwardly on opposite ends of the couch for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of them knew the right words to say to the other or the right actions to do in order to comfort the other. In a weird way, Elena being in the presence of Damon and Damon being in the presence of Elena brought a whole new level of comfort and normalcy. Despite the events of the previous night and day and the inevitable stress to come of "Mission Save Stefan Salvatore", the only thing on each of their minds was the intimate moment they shared the night before. Damon turned towards Elena, eyeing her questioningly.

"We'll get him back, I promise…" Damon spoke, breaking the silence. Elena turned her gaze toward him. He noticed that the Petrova fire that once sparked her eyes was no longer there. Her brown eyes were now cold, distant and empty.

"Don't do that" she ordered quietly, her tone laced with what he could only assume was anger.

"Don't do what?" he asked, genuinely confused and concerned.

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" she said, nearly shouting as she abruptly got off the couch. She turned her body in a defensive stance towards Damon and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not…" he began, standing up. He put his arms forward in an attempt to tell Elena he meant no harm. He felt bad, causing her this much emotional stress and pain. He knew this was his entire fault, and no matter how many times Elena told him otherwise – he wouldn't believe it until Stefan was back home safely. The impending argument was interrupted by Damon's phone buzzing in his back pocket. He looked at Elena, his eyes telling her they'd talk about this later. "Hello?" he breathed into the phone, his eyes never leaving the girl in front of him.

"What?...An animal attack?...Where?...Tell her not to send her deputies, the last thing we need is a report about animal attacks when Stefan's M.I.A…yeah, tell her that you'll go check it out first...no, you aren't actually going…because you're you…ugh, I have to go…yes…yeah…okay…whatever, bye Blondie…" he said quickly, hanging up the phone before she could ramble on further.

"Is everything okay?" Elena asked, concern evident on her face. Damon took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Caroline was bringing Liz lunch at the station when she over-heard an older man filing a missing persons report for his daughter…" Damon explained. Elena's eyes went from distant to confused in an instant.

"How long has she been missing?" Elena asked, her voice growing quiet.

"Two nights ago…" Damon breathed, his eyes darting to the ground.

"But that's when…" she began.

"That's when Stefan left with Klaus," Damon said quietly. Realization hit Elena like a ton of bricks and without a word, Damon and Elena were out the door and in his car – headed towards the police station.

…

"Did Caroline tell you where the _attack_ happened?" Elena asked, flipping through a map.

"No, I thought going blindly would be more fun…" Damon said sarcastically. He turned his head slightly to see Elena with a small smile on her face, rolling her eyes. He took a silent breath of relief that the old Elena was still in there somewhere, even if it takes sarcasm to pry her out.

"To answer your question, it's about 5 miles outside of town…" Damon added thoughtfully. Elena set the map back in the glove compartment and leaned her head against the headrest.

"I'm tired," she breathed after yawning.

"I can see that…" he muttered. The car was approaching an abandoned warehouse. You could hear the gravel underneath the car tires as they inched up to the building. "Why don't you stay in the car while I go check it out?" he asked, looking around from the driver seat. Typical Elena unbuckled her seatbelt and glared at him, opening the car door.

"Well never mind…" he mumbled, flashing to Elena's side. They stood side by side, eyeing the tall warehouse. Suddenly, Elena's hand searched for comfort in Damon's, their fingers intertwining. He gave her hand a light squeeze before opening the door.

The steel door made a loud screech as it slid open. It was very darkly lit, but Damon's senses were able to detect a light switch. He hesitantly turned on the light, but suddenly – he wished he hadn't.

"Oh my god…" Elena breathed, immediately falling to her knees next to the body of the dead girl.

"Did you know her?" Damon asked, kneeling down beside Elena to eye the body. Even at least a foot away from the body, he could smell that Stefan was here. Elena shook her head fiercely.

"No…" she whispered, stroking the girl's eyelids down.

"Then why –"Damon began before Elena rested her head on his shoulder.

"Because she's a person with hopes and dreams or the future…and in an instant, its gone. Just like that…" Elena said, snapping her fingers to elaborate her point.

Damon was in awe of Elena. Despite the circumstances, he couldn't help but relish in the feeling of her head on his shoulder or the smell of her shampoo or the way her eyes looked driving in the car or the way she dove to comfort the dead stranger. She was an amazing human being, and she would never be his.

Much to his dismay, she got up from her knees and begun to hesitantly wander around. She was eyeing the large, long, wooden boxes that lay vertically, side by side on the shelves. Elena stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes were fixed on a small, black piece of plastic on one of the shelves. It took her a moment for her to register that it was a tape. Damon could hear her heartbeat stutter to a halt before picking up at full speed.

"Elena?" Damon asked, alarm evident in his voice. "What is it?" he asked, coming up behind her. Elena handed him the object that lay in her shaky hand.

"Its…it's a video tape…" she said quietly, placing it in his waiting hand. Suddenly, his eyes darted to the small, black TV in the corner of the warehouse. Damon's eyes darted between the tape and the TV. For the second time that morning, he took a silent deep breath before popping the video into the VCR. Elena walked up behind Damon, their arms touching. They eyed eachother for support before Damon pressed play.

"_Well hello my lovelies…"_ a voice said, seemingly out of the darkness. Suddenly a light turned on, and you could see the warehouse. It looked exactly the shape it was standing in now, minus the blood and eerie feeling. The camera zoomed into Klaus approaching Stefan. Stefan glanced at his phone, defeat and hope etched onto his face.

"That was my text…telling him you were okay…" Elena said, gripping my arm as we watched the video.

"_Did Katerina make it in time?" _Klaus asked, approaching Stefan.

"_You won't be seeing her again, you know…"_ Stefan said quietly.

"_Because she's on vervain…_" Klaus said. Damon and Elena looked at eachother with fear in their eyes as they averted their gaze back to the screen to see a look of minor surprise on Stefan's face. _"I've been around a long time. I reckon I don't get played for a fool…besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that._" Klaus said quietly. Stefan stalked up to Klaus, his chin held high and a look of conviction and defiance beaming from his eyes.

Klaus put his arm on Stefan's shoulder non-chalantly as he continued speaking. _"All will be explained in good time once we leave this tragic little town."_

"_Then are we done here? Can we go?" _Stefan asked.

"_Not quite…you see, I have a gift for you…" _Klaus said with a mischievous smile on his face. He turned his back briefly and called out to someone from a corner of the warehouse. _"Come here, sweetheart…_" he ushered to the stranger. A young girl who couldn't have been more than 20 years old emerged from the corner, fear and desperation in her eyes. _"Don't be afraid…_" Klaus added as the girl approached him hesitantly. Stefan looked at the girl with regret and anger on his face.

Klaus placed the girl in front of himself and played with the hair around her neck before speaking to Stefan again.

"_See, I want to make sure you honour our deal…that you'll be of use to me…" _he said before digging his fangs into the flesh of the young girl. The girl was struggling with fear in Klaus' arms. He looked at Stefan with blood lust and enjoyment in his eyes as the blood dripped from his mouth.

"_I could have compelled her to behave but a real ripper enjoys the hunt…"_ he said menacingly before pushing the girl down onto the ground. Damon and Elena watched as the girl ran down the cement screaming. Stefan looked to the ground, almost as if listening to a battle going on inside his head between right and wrong but it didn't take long before Stefan flashed in front of the girl – thwarting her attempt to escape.

Even from the distance, Damon and Elena watched as Stefan's eyes turned a menacing shade of red, the blue and black veins underneath his eyes becoming prominent. He opened his mouth, revealing two perfect fangs as they broke the flesh of the young girl's jugular. Within seconds, her lifeless body dropped to the ground.

Suddenly, Klaus' face appeared in the front of the camera, a victorious smile on his lips.

"_Always remember that I'm always one step ahead of you…" _he breathed into the camera before shutting it off abruptly.

Elena's fingernails were now digging into Damon's leather jacket as the tears started streaming down her face.

"Stefan…" she breathed, turning her body into Damon's, seeking comfort. Numb as he was, he wrapped his arms around her and gave Elena's small frame a light squeeze before asserting his grip on her shoulders to look her in the eye.

"Elena – look at me – look at me –" he ordered until her brown eyes met his blue ones.

"This. Isn't. Over" he said, enunciating every word. She nodded fiercely, before opening her mouth to speak.

"I know…that's not what scares me…" she said quietly.

"Then what does?" he asked. Elena looked at Damon's face, and cringed at the thought of Damon or Stefan ever being a ripper.

"The fact that it's barely begun…" she stated.

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews I got on this story (And the Dating Game!)…I really love this story so please review more. REVIEWS ARE LOVE. **


	4. Unhappy

Elena walked into the Boarding House and her eyes immediately fell on the figure slumped on the couch with a bourbon in hand. She took a silent breath of relief that he was there. Damon had become so much to her so quickly, it was beginning to feel like she would fall off the edge of a cliff if Damon wasn't there pulling her back.

"Knock much?" he said sarcastically, offering her a small smile. Although she returned the light gesture, her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked as she took a seat beside him on the couch. He lifted her ankles so her feet lay across his lap and he eyed her thoughtfully.

"I'm fine," she lied. Damon looked at her with evident concern in his ocean blue eyes. Elena's brown eyes were wider than normal, and he choked back the instinct to yell at her for lying. Instead, he nodded and took her lie with a smile. "So what's the plan?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Damon shrugged his shoulders before leaning his head on the back of the couch and staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know…" he said quietly. They hadn't spoken much since their visit to the warehouse a week ago. He briefly flashed to their most recent conversation with Bonnie.

"_I could try a tracking spell…" Bonnie offered with a small smile. Elena's eyes lit up momentarily with what was perceived as hope. _

"_I'll go get the map…" Alaric offered, heading out to his car to get the world map._

"_Why can't we use a globe?" Caroline asked._

"_Because the blood would slid off the plastic…" Jeremy explained. She folded her arms across her chest and huffed._

"_Well it's magic, so I thought it wouldn't do that…" she muttered._

"_It's the laws of physics…and gravity…" Bonnie added quietly. Caroline's eyes turned to slits and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh, Caroline joining in seconds later._

"_Here we go," Alaric said as he entered the threshold of the boarding house with a huge piece of paper in his hand._

"_Thank you," Bonnie said simply as she unfolded the very large mat onto the floor. She lifted her head slightly and nodded at Damon, who was standing behind the armchair Elena was sitting in. He got down on his knees and extended his hand to Bonnie. Bonnie drove a knife across the palm of his hand, four drops landing on the large map. Elena got down on her knees beside Damon, a hand resting on his shoulder. He gave her a small smile, a smile of encouragement._

_Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric and Bonnie all watched as the blood dripped down the map, telling everyone the location of Stefan. Imagine their surprise when the blood immediately went through the paper before reaching it's destination._

"_Does that mean he's dead?" Tyler asked, breaking the suspenseful silence. Caroline elbowed him in the ribs and put her finger on her mouth, telling him to quiet down. Elena looked between Bonnie and Damon, alarm evident in her brown eyes._

"_I can't…it's not working…" Bonnie said with defeat._

"_Why wouldn't it work?" Alaric asked._

"_I'm pretty sure it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than a parlour trick tracking spell to track Klaus and Stefan down…" Katherine said as she sauntered into the Boarding House. Damon rolled his eyes at her presence and Elena took a deep breath. _

"_Oh joy…Katherine…" Damon muttered, taking a seat on the couch. Bonnie took a deep breath and exchanged a look of apology with both Damon and Elena._

"_Don't get too excited, you might pull something…" Katherine retorted, helping herself to a drink of bourbon._

"_Do you know something I don't?" Elena asked, standing up and defensively folding her arms across her chest. Katherine smirked and sauntered over to where Elena was, stepping right on the map._

"_Well Elena, I know a lot of things you don't however, if you're referring to this particular scenario, then yes – I do. Just like you have Bonnie, Klaus has his witch. Obviously his witch is better than an 18 year old newbie…" Katherine said with a smirk. Elena rolled her eyes and huffed before turning and running up the stairs. _

"_Screw you, Katherine…" Damon muttered going after Elena._

"_You already did that…" she reminded him. In a flash, Damon's hands were around Katherine's throat as he pushed her up against the wall. _

"_Don't tempt me Katherine…" he warned. Katherine showed no sign of fear as she rolled her eyes and pushed Damon off of her. _

"_Been there, done that…" she muttered, returning her attention to the parlour of drinks. Damon took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, heading upstairs to talk to Elena. He found her sitting outside of Stefan's bedroom, her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Without a word, Damon stood in front of her vulnerable body and extended his hand out to her. They exchanged a small smile before Elena slid her hand into Damon's._

_It never failed to amaze her how the simplest touch could send electricity surging through her. She both loved and hated the things he could make her feel._

"_Damon?" she whispered before they descended from the top of the stairs._

"_Yeah?" he asked, eyeing her carefully. To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He could feel her body relax at his touch, and she could feel his body tense up at her touch. They seemed to have the opposite effect on eachother, depending on what was happening._

"_Thank you…" she whispered before heading down the stairs by herself._

"_You're welcome…" Damon whispered back once Elena was out of earshot._

"Maybe we just have to wait until Stefan contacts us…" Damon offered quietly, bringing himself out of his trance.

"I really don't think he will, without a doubt Klaus has Stefan on a tight leash…" Elena reminded him.

"Meh – he's not Tyler and Klaus isn't Caroline…" Damon told Elena, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Suddenly, a smile lit up Elena's perfect features as she laughed at the dig toward her best friend. Elena covered her mouth in attempt to stifle back laughter.

"I shouldn't be laughing!" she said with a smile.

"It's not a crime…" he whispered to her. Her smile faded just as quickly as it appeared.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a crime to smile and be happy…you're human, you deserve the whole nine yards of human emotions…" he explained with a smile.

"Neglect, confusion, frustration, anger, wonder, love, curiosity, sadness…these are all human emotions, and I feel them all just fine," she told him.

"But you're not happy…" Damon told her. Elena gave him a small smile.

"Neither are you," she retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Point taken," he said. Elena shifted so she was sitting beside Damon now. Elena rested her head on his shoulder and they stared into the flaming fire.

"I guess we'll have to be unhappy together…" she whispered. He smiled to himself before resting his head on hers.

"I guess so…" he whispered back.


	5. Anything Except Pity

"Church fire breaks out in Texas, killing a total of 20 people…the bodies were burned beyond recognition…" Elena read aloud from the newspaper. Damon lifted is gaze from the book on his lap to see Elena looking at him.

"What a shame…" Damon stated.

"What a shame?" Elena repeated, her eyes widening in surprise. Elena knew that she shouldn't be surprised. Damon had no reason to feel remorse for any of the lives lost, but she couldn't help but feel slightly angered. Ever since they found the video Klaus had recorded of Stefan killing that girl, Damon had become emotionally dethatched to everyone – including Elena.

"I've already read the paper; I know what's in it…" Damon muttered, his eyes going back to the book in front of him. Elena sat on the armchair across the room from him, and she was flabbergasted at his lack of concern or remorse. Elena pursed her lips out of frustration. Elena hated being on the other side of Damon's wall but he needed some time and she needed to give it to him.

"Alright then…" she muttered, standing up from her seat to grab a bottle of water from the fridge in the kitchen. Damon watched as she walked out of the room, and he could feel his heart crumble. He hated being an ass to her, but these days he didn't know what she wanted from him. they haven't spoken about what happened that night he almost died, and he doesn't blame her. Technically, she was still Stefan's girlfriend, but she kissed him – not the other way around, and it hurt him to look at her knowing that he was making more of the kiss than she meant for it to mean. It was a goodbye, pity kiss – that's all. Suddenly, damon threw the book down on the other end of the couch and flashed into the kitchen.

Elena jumped back slightly at the sudden appearance of Damon but quickly relaxed. Damon folded his arms across his chest and studied her while she put the empty glass in the sink. She turned to face him and her eyebrow creased with confusion.

"What?" she asked. Her voice was clearly annoyed and slightly hurt by his earlier attitude towards him. In the back of Elena's mind she knew it was nothing personal, just the stress of a day in the life in Mystic Falls but she couldn't help but feeling a sense of hurt.

"I'm sorry…" Damon said quickly. All of her resolve came crumbling down at those two words, and her heart broke at the sincerity in his voice. "I shouldn't have snapped at you…" he continued. Finally, his blue eyes landed on her brown ones and she couldn't keep herself from lending him a small smile before nodding her head in acknowledgment. "If there's something else you wanted to tell me, I'm all ears…" he added as an afterthought.

Elena rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her silky brown hair. "Like you said, you've read the paper…you already know what's in it" she finished before turning around and heading up the stairs. Damon looked at the space Elena was occupying just moments earlier with bewilderment and his blue eyes widened with surprise.

"Yeah, and I've lived through this story before…I know how it ends," Damon muttered to himself as he grabbed his favourite leather jacket and keys and headed off to the grill.

…

He regretted the way he spoke to her earlier and the way he's been acting lately. Seeing Stefan that way really shook him up, and nobody has any idea how to track him and Klaus.

As he took another sip of bourbon, he mulled over the night he almost died. That intimate, magical, heartbreakingly beautiful moment and kiss he had shared with the woman he loved. The joy and hope he felt the moment her lips touched his was enough of a cure for him.

"Long time, no see…" a woman's voice said to Damon, bringing him out of his Elena thoughts. He quickly scanned his brain to put a face to the sound of the voice but he came up empty. Rolling his eyes, he turned his chair to face the human that was obviously into him.

"Andie," Damon said with recognition. Andie took a seat on the barstool next to Damon and ordered a martini.

"How are you?" she asked, turning her body towards him in an effort to allow open conversation.

"Great. Walking on sunshine…" Damon mumbled, taking a sip from his bourbon.

"Oh, that bad huh?" she retorted taking a sip of her drink. "I was just in Texas covering a story…" she began. Suddenly, his ears perked up and he became very interested in what she was saying.

"Texas, huh? What happened there?" Damon asked non-chalantly.

"Church fire, killed 20 people. The bodies were burned beyond recognition. That's the third fire in a week, so my partner and I headed down to check it out – see if there was a story there." Andie told him.

"Wait – what?" he asked.

"Me and my partner, Mike headed…" she begun.

"No, before that. You said this was the third fire?"

"Yeah, there were two other smaller fires that killed all together 7 people… it didn't make the papers though," Andie explained with a smile – obviously happy that he was showing interest in what she was saying. Damon quickly calculated in his mind…Stefan and Klaus had left town two weeks ago, and if they were going west, they might've been in Texas by the time the fires broke out.

His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone on the bar counter. He quickly glanced at the name and pressed ignore.

"That's never happened before…" Andie commented.

"You shutting up? No it hasn't…" he muttered so low only he could hear. "What hasn't happened before?" he asked loudly for Andie.

"You ignoring Elena…ever since I've known you – it's always been about Elena…" she said matter-of-factly. I shrugged lightly and ran my fingers through my hair. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and then placed a hand on my thigh. "I have about twenty minutes before I have to head to work…and I _know_ we can accomplish a lot in twenty minutes…" she suggested seductively.

"Do you always start your workdays with martinis?" I asked, my eyes darting to her empty glass. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse off the back of the stool.

"Are you gonna sit here and make jokes or are you gonna come with me?" she asked. Damon sat up from the stool and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. Reaching into his pocket and taking a twenty from his wallet, he smirked at Andie.

"Lead the way…" he whispered.

…

"That…was amazing…" Andie said breathless as she rolled over to rest her head on Damon's chest. He rolled his eyes and stood up abruptly, searching for his pants. "You're leaving already?" she asked, sitting up in the little space they had.

"We're in the back of the Live Action News Crew's van. And besides, your twenty minutes is up…" Damon commented as he threw his shirt over his chest. She rolled her eyes but smiled at the euphoria from moments before.

"Fine…" she muttered, searching for her skirt. Soon they were both dressed, sitting awkwardly in the back of the News van. She snaked her hands around his neck, playing with the buttons on his shirt. "We should meet up again later…your place?" she whispered, biting his ear. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her side quickly. As he stared into Andie's hazel eyes, ready to compel her to forget of their tryst – he remembered the position he had put himself in when he compelled Elena to forget what he told her. It was in that moment that he realized Elena would never be his…and Andie was all he could get.

"Sure…" was all he could say back. A wide smile spread across her face as she kissed his cheek and swiftly headed out the back door, Damon following suit.

…

Damon had arrived at the Boarding House over half an hour ago, but he hadn't plucked up the courage to leave his car so now he was just sitting in his car awkwardly in the driveway. His phone buzzed for the second time that late morning, and he decided to let it ring before checking his two voicemails.

"_Hey. I just called to tell you I'm sorry for earlier. You probably don't want to talk right now, least of all to me but when you do…you know where to find me…"_

Damon scrolled through his phone to listen to the second message.

"_Hey, it's me again…Elena…"_ she added nervously. _"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the way we left things this morning. I know you're going through a lot, and I guess I forget that I'm not the only one that feels something. And I'm sorry for calling twice…I worry about you, so uhm…please call…or better yet – come home…we should talk…"_

He closed his phone abruptly and opened the car door to head inside to the boarding house. He found Elena nestled up on the couch where he had been earlier this morning, reading the same book he was.

"Hey," he said quietly. Her brown eyes looked nothing but relieved, and a small smile was evident on her lips. She threw the book on the end of the couch and stood to face Damon before settling on wrapping her arms around his shoulders briefly._ "_What was that for?" he asked once she had released him.

She shrugged lightly. "I was really worried about you…" she admitted sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my jacket off, throwing it onto the armchair.

"And why would a fragile, human girl like yourself be worrying about a strong, vampire stud like myself?" he asked with a smirk.

"I just like to know that you're okay, okay?" she said quickly.

"Why?" he repeated.

"That way I know you aren't wandering aimlessly through the Town Square, death following behind you like a shadow!" she said breathlessly. Her cheeks became flush as a flood of heat coloured her slightly pale skin.

"Oh…" was all I could say in reply.

"I just…I can't lose you," she added. Damon rolled his eyes and walked over to where Elena was standing by the fireplace. He took her hand that was tucked underneath her folded arms and let out a small smile.

"You won't," he said with conviction. The two of them smiled at the memory of Damon repeating that same statement and Elena repeating that same answer…the memory turned violent when he forced her to drink his blood and he quickly dropped her hand at the awkward memory. He let out a small, awkward cough and headed over to the parlour. "But I'm a big boy, and I can take care of myself…I don't need you take pity on me – I didn't then and I don't now…" he muttered resentfully.

"Is that what you think?" she asked, bewildered. "That…I pity you?" she said.

"Yep…" he said, popping the P.

"Damon…" she said, hesitantly taking a step forward. "I don't know what _that night_ was but what I felt for you…it was anything but pity…" she finished breathless. He took a step forward, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"What was it?" he asked.

"I… I don't know…" she repeated, searching around the room for some answers. He leaned in closer to her face. Their faces were now only inches apart, so much so that he could feel her hot breath on his face…her intoxicatingly beautiful breath. He searched her eyes for some form or resistance – but there was none.

"Damon!" Andie shouted as she came barrelling in through the front door. Elena immediately took a step back, her eyes darting between Andie and Damon. Damon rolled his eyes and mentally kicked himself in the ass.

He turned around hesitantly to face a beaming Andie. She practically skipped forward and kissed Damon full on the lips. "I got off work early," she said before turning to the stunned brunette. "Hey Elena!"

"Hey Andie…" Elena said, defeat lacing her voice. Damon looked at her with despair in his blue eyes. "I uhm…I'm gonna spend the night at home tonight. I haven't seen Jeremy in a while and I know Caroline wants to talk about Tyler so…" she said awkwardly before grabbing her bag from the armchair and shuffled towards the door.

"Elena…" Damon called after her, following her onto the front lawn. Elena turned around to face Damon, his face laced with remorse and regret and confusion. She offered him a small smile.

"You don't want to keep Andie waiting…" Elena commented, eyeing the still open door before turning towards her car and leaving the Boarding House in her rear-view mirror.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **


	6. Mission Find Elena Gilbert

I came barrelling through the front door of my house, anxious to erase the image of Andie and Damon from my mind, and the way Andie looked at him. I quickly hopped through the doorframe and slammed the door behind me, anxious to lock it – almost wishing that locking the front door would lock away the hurt behind it.

"Jeremy?" I called out as I headed upstairs. There was no answer so I decided to take advantage of the opportunity and had a nice, hot shower before grabbing a bowl of cereal and then snuggling up in my bed. I glanced out the window from my bed and realized that the clouds were nearly black, a storm was coming. I couldn't help but smile. I loved storms, I always had but over the past year, I guess I'd learned to brave a completely different kind of storm…the kind of storm that had nothing to do with weather.

Once snuggled into my bed with blankets, pillows and Mr. Teddy all around me, I grabbed my journal from underneath my mattress. I wasn't in the mood to write, I just flipped aimlessly throughout my journal, finding a few entries here and there that made me either smile, laugh or even tear up. It wasn't until I landed on an entry from nearly six months ago that caught my brown eye.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I muttered under my breath, tearing the entry out of my journal and shoving it into my back pocket. I darted downstairs and didn't even bother grabbing a jacket with the impending storm. I just grabbed my keys and got into my car, anxious to get back to the Boarding House.

Even with the headlights on, I could barely see ten feet in front of me. The clouds were a dangerously dark shade of grey and I could faintly hear the sound of thunder. The rain was coming down harder than I'd ever seen it…I didn't even bother putting music on because I could barely hear myself think over the noise of the rain violently hitting the roof of my car. My thoughts (or lack of), were suddenly interrupted by my phone vibrating on the passenger seat. I inched closer to the red traffic light and briefly glanced at the name. Not wanting to risk it in this weather, I pressed ignore.

"I'll call you back, Jeremy…" I muttered to myself as I pressed my foot on the gas when the light turned green. I squinted my eyes in an attempt to see better. Thankfully, the rain started to lighten up but not before I realized that there were two young girls holding hands in the middle of the road, their clothes drenched.

"Anna? Vicky?" I asked myself, recognition clicking in a moment too late.

Suddenly, the world around me was spinning. The rain picked up again as my car begun spinning out of control. I stepped on the brakes – but they may as well have not existed for all the good they did me. Then, I suddenly did the only thing I could think of.

I let go. I let go of the steering wheel and threw my hands over my face just in time for my car to crash into something. My vision started to get blurry before my eyes fluttered to a close. I could feel my car jostle slightly, almost as if someone was moving it. My heartbeat accelerated out of fear and suddenly, I heard the voice I had almost forgotten.

"You didn't have to do all that…" the voice spoke.

"I'm quite a fan of the theatrics, aren't you?" I heard a voice respond. This voice belonged to someone else entirely. This voice belonged to someone much older, much more deathly…much more frightening. There was no response from the first voice, just a small snicker from the second. "Grab the girl, we best be going. It won't be too long until your brother hears about this…" I was lifted out of the driver's seat instantly. Suddenly, it felt as if I was flying away. But I knew I wasn't flying at all…I was gliding in the arms of a stranger I used to love.

…

"What a nice surprise, just the three people I wanted to see…" Damon muttered, taking a seat beside them at their table at the Grill.

"You wanted to see us?" Caroline asked, confused.

"My apologies…the three people I needed to see…" he quickly corrected.

"What do you want Damon?" Bonnie asked defensively, folding her arms across her chest.

"Where's Elena?" he asked suddenly, not wasting time.

"I thought she was with you…" Jeremy said, his voice growing quieter with worry.

"She was but then uhm…" Damon didn't really feel like getting into the details of his sex life with three teenagers. "But then she went home, but I went there and the house was empty and her car was gone."

"Did you try her cell?" Caroline piped up. Damon rolled his eyes at her obvious question.

"Oh, her cell!" he said dramatically, putting his hands on either side of his face. "Why didn't I think of that?" Damon asked sarcastically. She turned her head towards the bar and flipped her hair over her shoulder. He couldn't help but smirk in amazement on how of all the human traits she could've carried with her to the life of the un-dead, dramatic had to be one of them.

"She was just trying to help…" Bonnie quickly defended.

"Wait…if she's not with you," Jeremy pointed his finger at Damon. "And she's not with us…" Jeremy gestured to the girls and himself. "And she isn't picking up her cell…where the hell is she?" Jeremy asked. As we all looked at one another, Damon's phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?" Damon quickly answered.

"_Damon?" _an older woman asked. Damon instantly felt sick from recognition of the voice.

"Liz? What's wrong?" he asked, eyeing Caroline from across the table.

"_Please come down to the Police Station…it's urgent…"_ she said.

"Can this wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something…"

"_It's important…and if you could, please bring Jeremy…"_ she asked quietly.

"Jeremy? Why?" he asked, his eyes now glaring at Jeremy. Damon could hear Liz take a deep breath on the other end of the phone, and he could feel his stomach instantly twist.

"_It's about Elena…_" she spoke.

"I'll be right there." Damon said instantly, shutting his phone and grabbing his leather jacket and then turned to the three pairs of concerned and confused eyes looking at him. "That was the Sherriff, she asked that I bring Jeremy to the Police Station, something about Elena…" Damon explained, his voice growing weak with worry.

"I'm coming too," Bonnie said, instantly getting up from her seat.

"Me three," Caroline offered, grabbing her purse from the table. Damon rolled his blue eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. Judgey, you go with Barbie and follow me and Little Gilbert," he ordered. Everyone nodded and headed out into the now drizzling rain, and headed off to the police station.

…

"Damon, Jeremy…" Liz said as she stood up from the seat behind her desk. The atmosphere was dull and frightful. Jeremy was beginning to feel nauseous, he felt as if he had been in this office receiving bad news one too many times. "Do either of you recognize this?" she asked, holding up a bag with a silver chain and some sort of silver pendant on it.

"Elena's necklace…" Damon choked out, not even bothering to keep his composure. Jeremy and Damon exchanged frightful looks before Liz handed the bag to Damon for further inspection.

"Where did you find it?" Jeremy asked quietly, afraid to hear the answer. She flipped through some papers on her desk until she brought out a manila folder.

Liz took a deep breath, and spoke to the young men in front of her. "We found Elena's car in a ditch just off of Route 66."

"Then why are we here and not at the hospital?" Jeremy asked, almost hoping this was just a human car accident.

"What's in the folder?" Damon asked, ignoring Jeremy's question. Liz handed the folder over to Damon with shaky hands and he opened it.

Damon was rendered speechless. In the folder were photos from the crime scene. His blue eyes flipped through the photos, looking at the different angles from the accident. From the looks of it, Elena swerved off the road and into a ditch where the electricity pole fell onto the roof of her car. The windshield was completely shattered, and the driver's side of the car was pushed in, as if she crashed from that side.

"I wanted to call you first, Damon before I declared this a Missing Persons…" she began.

"Don't," Damon said firmly, interrupting Liz.

"Pardon me?"

"This isn't just an Average Joe Missing Person, okay? This is Elena. And we're gonna find her our way – and that's without police questioning or judges or whatever. We're gonna find her without the stake outs and the evidence and the cop cars…" Damon was rambling now. "Basically, this isn't C.S.I – this is… M.F.E.G."

"M.F.E.G?" Jeremy cocked his head toward Damon.

"Mission Find Elena Gilbert…keep up, please…" Damon muttered to Jeremy. Liz rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips in an authority like manner.

"Why are you so keen to not let the police help you? Do you know something we don't?" Liz asked, her eyes narrowing with question. Damon's eyes widened at her insinuation, and you could hear a low growl erupt from the back of his throat. Jeremy put his hand on Damon's chest, pushing him backward a little bit. Jeremy then turned around to face the Sherriff.

"Whatever you're insinuating – it's wrong. Damon is _the last_ person on this entire freaking planet, who would even _think_ about hurting Elena…" Jeremy said, his voice growing thicker with anger.

"Thanks Little Gilbert, but I don't need to justify anything as far as Elena's concerned…" Damon muttered before flipping through the manila folder one last time and then stuffed it in the large inside pocket of his leather jacket. "Thanks for this, by the way…" Damon said, patting his jacket. "We'll be in touch…" Damon said, opening the door to the Sherriff's office for Jeremy, leaving a baffled Sheriff Forbes in her office.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	7. Thief in the Night

Elena's head lolled to the side, jolting her awake. Her heart raced instantly, both out of fear and adrenaline. Elena hesitantly opened her brown eyes, and her body instantly went into panic mode. Her brown eyes darted around the room, trying to find an escape route in the darkness. She jumped a little bit, trying to manoeuvre herself out of the chair she was bound to by both feet and hands.

"Hello?" she croaked, tears stinging her dry eyes. There was no reply from the darkness. "Hello?" she said a little louder. Her eyes darted to a dark corner of the place she was being held.

"Lights please," the voice commanded. Suddenly – Elena wasn't in the dark anymore. Her eyes darted around, taking in her surroundings. She was in, without a doubt, the largest house she'd ever seen. The floors were marble and they shined from the grand chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. The drapes and carpets matched with a beige, flowery pattern on black velvet. The walls were painted a dull creamed color, allowing the light above to give the entire room a very warm and homey feel. Her eyes darted to the grand staircase leading up towards wrap around balcony.

"Hello my lovely," the voice said again. Elena was so caught up in the middle of the grand house that she almost forgot she wasn't alone. Her eyes darted to the figure leaning against the beautiful doorframe.

"Klaus," she choked out, the tears falling freely now. She gave her head a quick shake and took a deep breath. Another figure emerged from the darkness, standing behind Klaus like a follower. "Stefan!" Elena choked out, allowing a smile of relief to touch her features. Stefan didn't look at her; he bowed his head to the ground –avoiding her gaze.

"Stefan?" she asked, concerned. She tried to wriggle out of the chair, but Klaus quickly flashed in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her brown eyes darted between Stefan and Klaus. "What did you do to him?" she shouted at Klaus.

"He didn't do anything to me!" Stefan said, snapping at Elena. Her eyes widened in horror at the coldness in his voice.

"Now, now Stefan. Let us not lose our heads. Why don't you prepare a meal for our guest," Klaus asked with a small smile on his lips. Without a glance towards Elena, Stefan flashed out of the room.

"It seems that I have yet again, underestimated the power of the Petrova fire…" Klaus said quietly, walking around Elena as he studied her. Elena kept her mouth in a thin line, looking straight ahead and doing her hardest to show no emotion. "May I ask how on earth you are human?" he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Elena rose her chin up higher, an obvious sign of defiance. Within seconds, he was in and out of the room, coming back with a chair similar to the one she was sitting on. Placing it in front of hers, he draped his legs over either side and rested his head on the back of the chair.

"I'm not going to lie, you should most definitely get used to speaking with me and my other lovelies. You're going to be here a long time," he said with a smile. This sparked a fire within Elena. The lump that had formed in her throat was no longer there.

"Damon is looking for me right now. I know it," she said fiercely. He cocked his head to the side with a wry smile on his face.

"You see awfully sure of yourself considering the way you ended things with him this morning…" Klaus reminded her, raising an eyebrow incredulously. Elena's eyes widened in horror.

"You've been spying on me?" Elena breathed. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned in closer to her, causing Elena to lean back.

"_I _will be asking the questions," Klaus told her menacingly. "How are you alive?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. Elena refused to speak, her eyes darting to the ground. Suddenly, Klaus' hand collided with her face. She could hear a crack under the pressure, and her skin begun to sting. She let out a stray tear, terrified for her life. "May I point out that you are without your little necklace…I could very easily make you co-operate…" he told her. Suddenly, Elena realized that her neck felt naked. And now she knew why. "If you don't co-operate, I will kill you…" Klaus reminded her.

"Then you'll never know," Elena said defiantly, not taking her eyes off the ground. Elena could hear footsteps entering back in the room. Klaus turned around to face Stefan and then looked back at Elena.

"Change of plans, our guest won't be needing dinner. Take her to her guest suite, would you?" Klaus asked, a vicious smile on his face. Suddenly Stefan was un-tying Elena. She rubbed her wrists where the rope was tied too tight, and she could see the rope marks. Stefan picked her up without ease and suddenly, she was thrown into a dark room.

She looked around, and shuddered. The walls were made entirely of cement. There were no windows, only a cage door. The only way she could describe it was prison. There was a small cot in the corner of the room with a thin blanket and lumpy pillow. Elena staggered over to the bars of the door.

"Stefan, you can't do this to me…" Elena tried to plead with him. Stefan had his back against Elena, the obvious brood in his shoulders. "What, you aren't going to speak to me now? You're just going to keep me caged up like an animal?" Elena asked, shaking the bars of the door. "You're just going to let me die?" Elena breathed, her voice cracking. At this, Stefan turned around to face her.

"You're already dead to me…" Stefan growled as he flashed up the stairs. Elena made her way to the cot and curled up under the blanket. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Elena lay in the fetal position, crying herself to sleep.

"Damon…" she breathed between sobs. "Damon!" she cried in agony, praying that she was in the safety of his arms. "Help me…" she croaked out into the darkness.


	8. Revelations

"But if she doesn't have her necklace – she can be compelled…" Caroline stated aloud. Damon pinched the bridge of his nose and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," Damon muttered to himself. Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Alaric all stand around the dining room table in the Salvatore Boarding House. "Okay, do we all know why we're here?"

Everyone made eye contact with each other and Caroline's hand shot up in the air. "Yes, Caroline?" Damon asked, taking a deep breath.

"I don't have a question – I'm just saying that we should get a whiteboard!" she said excitedly, a wide smile on her face. Alaric turned around to get something from his car, and came back with a big shiny whiteboard. "Ooh, yay!" Caroline squealed, grabbing the pack of markers.

"Really, Ric?" Damon asked, folding his arms across his chest. Alaric shrugged.

"I'm a teacher," he reminded his friend.

"Alright, if that's your story…" Damon muttered patting Ric on the back. Everyone was seated in the living room. Bonnie was sitting on an armchair, her grandmother's grimoire in her lap. Caroline was curled up on the couch, Tyler was sitting on the floor. Damon was getting a drink from the parlour and Alaric slumped down on the opposite end of the couch. Jeremy was standing in front of the whiteboard, marker in hand and began making notes.

"What do we know so far?" Jeremy asked generally.

"She doesn't have her necklace, there was no blood or sign of foul play in or around her car," Bonnie stated, not bothering to look up from her book. When Jeremy finished writing that down, all six people looked at the little information they knew, none of them had the strength to state the obvious. They were all brought out of their bubble when Andie came in through the door, a wide smile on her face.

"She's hot…" Tyler muttered, looking at Jeremy. Jeremy nodded, earning a glare from Bonnie who had closed the grimoire.

"Hey, what's going on?" Andie asked, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere. Damon grabbed her by the arm and led her into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked, nearly growling at her. She shrugged her shoulders and helped herself to a cup of coffee. "I really don't have time for this,"

"Actually, I just came to deliver a message…" Andie said, taking a sip of her coffee. Damon folded his arms across his chest, and raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I was talking to Klaus – and he said that you will never see Elena again," she spoke non chalantly. It felt like Damon's heart had fallen into his stomach. He gave Andie a blank stare, before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her back to the living room. All five pairs of concerned eyes landed on the still oblivious human.

"Damon, easy…" Alaric offered standing up, noticing how tight Damon was gripping her arm.

"She's under compulsion," Damon started. Caroline's jaw dropped, and Bonnie dropped her grimoire, standing next to Jeremy. Tyler looked confused and Alaric looked at Damon. "Tell them what you just told me," Damon ordered. Andie's smile widened and she faced everyone.

"Hey! I was just telling Damon that Klaus told me to deliver a message: you guys will never see Elena again," she said with a smile.

"Why is she in contact with Klaus?" Jeremy asked. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Just let me check my _Encyclopaedia to Klaus_, and I'll get right back to you!" Damon huffed, not bothering to pour his drink in a glass rather than drinking straight from the bottle.

"Andie, did he say anything else?" Alaric asked gently, releasing her from Damon's tight grip.

"No, but…I do have this video, he just sent it to me!" Andie went to her purse and took out her phone, giving it to no one but Damon. All eyes were on him as he hesitantly pressed play.

…

I watched the video in horror as Elena made her way over to a dirty cot in a dark, cemented room. She curled up under the blanket and it was obvious she brought her knees up to her chest, now laying in the fetal position – the tears running down her cheeks. I was horror struck. There is no other way to describe the pain and agony I felt watching the woman I loved, suffer. As if I needed another reason to feel broken, Elena cried out to no one.

"Damon…" she breathed between sobs. "Damon!" she cried in agony. "Help me…" she breathed before letting the sobs wrack through her body, carrying her into a slumber.

Hearing her weak cry for help was the most horrible kind of torture there is. I would gladly take a stake one hundred times over if it meant that Elena was in the safety of my arms. The phone slipped through my shaky hands and fell onto the floor. I stared blankly into space, not bothering to respond to the stairs burning holes in my body. I couldn't breathe; it felt like there was a golf-ball sized lump in my throat.

A flood of emotions came over me, threatening to pull me under. Fear, anger, frustration, desperation, and empathy were all coursing through my veins. I didn't have the strength to lead the people in front of me because for the first time, I had no course of action. I had no ideas, I had no motivation. I had no idea how I was gonna save Elena.

…

Elena woke up groggily, rubbing the side of her face where Klaus had hit her. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around for some indication about what time it was.

"Good morning, lovely day isn't it?" Klaus asked, standing outside of the cage with a smug smile on his face.

"I wouldn't know," Elena said coldly, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"That's right – and you're not going to know," Klaus said proudly. At this, Elena threw the covers off her blanket and stood to face him.

"What's all this for? What could you gain from this? You got what you wanted – the curse is broken, so why am I here?" Elena asked. She was taken aback by her sudden spark of courage.

"You, my lovely…" Klaus spoke, pacing back and forth outside of the cell. "Are here because I have another mission for you," he said with another smug smile on his face.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Elena said, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"You are from the Petrova bloodline, the second most powerful bloodline in the supernatural world. I have been waiting for someone like you to exist so I can become the most powerful creature on this earth," Klaus explained.

"You are! You broke the damn curse! What else is there?" Elena asked, not bothering to lower her voice.

"I'm thinking something along the lines of _The Golden Trio_. You, Stefan and I would be invincible, world domination at its best!" he suggested with a wry smile. Suddenly, Elena felt like her heart was trying to break out of her rib cage.

"You're insane…" Elena said, her eyes darting to the ground, trying to figure out what he wants from her.

"Imagine the possibilities if I were to change you…" Klaus suggested. Elena looked at him, her eyes narrowing, trying to defy him.

"I'm human, you turn me – I'll be a vampire. Rendered completely useless to you," Elena told him, afraid of him going a step ahead.

"What's that sarcastic term the kids use these days? Oh yes, '_Thank you, Captain Obvious_," Klaus offered before standing in front of the door, hands folded in front of him, a smug smile on his face. "What I'm suggesting is a bit more complex and powerful than your run of the mill transition…"

He cocked his head to the side, the smile never leaving his menacing features. "I'm merely imagining the possibilities of a Petrova Hybrid," Klaus suggested simply.

Elena felt her insides grow numb with fear and for the second time that day, she felt as if her heart was thudding to escape the barriers her ribs and skin created. Her eyes widened in horror, the tears escaping with no sound. Elena was in the worst state of shock she could remember having. Suddenly, her knees began to tremble and soon enough they gave way – allowing her to collapse on the floor. Curling into the fetal position for the second time she's been here, she let the tears and uneven breaths wrack her body.

…

Damon was standing on the back porch, looking out into the forest that covered most of his back yard. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed Caroline coming outside and standing beside him.

"We'll get her back," Caroline whispered softly. Suddenly Damon turned around, their faces inches apart as he growled at her. To his surprise, she held her own when she pushed him backwards, sending him stumbling over his own feet. "I'm not girly little Caroline anymore, Damon. You can't tower over me and expect me to crumble. Do you think you're the one in agony wondering where Elena is or even if she's alive?" she breathed.

"DON'T!" Damon shouted at her, but she kept talking.

"We've known Elena a hell of a lot longer than you have, but we look to _you_ because out of all of us, despite all the crap you've put that girl through – you're still the one she repeatedly puts her faith in and you're the one she trusts with her life, " Caroline told him flatly. He rolled his eyes and faced the petite blonde.

"You know that's a load of crap. She trusts me to keep her safe, that's it. It's Stefan it's always gonna be Stefan," he mumbled. Caroline huffed and gripped Damon tightly by the shoulders.

"Are you an idiot?" she asked flatly. He raised his eyebrows incredulously before shrugging off her touch. "For some weird reason, your whole method of "_shoot first, ask questions later"_, it makes her feel safe. You don't worry about collateral damage. Stefan loves Elena, anyone can see that. But we all put _our_ faith in you first and foremost because everyone knows – including Elena that at the end of the day, _you'll_ be the one to keep her alive."

Damon briefly flashed to the conversation he had with Stefan right after Bonnie's 'death'.

"_You could have told me," Stefan reminded Damon as he paused at the bottom of the stairs._

"_How do I know when you're gonna go blabbing things to your girlfriend?" Damon retorted, heading up the stairs before Stefan stopped him._

"_Do you have any idea what you put her through?" Stefan asked. Damon turned around to face his little brother. He shouldn't have to justify anything to him, but when it comes to Elena – he'd be willing to do anything._

"_See, that's exactly why I didn't tell you. You never would have been able to do it! Don't get me wrong Stefan; I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions, while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it," he had begun walking up the second flight of stairs before he turned to face his brother on the banister. "But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive. _

To his surprise, when he zoned back to earth, Caroline was just looking at him with waiting eyes. he gave her a small smile and patted her on the back. "Thanks Barbie," he muttered as he headed back into the house.

"Oh and another thing, since I'm Barbie – what's your nickname?" she asked, following suit.

"Big D…" he answered simply before turning around and smirking at her. "I'm sure you remember why," before tossing her a wink.

"Ass…" she muttered behind him as he joined everyone to save the girl he loved.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	9. Invasion

"Remind me again why she's still here?" Alaric asked, confusion etched on his face. He was referring to Andie who had taken up residency at the Salvatore Boarding house.

"Because Klaus is in contact with her, and so far she's our only lead on getting Elena back…" Damon said for what he felt like the fifth time (it was only the first).

"How can vampires even compel people over the phone?" Alaric asked, not necessarily to Damon but mainly to a generalized audience.

"I think there's a huge asterisk beside _vampire_ and _Klaus_," Damon said in a tone that told everyone he was clearly annoyed. It had been two day since Andie had shown everyone that video of Elena, and delivered Klaus' message and everyone has been on the edge with worry. Bonnie and Jeremy came in through the front door from their visit to the witches burial ground.

"Well?" Alaric prompted.

"They wouldn't even let us pass the front door…" Bonnie said quietly, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Damn witches…" Damon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes out of frustration, earning a glare from Bonnie. "You know what I meant…" he muttered, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "You think that Klaus would have at least had the decency _not_ to block Elena so we could use a tracking spell?"

"Yeah, I thought people were supposed to get forgetful in their old age…" Tyler offered, emerging from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hands.

"Not the case with vampires," Caroline explained, returning to the book on her lap.

"You're still doing research?" Tyler asked her.

"Research?" she scoffed playfully. "I'm reading Gossip Girl…" Caroline stated, before averting her gaze back to the book. Tyler rolled his eyes, taking another bite out of his sandwich and Bonnie leaned her head on Jeremy's shoulder.

After a few moments of silence, Bonnie's head shot up from Jeremy's shoulder, her eyes darting immediately to Damon.

"What?" he asked coldly, taking a sip of his bourbon.

"I might know a spell…it's risky but…it's worth a shot," Bonnie said before running to grab something from upstairs. She was back within a minute, a large grimoire in her hands. Flipping adamantly through the pages, her hand landed on a very complex looking spell.

"Bonnie – no, it's too risky…" Jeremy warned her, attempting to close the book.

"Do you want to find Elena or not?" Bonnie asked coldly. Seeing the hurt on his face, her expression softened. "I have to do _something_," Bonnie told him.

"What's it do?" Caroline asked, breaking the tension.

"It would allow me to possess Klaus, even if for just a moment…maybe if I do that, I could see where he's keeping her and if she's alright…" Bonnie explained.

"Wait – wait, wait…" Jeremy interrupted again. "Have you ever used this spell before?"

"No…" Bonnie answered honestly. "But –" she tried to reason.

"But nothing…" Alaric interrupted. "You are the only witch we have; we can't sacrifice you with any knowledge of how this could turn out…"

"You don't understand – " Bonnie tried again.

"We'll use Andie…" Damon said suddenly. Everyone in the room looked at him with horror on their faces. "Don't give me those judgmental eyes," he said to everyone (not just Bonnie this time). "I don't give a damn that she's just a human. Elena is _missing_, and if this damn spell is the only thing we have at the moment, I'm damn well gonna sacrifice whoever I need to find her, got it?" he asked coldly.

"Elena wouldn't want…" Caroline began.

"Shut up," he said fiercely. "Everybody just shut the hell up. This is _my_ house…this is my –"he broke off for a moment, catching himself before he said anything further. "This is _Elena_," he settled for. "I don't care what Elena would do right now, because you know what? Elena isn't here, so I'm doing what _I_ want and if any of you have a problem with it, kindly get the hell out of my house. Now are we going to do the spell or not?" he asked, eyeing everyone in the room. For the first time in a long time, everyone was almost afraid of Damon.

Without a word, Bonnie sat beside Andie and took her hands. With a look of guilt in her eyes, she began chanting. Suddenly, the house started to shake slightly. Caroline stood beside Tyler, grabbing his hand instinctively while Alaric and Jeremy exchanged confused glances. Bonnie looked once more at Damon, giving him a chance to change his mind but he didn't.

"_Through the eyes of another, let me see. Through the body of another, let me be," _Bonnie said with conviction before the room fell silent.

"_You are from the Petrova bloodline, the second most powerful bloodline in the supernatural world. I have been waiting for someone like you to exist so I can become the most powerful creature on this earth," Klaus explained._

"_You are! You broke the damn curse! What else is there?" Elena asked, not bothering to lower her voice._

"_I'm thinking something along the lines of The Golden Trio. You, Stefan and I would be invincible, world domination at its best!" he suggested with a wry smile. Suddenly, Elena felt like her heart was trying to break out of her rib cage._

"_You're insane…" Elena said, her eyes darting to the ground, trying to figure out what he wants from her. _

"_Imagine the possibilities if I were to change you…" Klaus suggested. Elena looked at him, her eyes narrowing, trying to defy him._

"_I'm human, you turn me – I'll be a vampire. Rendered completely useless to you," Elena told him, afraid of him going a step ahead._

"_What's that sarcastic term the kids use these days? Oh yes, 'Thank you, Captain Obvious," Klaus offered before standing in front of the door, hands folded in front of him, a smug smile on his face. "What I'm suggesting is a bit more complex and powerful than your run of the mill transition…" _

Bonnie didn't have the chance to listen to the end of his proposal before she was thrust back into reality. She opened her eyes, and they were now full of confusion and fear. Hyperventilating, she immediately dropped her hands from Andie's and began to shake.

"What? What is it?" Jeremy asked, immediately rushing to her side. Bonnie leaned into Jeremy's embrace for a moment before taking a deep breath and standing up to talk to the worried faces in the room.

"I saw Elena in the dark room again, locked up like an animal with Klaus talking to her through the barred door. He said something about the Golden Trio, them being inseparable if he were to change her…" Bonnie explained, gazing to the ground, searching her mind for details.

"Why the hell would he want to turn Elena into a vampire?" Jeremy interrupted. Bonnie shook her head fiercely.

"He doesn't want to turn her into a vampire. He mentioned Elena comes from the second most powerful bloodline in the supernatural world, and he wants to take all the power he can get…"

"But he's already a hybrid, what else is there?" Caroline asked.

"I…I don't know…I was thrown out before I could listen to any more…" Bonnie said, defeat lacing her tone. "But by the way he was looking at her…Klaus…he's cooking up something big," Bonnie looked around the room before her eyes finally landed on Damon. "Bigger than any of us have ever seen…"

For the first time in a long time – Damon Salvatore felt lost.

…

Klaus clutched his head in pain before straightening up and fixing the collar on his shirt. "Bring me the girl," he ordered to Stefan. Stefan looked at him confusingly before nodding and headed off towards the basement to get Elena. He arrived in front of the cell. Looking at Elena, lying on the floor as sobs wracked through her body, he remembered the emotions he should be feeling. Guilt, worry, concern…but all he could feel was numb. Elena looked up from her position on the floor, and her heart beat began to pick up, causing him to remember the taste of her blood. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside the cell.

…

"Stefan? What…what are you doing?" I asked as Stefan slid his arms underneath my small frame and picked me up effortlessly, carrying me up the stairs. He brought me to the fancy room I had been in when I first came here. He placed me in the same chair I was bound to before. Stefan didn't look at me or say anything; he just took his stance by the doorframe, his head hung down and his eyes on the ground.

"What loyal friends you have…" Klaus said with a smirk on his face as he was rolling up the sleeves on his dress shirt. I could feel my eyes widened at mention of the people I missed with every fibre of my being. He sauntered over to me, the smirk never leaving his face. "Not to mention the fact that your witch friend is still very much alive and quite powerful if I do say so myself…" he stated. I lifted her chin defiantly, eyeing Stefan and wondering what he told Klaus.

"Quite the spell she just used too," he offered. My gaze flew back to Klaus, concern coursing through my body. _What was the spell? Did it work? Was she strong enough? Did she get help from the witches burial ground? _I decided it was best not to bombard Klaus with questions about Bonnie's power, knowing he would use it to his advantage.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I told him honestly.

"Long story short, she just invaded my mind to get information. Normally I wouldn't mind however, she crossed the line when getting information on my master plan. Thankfully I threw her out before she could hear the _Petrova Hybrid_ explanation…" Klaus explained, pacing back and forth in front of me.

"I told you that Damon was looking for me. You're kidding yourself if you think that they'll stop trying to find me!" I told him. I was surprised at the sudden tone my voice took, it was almost fearless. Klaus flashed across the room, his back to me as he looked for something in the large hutch that contained a Royal Dalton collection.

"I'm well aware that the elder Salvatore will stop at nothing to save you," Klaus said before grabbing something silvery from a slender drawer in the hutch. "Unless I give him a reason to," he said with a smirk. I could feel my eyes furrow together in confusion but I didn't have time to think as suddenly, the silvery object in Klaus' hand sliced the skin on my chest.

I started to hyperventilate as I could smell the blood trickling down my shirt. I looked up at Klaus, my eyes watery with tears that had yet to spill over. Avoiding my gaze, he looked at Stefan that was still standing awkwardly in the doorframe.

"Do me a favour and go fetch that video camera, I'd like to send a message to her friends…" Klaus said with a smirk. Suddenly, Stefan flashed back with a video camera set up on a tripod. He set it directly in front of my chair. Klaus stood in front of it, and I could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Hello my lovelies," he spoke to the camera. "It has come to my attention that Miss. Bennett has acquired quite the power, so much so as to use a very complex possession spell. I can't say that I've come to appreciate an invasion of my privacy, especially when it comes to my master plan. I've sent that expendable human girl to tell you that you would never see Elena again. With that being said, I hope you enjoy the show…according to TV ratings, they say a little something like this," he coughed before speaking again. "_This program may not be suitable for younger viewers. Viewer discretion is advised,_" he said before turning around.

"Smile for the camera, Elena…" he told me. I looked at the camera with wide eyes, still recovering from the now stinging cut on my chest. My breathing had slowed, not by much but I looked at the camera, my face void of any emotion. Suddenly, Klaus was in front of me – his eyes staring into mine as he spoke. "Take off your sweater and smile for the camera…" he spoke with conviction.

Without any room to object, my hands moved to the zipper of my sweater. I dropped it to the floor, the cool air drifting to my torso that was now only covered in a black tank top. Suddenly, without being able to not obey Klaus, a wide smile spread across my face as I looked at the camera. I literally had no control over my body. My mind went over why this was happening, and suddenly I remembered my neck feeling naked…my neck naked of my necklace.

"Extend your arms…" Klaus whispered menacingly. Doing as he said, my arms were stiff as a board out in front of me as if I were a robot. He brought the cool knife down the skin on the inside of my arms.

"No…no…stop, please. Please stop, please…" I begged to no avail. I watched in horror as the blood trickled down my arms and down my hands, falling off my fingertips.

"Stand up," Klaus ordered. My eyes searched the room for help, hoping to find Stefan but he was no here to be found.

"DAMON! HELP ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, HELP ME! DAMON, DAMON HELP ME! DAMONNNNNN!" I pleaded into the open room, earning Klaus' hand covering my mouth to stifle my pleas.

"Even the great Damon Salvatore can't help you now…" Klaus whispered menacingly.

Standing behind me, Klaus lifted up my shirt to reveal my midriff. Digging a little deeper, he drove the knife across my stomach. It felt like I was in awake surgery, that's how deep the cut was. My hands instinctively flew to my stomach, clutching the open wound as I staggered to the floor. The tears were falling freely from my face. Doubled over on the floor in sheer agony, the pain and suffering wracking through my body – Klaus wasn't done.

Klaus grabbed my limp body and held me up in front of him, placing his mouth on my neck. Suddenly, his fangs pierced my skin as I cried out in pain again. The room started to get hazy and suddenly, Klaus dropped his hold on me, letting me slump to the ground. Barely conscious, I could hear him lick his lips and finally standing in front of the camera.

"That's what happens when you invade my mind…I meant what I said; you'll never see her again. I wouldn't suggest any parlour tricks again; you might end up being an eye witness to her death…" Klaus said before turning off the camera.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **


	10. Damn You

"I don't know..." Bonnie said for the umpteenth time. She was now massaging her temples, her eyes closed. Jeremy was sitting beside her, rubbing soothing circles on her back in a feeble attempt to de-stress her.

"Keep it PG..." Damon muttered, entering the living room with two cups of blood, handing one over to Caroline. She eyed his extended hand hesitantly. "Take it, I don't bite..." Caroline raised her eyebrows incredulously. Damon rolled his eyes and put the cup in front of her. "Okay, I won't bite...besides, that's wolf boy's job now..." Damon muttered, taking a seat on the sofa.

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Tyler groaned, looking to Jeremy for some sort of support, earning nothing but a shrug of his shoulders.

"Lets see: you bit me, I nearly died, Stefan got a cure, I'm cured, Stefan's out doing god knows what with Klaus and now Elena's missing...so you can stop apologizing when you find us a good old working time machine..." Damon muttered.

"You're not seriously blaming Tyler for this, are you?" Alaric asked, his tone remrimanding. He eyed Damon skeptically, earning a small growl from Damon.

"Don't start with me, Ric..." he muttered grudgingly, taking another sip of blood.

"No, you don't start with us..." Bonnie told him, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"You guys..." Caroline began, trying to ease the tension.

"I have no control over what happens when I turn!" Tyler tried to defend himself.

"I took out a werewolf's heart once because of my _uncontrollable_ hand spasms..." Damon teased, raising his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. Seeing the way Tyler tensed up only egged Damon on further. "I think it was right where you're sitting that I accidentally had a spasm that accidentally ganked your uncle..." he muttered, taking another sip of blood.

One minute, Damon was sipping his blood and Tyler was on the floor next to Caroline. The next thing you knew, Tyler tackled Damon to the ground. Within seconds, Damon's hands were around Tyler's throat.

"Damon!" he heard Caroline shout. Damon didn't care. Not because he didn't like Tyler...although he wouldn't admit it, Tyler was a pretty good kid...but he was just so frustrated, he hadn't been hunting in a while and they were no closer to finding Elena. Suddenly, Caroline's high-pitched squeaky voice turned into Elena's.

_"Damon...you're better than this. Let him go...it's not his fault. Let him go..."_ she coaxed. Damon begrudgingly released the teen wolf from his grasp, Tyler slumped to the floor breathing heavily.

Even when she wasn't around, she made him be the better man. How does that work?

Through all the chaos, nobody noticed when Andie floated to the door. Coming back moments later, she had a large, yellow envelope in her hands. "There's no name or address on it...I wonder who it's for..." she marvelled, looking at the envelope from every angle. Damon rolled his eyes and flashed across the room, snatching the parcel from her hands.

"I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here and say it's for the _owner_ of the house..." he muttered, ripping off the envelope to reveal what's inside. He unwrapped the severely bubbled parcel, which revealed a disc. He fingered it between his hands, exchanging looks of both confusion and curiousity with everyone in the room.

"Did you actually order an adult video, Damon? God, that is so...like you!" Caroline huffed, flipping her hair. He growled.

"No, Barbie...I don't know what this is!" Flashing back into the room, he put the disc in the DVD player. "But I'm gonna find out..." he said with conviction, pressing play.

**...**

Klaus appeared on the screen, a smirk evident on his face. "Hello my lovelies," he spoke to the camera. "It has come to my attention that Miss. Bennett has acquired quite the power, so much so as to use a very complex possession spell. I can't say that I've come to appreciate an invasion of my privacy, especially when it comes to my master plan. I've sent that expendable human girl to tell you that you would never see Elena again. With that being said, I hope you enjoy the show…according to TV ratings, they say a little something like this," he coughed before speaking again. "_This program may not be suitable for younger viewers. Viewer discretion is advised,_" he said before turning around.

Klaus turned to the frightened brunette behind him.

"Elena..." I breathed, both relief and horror in my voice when i took a closer look at her condition. She had a large cut across her chest, bleeding down her shirt.

"Smile for the camera, Elena..." Klaus told her. I watched as she looked at the camera, her brown eyes wide and full of fear. Her face was void of any emotion. Suddenly, Klaus was in front of her - his eyes staring deeply into hers as she spoke. "Take off your sweater and smile for the camera..." he ordered.

"She doesn't have her necklace..." Bonnie choked out, clutching Jeremy in horror. My eyes darted across the screen, my muscles tightening up. We all watched as Elena's shaky hands moved to the zipper on her sweater. She dropped it to the floor, and with vampire eyes - I could easily see the goosebumps appearing on her skin as the draft hit her like a ton of bricks. Wearing nothing but a tank top, and being able to do nothing but obey, a wide smile spread across her face as she looked at the camera.

"Extend your arms..." Klaus whispered menacingly. I immidiately tensed up, my mind going a thousand miles a minute, wondering what was ahppening to her. Doing as he said, her arms were stiff as a board out in front of her, her stance mirroring that of a robot. Suddenly, he brought the silver object down her delicate skin.

"No...no...stop, please. Please stop, please..." Elena begged. Her voice was laced with nothing but horror and fear and helplessness. Holding back tears, I watched as the blood from her arms trickled down to her hands, falling off her fingertips in drops.

"Stand up," Klaus ordered. I noticed as her brown eyes darted around the room, searching for hope that wasn't there. Klaus was now standing behind Elena his arm around over her shoulder and across her chest, much like when he was drinking her blood during the sacrifice. He lifted up her shirt to reveal her midriff. Digging a little deeper, he drove the silver knife across Elena's delicate skin.

"DAMON! HELP ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, HELP ME! DAMON, DAMON HELP ME! DAMONNNNN!" Elena pleaded into the open room, earning Klaus' hand covering her mouth to stifle her pleas.

"Elena..." I choked out, a tear running down my cheek.

"Even the _great_ Damon Salvatore can't help you now..." he whispered in her ear. As Elena was now clutching the bleeding gash on her stomach, he once again grabbed her lip body, holding her in place in front of him while he placed his mouth on her neck. Suddenly, his fangs pierced her skin as Elena's cries filled the room. He dropped his hold on me, letting her slump to the ground.

Klaus was now back in front of the camera, a smirk on his face. "That's what happens to the girl when you invade the privacy of my mind. I meant what I said; you'll never see her again. I wouldn't suggest any parlour tricks either; you might end up being an eyewitness to her death..." he told the watchers of the video before turning off the camera.

**...**

Damon was the first to move. Ripping it's cords from the sockets in the wall, he picked up the TV and threw it across the room. In the process of the flying object, it knocked over a lamp and the wet bar, causing drinks and glass to shatter across the floor. After seeing the damage, Damon flashed up the stairs and closed the door behind him. When he was enclosed in his bedroom, he immidiately flew to the surround system and blared music, leaving the walls booming. Soon enough, he couldn't hear himself think which is exactly what he wanted.

After taking a breather and realizing the helplessness of the moment, Damon leaned against his bedroom door. Running his fingers through his raven black hair, ready to pull out his hair, he sunk to the floor and let the sobs of both frustration and fear wrack through his body. His eyes darted to his bed, the memory of lying there with Elena filling his mind instantly.

"_Damn you, Elena_..." he whispered angrily. _"Damn you for making me feel! Damn you for doing this to me! Damn you for making me love you!" _he shouted into his empty room, pounding his fist on the floor, leaving a small indent. Suddenly, his eyes darted to window. His emotions controlling the best of him, he jumped out the window and ran like hell through the forest - desperate to get away from Mystic Falls and all it's wonders.

**Hey! Thank you so much for all the positive reviews I've gotten so far. My computer crashed and so I've been delayed in writing another chapter...I'll do my best to get it working again, but this is what I have so far. Please review, it's greatly appreciated! **

**Next time in Hanging by a Moment... Stefan encounters an unlikely source. Damon's desperation reaches new heights. A dark secret from someone's past is revealed. **


	11. Two Weeks

Two weeks. That's how long I've been gone. Two weeks since I've been in the safety of my home. Two weeks since I've had a good nights sleep. Two weeks since I've had a proper meal. Two weeks since I've heard Caroline complain about Tyler. Two weeks since Jeremy asked me for advice. Two week since I've heard Damon tease Caroline or Alaric.

_Damon_.

His name was like shards of glass pumping through my heart. I felt every wound on my body sear in pain. I missed Damon. I missed him more than I thought was humanly possible. I miss his jet black hair and his leather-jacket scent. I miss the sound of his combat boots clinking on the floor. I miss his smirk and his ocean blue eyes. I miss everything about him. It both pained and scared me to think that I might never see him again.

Part of me, the very smallest part of me was grateful. Maybe when Klaus was finished with his new race, everyone I love would finally be free. They would be free of the burden that my existence cast upon them. They would be free to live their lives as they always wished. On the contrary, the rest of me wished nothing more than to be confined in the safety of the Boarding House.

My thoughts were interrupted by the cage door swinging open. Unable to move, I turned my head to see Stefan shuffle forward, a glass of water and a pill in hand. "Here, take this…it'll help with the pain," he offered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Does the great Klaus know you're down here?" I asked, taking the pill and downing it with the water. The water soothed my throat and I immediately relaxed back down on the lumpy pillow.

"He had to take care of a few things, it's just you and me for right now…" he said quietly. And with that, he turned to walk out the door. To my surprise, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face me. "You called out for him…" he announced. "When Klaus was hurting you, you called out his name. Over and over again, like he would save you…like you would have given anything to see him…" Stefan told me.

"I would have" I told him honestly. I placed my hand over the wound on my stomach and sat up slightly, my entire body aching with pain. "I would have given anything to see Damon because you would have given anything not to save me."

"Don't you get it, Elena?" Stefan asked, shuffling closer to me. "I don't have a choice!" he said, his voice growing louder.

"You _always_ have a choice, Stefan!" I yelled. I took a deep breath to regain my composure. Opening my eyes Stefan was standing in the corner, his arms folded across his chest. "I should be afraid of you. Everything in my body is screaming at me to be afraid of you…but I _can't_ be because I know who you are –"

"You don't know anything-" Stefan began.

"I know who you are." I repeated, my voice laced with conviction. "And this…" I gestured to the walls of the cell that enclosed me. "This isn't it. This isn't you. You're not this guy," I told him honestly. I mustered up all the energy I could and swung my legs over the bed, my hand still clutching the wound on my stomach. I was shuffling closer to him, my legs like weights as they carried my body. "You don't want to do this…" I whispered, hesitantly extending my hand. I just barely touched his arm when suddenly; I was flown across the cell.

Stefan's hand was around my neck. He lifted me briefly from the wall before slamming me against the wall again. My head seared with pain as my head collided with the cement. Tears were running down my face as I hesitantly looked into the eyes of the man I used to love.

"THIS IS ME!" Stefan shouted in my face. My body went numb with pain as I looked at how truly broken Stefan had become.

"Then kill me…" I choked out.

"What?" he said, taken aback by my courage. He released his hold on my neck and I slumped to the floor.

"I said, then kill me…" I repeated my voice hoarse. "If you are _so_ far gone and if you really don't give a damn about me anymore – then kill me. Right here, right now." I challenged him. I opened my arms, ready to embrace death. He looked at me, his eyes wide with what I assumed was horror and confusion.

"I really quite admire you, Elena…" a voice said, taking his stance beside Stefan. It didn't take a genius to recognize the malice in his voice. "Your courage and bravery, it's quite touching actually." I folded my arms across my chest and held back a hiss as I was putting slight pressure on the gash taking residence on my stomach.

"Come, Stefan…I've brought you a gift…" Klaus said, his menacing smirk on his lips. Stefan simply nodded to Klaus and flashed up the stairs. Klaus exchanged one last glance with me before following Stefan up the stairs. I collapsed on the bed, completely drained of any courage I may have had. My thoughts were interrupted by the ear piercing _screams_ I heard on the floor above me. It didn't take a genius to know what Klaus' _gift_ was.

A lone tear ran down my cheek and I said a silent prayer for the victims a floor above me.

…**..**

"Thanks for meeting me," Stefan said coldly, shoving his hands in his pocket awkwardly. The figure he was speaking to sauntered out of the shadows and into the light of the abandoned warehouse he requested the meeting.

"Anything for you…" Katherine said, her signature smirk evident on her face. She sauntered over to where Stefan stood by the door, running her hand over his chest and inhaling – relishing in the closeness and privacy. A low growl erupted from the back of Stefan's throat, causing Katherine to release her hold on him and turn around. "What's this about, anyway" she asked, strutting around the warehouse, running her finger over the dusty furniture.

"I need your help," Stefan told her honestly – lowering his gaze to the ground. Katherine stopped dead in her tracks, interested in what he was saying. Her eyebrow raised mischievously, her smirk falling into its regular place on her lips and she turned around to face him.

"Go on," she questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

"I need you to get Elena out of here" Stefan asked her. Katherine's eyes widened in what he assumed were a mixture of surprise and amusement. Rightly so, Katherine cocked her head back, her laughter emanating throughout the warehouse. Stefan stood still, his face void of emotion as he waited for her to get a grip.

"Damon was _so_ wrong!" she said, her laughter minimizing to a chuckle. "You _are _funny!" Katherine watched as Stefan stood in the warehouse, not moving and his face emotionless when it finally dawned on her. "Oh even better – you're not kidding and you think I'll actually help you!" she said, walking over to Stefan and pinching his cheeks. "You are _so_ cute!" she squealed mockingly. Stefan growled and before she knew it, she was up against the far wall, his hand around her throat. Katherine could have easily switched the positions they were in but decided against it, relishing in Stefan being so close to her. She decided to take advantage of the moment, running her hands up and down his chest, her eyes screaming for him.

"I need you to get Elena out of here," he repeated – his voice low yet full of conviction. "Klaus has a meeting with a witch tomorrow afternoon, leaving Elena in my care."

Katherine rolled her eyes and a low chuckle erupted from her lips. "You honestly think Klaus will leave his victim in the care of her ex boyfriend?" she asked. "Klaus has been on this earth longer than you know – he isn't stupid. This is a trap, and you're walking right into it!" she warned him, her voice growing low with concern, an emotion she wasn't familiar with. "He'll kill you," she finished.

"Then let him kill me – as long as Elena's safe…" he began.

"What is it with you Salvatore's?" Katherine questioned, her eyebrow rising in anger. "Always the heroes – saving the damsel in distress. Well I'm not a hero," Katherine spat. "And I won't die for Elena!"

"I'm not doing this for Elena," Stefan lied. Katherine's eyes narrowed in question, her blood boiling underneath her skin as she got angrier by the minute. "I'm doing this for Damon,"

"Haven't you done enough for Damon? He's the whole reason you're in this mess!" Katherine spat, getting frustrated with Stefan's thick headedness.

"He's my brother."

Katherine was now breathing heavily, mentally scolding feeling like this – especially in front of Stefan. "If you cross him, he will kill everyone who you ever gave a damn about! What are you hoping to accomplish from this?"

"I'm hoping that when all of this is over – Klaus will be dead," Stefan announced. Katherine rolled her eyes, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"And how exactly do you kill a were-vamp hybrid?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter – the point is, Elena can't be in the line of fire. When this is all over, I need to be able to make an amends with my brother; I can't do that if the girl he loves is dead at my expense. It happened once before with you, I won't let it happen again."

"So let me get this straight – I save Elena…Damon gets both yours and his girl, you get to kill the most evil thing in the world, you look like the hero, I'm still the bitch and you only get your brothers affection. What do I get?" Katherine enquired.

Stefan took a deep breath and a small step forward, looking into the brown eyes of the vampire in front of him. "You get to show me that there is something inside of you worth loving," he said coldly. Katherine looked into the emerald eyes of the man she's loved all of this time – emotions of anger, confusion, resentment, temptation, resistance and hesitance all coursing through her body. Katherine took a deep breath and met Stefan's gaze.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.


	12. History of the Originals

Elena leaned on the cool cement wall, letting the cool temperature soothe her burning forehead. Her clothes were drenched in sweat. Elena was dehydrated and malnourished, her breathing labored. Her once warm brown eyes that sparkled were now dull and distant. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. One hand was on her stomach in a feeble attempt to soothe the throbbing ache on her skin. The cuts on her arms were burning, one of them turning slightly infected. The scabbing wound on her chest broke apart every time she took a breath, causing her to hiss in pain.

Her mind was currently acting as a ping-pong ball, her thoughts bouncing from thoughts of Jeremy to the memories of loving Stefan to wishing she could see Damon one last time. Suddenly, a flood of heat washed over her as she instinctively turned and vomited. She expected to dry heave, but due to the malnutrition and dehydration, she had coughed up a very small amount of blood, but enough to make her stomach turn. Elena brought her hand up to wipe her mouth and collapsed on the dirt floor, letting the coolness of the dirty cement give her temporary relief.

"How's our guest of honor?" a voice said from the darkness. Elena didn't have the strength to look up, not that she had to – she could recognize that malicious voice anywhere. "Not too good, unfortunately?" Klaus asked. Elena didn't have to open her eyes to see the smirk on his lips or the fire in his eyes. "With any luck, you'll be out of this predicament very soon…" he mumbled to himself. "And then I will finally rid your friends and family of the headache your existence has caused them…"

"Shut up…" Elena said hoarsely, anger in her voice.

"I seem to have struck a nerve, have I?" Klaus teased. "It's just as well. When I kill you – the worthless, waste of space, nothing you have become will finally be gone forever – leaving your family and friends to mourn as they should have in the first place when your parents car went of the bridge, that fateful night in May two years ago."

Elena's mind began to race a thousand miles per minute. _How did Klaus know about that? Was he involved? He couldn't have been – he didn't know I existed…or did he? _

"Of course, Mr. Salvatore is an excellent story teller…" Klaus continued. "I asked him what drew him back to Mystic Falls after all these years; and he told me his interest lay in the hands of none other than you. It's to be expected I suppose, since you are the doppelganger of Katerina. She was quite the catch…"

"Stefan loved me for me – I am nothing like Katherine," Elena spat at him – anger coursing through her veins at the things Klaus was insinuating.

"My dear brother Elijah never did get into detail with his stories, did he?" Klaus asked, his eyes narrowing in question.

"What are you talking about?" I choked.

"It all goes back to the first family…my apologies, my family," Klaus corrected himself. "I was the youngest of the seven children my mother bore all together. Elijah was the middle, and yet he was the brother that I found myself acquainted to. I spent most of my childhood believing that Hugo was my father. Unbeknownst to me or my siblings, my biological father was a werewolf – his name was Josephus. You see, my mother Lucille had an affair at the time of my conception, and it wasn't until I showed animalistic tendencies that Hugo killed Josephus, thus starting a war between the two species."

Elijah had already explained the story to Elena, but she was intrigued by the entirely new perspective Klaus brought to the story. Her thoughts were interrupted when he continued.

"Elijah and I did not find out the truth about my parentage until I was 19 years old. Angered by her betrayal – my mother was my first kill – thus triggering the werewolf curse."

"You killed your own mother?"

"It is what the elder Salvatore refers to as _collateral damage_. Unbeknownst to any one in the family – my mother had contacted a witch when she knew she had fallen pregnant with me. She warned this witch, Mary, that if it shall come to pass – to seal my werewolf side. When I was roughly 20 years old, I sought out Mary, wanting her to unseal my animalistic side…"

"But she didn't…" Elena guessed.

"No, she couldn't."

"What –"

"As it turns out, Mary had a daughter. Her name was Charlotte – Charlotte was the original Petrova woman. Mary was not a saint either. She killed her own daughter to pay an old debt to my mother. Mary begged for mercy at my hands and revealed that there would be another Petrova; Charlotte had a child out of wedlock – causing the lack of hesitancy to kill her own daughter. All I had to do was wait,"

"So Katherine is Charlotte's daughter?" Elena asked, puzzled.

"No, no, no…Katherine is a _descendant_ of Charlotte," Klaus explained. "Mary explained that if one was patient enough – the opportunity would come, where I could be a true hybrid. I searched the world for nearly 500 years, searching for this Petrova woman – there was no trace of a doppelganger until my brother and myself found ourselves in Bulgaria, 1492. Her name was Katerina,"

Elena nodded in understanding. The story was finally beginning to make sense to her.

"Of course, the spell requires waiting until a full moon. Unfortunately, the next full moon was an estimated ten months from my arrival in Bulgaria…that gave me ten months to spend with Katerina. I knew she had shown _interest_," he spat "in my brother, but Elijah was nothing compared to the things I could give to her."

"You were going to kill her –"

"She was a petty human, easily persuaded and easily smitten…" he continued. "I got tired of waiting in Bulgaria for as the 21st centuries call it, _waiting for the other shoe to drop_; I decided to travel the world and return at the next full moon, leaving Katerina in my brother's possession. I returned eight months later only to discover that Katerina had escaped at the hands of my brother. He loved her…petty mistake," he added.

"But then how am I –"

"Katerina had fallen pregnant. The paternity of her child has been in question all of these years. That is how you exist, Elena…"

"Vampires can't pro-create…" Elena remembered. _But they love to try…_

"Up until recently, it was believed that there was no cure for a werewolf bite…" Klaus reminded Elena. Elena's eyes darted forward in front of her, struggling to put together the pieces of Katherine, Elijah and Klaus' stories.

"So Katherine had a baby, but neither you nor Elijah knew about it?" Elena tried to clarify.

"Perhaps I wouldn't have slaughtered her family had she revealed that information," Klaus thought absentmindedly. It's all very Young and the Restless now that I think about it…" Elena furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion but Klaus shrugged lightly. "Times have changed, you get bored. You have to find new means of entertainment. However, so imagine my surprise when I get wind that my dear brother has not only found the descendant of Katerina, but that she is human – and the doppelganger."

"Isobel was a descendant, why wasn't she the doppelganger? Why me?" Elena asked aloud.

"You and I will never know," Klaus told her honestly. "But I am sick of petty little humans and vampires trying to outsmart me. You are going to be the first of many Petrova Hybrids and at the risk of sounding cliché – world domination will be mine…" Klaus whispered a smirk on his face. Elena clutched her head and cowered into the corner. She was frightened beyond belief, not just for herself – but for the people that would suffer because she exists.

"So you really are immortal…" Elena breathed, disbelief in her voice.

"I will be…" Klaus murmured to himself. Elena's ears shot up and her head whipped in his direction, confusion in her eyes.

"You can still die? But –" Elena began.

"Mother nature is a funny thing. Is anyone really immortal? No. Am I going to tell you how I could possibly die? No. I am a lot of things, Elena. An idiot is not one of them. My plan _will not_ be a reflection of what happened over 500 years ago." Elena's lips were quivering, her body shaking from both coldness and fear. "The next time you see me…" Klaus brought his hand up under his chin, a thinking gesture. "How do I put this?" he wondered sardonically before his grey eyes landing on me. "The next time you see me, you will be…" Klaus lifted his hands up, to air quote. "My little bitch…"

**CLIFFHANGER! Did you like my spin on the curse? **

**If any one is confused about anything, leave me a message or write a review and I'll explain it! **

**Who do you think is the father of Katherine's baby?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**How do you think is the only way to kill Klaus?**

**I really love reading reviews, it keeps me motivated and reminds me that people actually read and like what I'm writing. I fully accept constructive criticism, so please read. **

**- 50-60 reviews until next update! :D**


	13. This Love

"I spotted your eyes from across the room…" a girl named Alexis joked as she sat next to Damon, crossing her perfectly tanned leg over the other, straightening out her white skirt and white flower patterned shirt and she pulled her pink sweater across her chest, keeping warmth close to her body. She had wavy blonde hair that hung over her shoulders loosely. "I'm guessing you're new here?" she asked.

"On the contrary I am _very_ old…" he smirked and did the eye thing that drove Elena nuts. He quickly shook the thought of Elena away and turned his attention to the blonde next to him. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked, smirking again.

"Can't, designated driver…" she said, gesturing to another girl who seemed to be doing the worm. He nodded in understanding, chuckling to himself. "I'm surprised I haven't seen you around here before –" Alexis spoke again, redirecting her attention towards Damon.

"Maybe you have…" he said seductively.

"No, I would have remembered a face like yours…" she retorted, a smirk on her lips. "So how does one attractive man like yourself – find himself crashing a party with a bunch of drunken sorority girls and frat brothers?" she asked, her gaze averting from her animal friend and Damon.

"I've always liked college…" Alexis raised her eyebrows incredulously at Damon, encouraging him to tell the truth. He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, fine you caught me. I've always liked college _campuses_…" he elaborated. "Always someone-something" he quickly corrected, "to do."

"Oh, so you're looking for someone-something…to do?" she played along, pursing her lips and her eyes basically screaming for him. He licked his lips and nodded seductively. She looked around briefly and took his hand, leading him behind a door at the back of the dorm. He was expecting to see fluffy carpets and flowery bed spreads – instead he found himself faced with a very simple and studious looking dorm room. He raised his eyebrows in confusion as his eyes scanned the books on the bookshelf underneath the window. "I'm a resident…" she explained, a small smile on her face as he looked at the medical books.

"So what's a resident like yourself doing inviting a stranger into your dorm room?" he asked, a smirk still on his lips as he stalked towards her. She shrugged her shoulders, causing the material of her top to fall off – revealing her tanned skin.

"Girls just want to have fun…" Alexis said simply, a mischievous smile on her lips. Damon wasted no time as he crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss was hungry and messy – but he pulled away before she could take it further.

"Well that was my fun –" he finished, wiping his lips with his thumb.

"That's all I get?" Alexis asked, removing herself from leaning against the wall, breathless. "Just as well I suppose…" Damon raised his eyebrows, pressing her to continue. "As great as I'm sure the sex would be, I don't jump into bed with a man that a) hasn't even officially introduced himself or b) is in love with someone else," she told him honestly. Damon's blue eyes widened in confusion and surprise.

"First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, I'm not in love with anyone…" he spat.

"Want to try that again?" she asked, raising her eyebrows skeptically. Damon narrowed his eyes in aggravation. "What kind of love is it?" she pressed after a moment of silence.

"I'm not a 15 year old girl therefore I don't dwell over what kind of love this is!" Damon quipped, folding his arms across his chest in a defensive stance.

"So how much do you love her?" Alexis questioned.

"What the hell? What kind of question is that?" Damon asked, inching closer to the door.

"It's the kind of question where I'm asking if it's love, if it's big love or if its great love…" she explained.

"What's the difference?"

"Well…" she took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Love is like puppy love – you can get over it in two months. Big love, you can get over it in two years…but great love…" Alexis whistled, and then she inhaled – her blue eyes landing on Damon – gauging his reaction. "A great love changes everything about your world…" she finished.

He sat there on the opposite side of the dorm room – he was intent on getting some tonight in an attempt to numb the pain and here he was, talking about his love life with a stranger. More than that, he just realized that what he has with Elena is a great love because she has changed everything about his world – literally _everything_. It's like she's found her way to the center of who he used to be and turned everything upside down. Turned the darkness into light, hate into love… she made him into someone that was capable of feeling emotions he buried for over 145 years.

"Damon?" Alexis whispered, bringing Damon out of his epiphany. But it wasn't that Alexis called his name – it was that Damon never _told _her his name. Before he could speak, she stood up, her eyebrow raised and her chin held high. "If it's a great love, why are you here flirting with a sorority girl when you should be fighting for the woman that you love? Or are you just so afraid of rejection or of what you'll find that you've given up meanwhile she's fighting for her life?" she asked. Suddenly, Damon had his hands around her throat as he threw her against the wall.

"Who are you?" he growled, the veins under his eyes becoming more prominent. The girl didn't flinch under his hold and she wasn't frightened even though she was watching a vampire vamp out in front of her eyes.

"My name is Alexis…" she told him.

"Let me be clearer –" he thought, tightening his grip around her throat and bringing her up against the wall a little further so her legs were dangling about an inch above the ground. "_What are you_?" he spat out. Within seconds, Damon was clutching the hand that was around her throat to his chest, watching as the now burned skin healed back to normal. He chuckled lightly to himself, "let me guess…a witch?" he asked.

"Something like that," she replied – a smile on her face. A low growl erupted from Damon's throat again and she just held up her hand. "Relax – I'm not here to hurt you…" she told him, her voice low and relaxing.

"I beg to differ!" he said as he held his hand up to reveal a large blister. She shrugged her shoulder slightly.

"_That_ is collateral damage," she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Now, do you want help saving Elena or not?" she asked.

**What do you think Alexis is? What do you think is going to happen next? Will update soon…until then – review! **


	14. Knocking on Heaven's Door

"_Now, do you want help saving Elena or not?" she asked. _

"How do you know about Elena?" he asked quickly. Even so much as saying Elena's name caused him to feel like splinters of wood were coursing through his veins. He brought himself out of his thoughts to look at Alexis, his gaze intense.

"I don't think there is a creature in our world that doesn't know about the Petrova doppelgangers," Alexis told him honestly, her blue eyes wide and earnest.

"Our world?" Damon questioned, taking a small step forward. "Look, whatever you're selling – I ain't buying so just cut the crap and tell me what you know!" he growled. Alexis tilted her head slightly, her eyes narrowing into slits as she gauged his reaction. "Now…" he pressed.

"You won't believe it…" she warned him. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, his cold gaze still on Alexis. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, lowering her head in concentration. Suddenly, the room around them started to shake. A bright light emitted from the centre of Alexis' chest, her body arching with power. Damon would have covered his eyes from the intensity of the light if it weren't for the objects sprouting out of her back – wings.

He blinked twice, sure that he was dreaming when the room started to return to its normal state. He blinked again and this time, he was faced with Alexis. Her long blonde hair was wavy and hung past her shoulders, accentuating her skin tone. Her dress was a royal blue. The material in the front hovered just below her knees while the back trailed behind her, covering a little bit of the floor she was standing on. Her blue and white eye shadow brought out the twinkle in her eyes. A small smile appeared on her light pink, lip glossed lips. "I'm an angel," she said gently.

Damon's jaw literally dropped. Eyeing the creature in front of him, he was sure he was dreaming. He shook his head briefly, before speaking. "It's impossible…" he breathed. Damon wasn't used to being vulnerable, but this was something he _never_ saw coming. "I don't…understand…"

"Angels are first and foremost warriors of the heavens; but we are also fierce protectors of nature."

"How can a…" he paused, taking a deep breath. "How can an angel – help Elena?"

"Like I said, angels are warriors of the heavens but we also protect the balance of our world and nature to a fault. Angels are known as protectors and guardians to those who seek it the most. Klaus is a blasphemy as far as the balance of nature goes – his existence disrupts the natural order and he must be stopped."

"Doesn't that make you an asset for upsetting the balance?" Damon inquired, hesitant to believe any of this.

"To an extent, yes but vampires, werewolves and angels have co-existed on this earth for centuries. Although the werewolf and vampire are two species at war, the balance of nature has still been fairly normal until recently. Once Klaus gets what he wants, there will be a bigger blasphemy than Klaus the hybrid."

"What can possibly be worse than Klaus?"

"A Petrova Hybrid," Alexis said simply. Damon felt like someone dropped a brick in his stomach. It all made sense now – why Klaus wasn't done with Elena. "If Klaus' plan succeeds in creating this entirely new race, world domination will be his. All the vampires and all the werewolves and all the other supernatural creatures will cease to exist. With your brother the ripper, Elena the first and most powerful Petrova Hybrid and Klaus the werewolf vampire hybrid, they will be unstoppable. I don't think anyone truly understands what this means for our world."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this…" he said quietly, taking a seat on the bed in the dorm and burying his head in his hands. "This can't be happening…"

"I realize that it's a lot to take in – but if we don't do something soon, Elena will be sacrificed _again_, and she will have lost every bit of her humanity."

"No, she would fight it…" Damon defended quickly, standing up from the bed – his eyes wide with pain at the thought of a non-human Elena. Alexis shook her head in defiance.

"You don't understand, as of right now Klaus has a spell placed on Elena that blocks her from any tracking spells and any healing spells. Even vampire blood will not heal the pain that has been inflicted on her. She may be strong, but at the end of the day – she is human..." Alexis told him quietly, her blue eyes apologetic.

Elena was the strongest person that Damon knew. He can't remember a time where Elena has crumbled under the weight and pain of the events and circumstances that surrounded her. He can't remember a time where Elena cried out of stress or anger. He doesn't remember a time where she hasn't forgiven someone who has wronged her or someone she loved. It was hard for him to imagine Elena being anything but strong and loving.

Damon's thoughts were interrupted as Alexis walked over to her bookshelf, removing the medical books from the front to reveal thick grimoires similar to the ones Bonnie had. She searched briefly before settling on the smallest one. She stood in the middle of the room and opened it. Expecting her to start chanting something, he was surprised when a crystal ball popped out of the middle of the book. The crystal ball was emitting a dim blue light, the inside of the crystal filled with foggy, white smoke. She closed her eyes in concentration, and placed her hands over the crystal ball. Suddenly, the white fog started to float out of the crystal and into Alexis' waiting hands. She opened her eyes and closed the small book.

Alexis pointed her finger at the small book and it started to float in mid air, until she pointed to her wings. "It's like a backpack, really quite useful…" with a small smile as she pointed towards the other books on the shelf. He watched in disbelief as the books floated into her wings, and she dusted her hands off together as if it were nothing. "Now you must listen to me very closely if you want to save the woman that you love. A creature more powerful with a witch is what is protecting Elena from being rescued. Demon's are powerful creatures but in order to create a new race, Klaus must find a witch to do the spell and sacrifice."

"A demon is guarding Elena?" Damon asked, horror masking the usual sarcasm in his voice. "That's…that's impossible. Where do they sit on the Supernatural creature rank?"

"Angels are warriors of the heavens…demons are warriors of the hells. We serve different masters and we are as different as night and day. The ingredients…so to speak to create this new race is very precise. Elena will be sacrificed at nature's altar, when the moon is at its fullest…"

"Full moon, figures…" Damon mutters.

"Creating an entirely new species is absolute. All elements of nature must be involved in order for the spell to work."

"Klaus was made a hybrid, how come his spell or whatever wasn't as precise?" Damon asked.

"Klaus was already a vampire. Elena is human in every sense of the term, to turn her into something that's almost demonic; a witch will need to harness power from nature."

"You're an angel, right? Can't you just kill Klaus?" Damon asked, hopefulness in his tone.

"Don't you think that if that were an option, I would have done that by now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Angels and demons are not to cross the lines that have been drawn by their masters. We are supposed to strictly associate with our kind and that's it. Klaus does not care for boundaries, as he has sought out one of the most powerful demons. His name is Abatu, and he is an earthbound form of destructive energy, and specializes in sacrifices."

"So what do we do to save Elena?" Damon asked, his voice now determined and anxious. Alexis stood up from her spot on the floor, her blue eyes also blazing with determination.

"Because Klaus has Elena blocked, you will need to call up all the help you can get to draw out Klaus. And when that happens, you better be ready for the fight of your life."

**I don't even know where the whole angel/demon thing came to mind. I was originally going to make Alexis a fairy or a fairy angel but then I brought up demons and I thought I'd stick to the basics without going too far. The name "Abatu" is from the website**

"**/demons/demonology" and his name means an earthbound form of destructive/negative energy in with Order of the Nine angles and is associated with the rites of sacrifice. **

***PLEASE NOTE* I used heavens/hells as broad terms, and I do NOT mean any offense to anyone. This story is not based on MY religious beliefs; it's just for the fiction. It's a war between "good" and "evil", but has NOTHING to do with any religion. **

**Please review; share your thoughts and predictions and you can even suggest something if you'd like. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten previously suggested problems in my story; it'll all wrap up nicely in the finale. Again, thanks for the support and I can't wait to read the reviews! **


	15. No Scooby Do, No Lone Ranger

"Nice house," Alexis commented as Damon drove his car into the driveway of the Salvatore Boarding House. He had phoned everyone and told them to meet him there; he had to talk to them about Elena. Naturally, everyone was there as quickly as possible – anxious to do anything to get their friend back. Damon flashed to the front door, Alexis trailing behind – eyeing the environment.

"You can't have it," Damon retorted before entering through the front door, Alexis right behind him. He took a deep breath and readied himself to face the inevitable questions that were coming.

"Nice to see you again, stranger…" Ric muttered as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Any news on Elena?" Jeremy asked quickly.

"How dare you leave without telling any of us where you were going? Or if you were coming back? Does Elena really mean that little to you?" Bonnie asked, her eyes narrowing in fury.

"Who's the blonde?" Tyler asked, appraising Alexis with teenage eyes.

"_Not_ your girlfriend," Caroline reminded him quickly before turning to Damon, her blue eyes wide with concern. "It's been nearly three weeks since we've seen or heard from you…what the hell is going on, Damon?" she asked, her voice low but full of emotion. Damon took a deep breath, his eyes appraising everyone in the room.

"I know what Klaus wants with Elena," he began. Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, but Damon held up a finger so he could finish. "He wants to create a new race…a Petrova Hybrid. He has it in his thick…stupid…ugly skull that if he makes Elena the first Petrova Hybrid, she, Stefan and Klaus will be the trio that gets world domination or some crap…"

"What Damon means to say," Alexis interrupted – finally making herself known. "- is that Klaus is no longer vulnerable. If he succeeds with his plan, he will be creating an entirely new race. All the vampires, werewolves and any other supernatural creature you can think of will cease to exist. The hybrids will be the only supernatural entity. If he succeeds, not only will he have the world at his fingertips, but Elena will have wished for death without her humanity."

"So let's try tracking her again and get her the hell out of dodge!" Bonnie said quickly, immediately standing up.

"Klaus is smart – and he's smart enough to have Elena protected from any parlor tricks such as a tracking spell or a healing spell. Her health is deteriorating and not even the blood of a vampire can heal the pain that has been inflicted upon her. Despite how strong she is, at the end of the day, all she is – is human."

"A demon is guarding Elena from a rescue mission Klaus _probably_ knows we're planning…" Damon assumed aloud. "But there might be a chance if Klaus has to find a witch to do the sacrifice."

"Demons?" Ric questioned, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "There's…there's no such thing…" he breathed, concern evident on his face.

"Emily mentioned demons in the grimoire," Bonnie said quietly. "I – I didn't think anything of it. She wasn't specific about anything but she said she had found pure evil – pure, undefeated evil."

"Demons are undefeatable?" Caroline squeaked. "How the hell are we gonna get Elena out of this one? It's not like we have any demons or things on our side!"

"Well…" Damon spoke up. Everyone looked at him, and his gaze fell onto Alexis. She stepped forward into the figurative spot light, a reassuring smile on her face. "This is Alexis," he introduced for the first time. Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion while Caroline inched closer to Tyler. Ric raised his eyebrows incredulously and Jeremy clutched his pounding head.

"You're an angel?" Ric asked incredulously. "Damon, if this is one of your ways of fulfilling some sort of gross fantasy, quit screwing around!"

"Bonnie?" Jeremy whispered, eyeing the brunette that was at the back of the room. Her brown eyes were wide with fear as she looked between her boyfriend and her arch enemy. "You can tell these sort of things, right?" he asked, gesturing towards Alexis. Bonnie nodded quickly and shuffled across the room. She took a deep breath and touched Alexis' arm.

"It's no fantasy…" she breathed, disbelief in her voice. "You really are an angel…"

"That…is…so…cool…" Tyler said breathlessly, his tone admiring. Caroline rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde curls dramatically, hitting Tyler in the face.

"If you're an angel, then why can't you just kill Klaus once and for all?" Jeremy asked with hopefulness in his brown eyes. Ric stepped forward and put an encouraging hand on Jeremy's shoulder, gauging Alexis' answer.

"Angels and demons are not to cross the lines that have been drawn for them by their masters. We're supposed to strictly associate with our kind, and not interfere with other creatures. Klaus does not care for boundaries – and neither does Abatu."

"Abu?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow. Damon rolled his eyes and flashed over to the parlor to get some much needed whiskey. Alexis laughed softly.

"No Caroline, _Abatu_. He is one of the most powerful demons in our world – he's an earthbound form of destructive energy and he thrives on sacrifices" Alexis explained slowly. "Klaus wants to sacrifice Elena, but in order to do that – he needs to find a very powerful witch – a witch more powerful than a demon. He wants to sacrifice Elena at nature's altar, when the moon is at it's fullest but creating an entirely new race is absolute, every element of nature must be involved in order for it to work."

"So he plans on spilling her blood again?" Ric asked.

"Not exactly…" Alexis said quietly.

"Wait, wait, wait…what do you mean not exactly?" Damon piped up, his eyes on Alexis.

"Creating an entirely new race at nature's altar requires the entire form to be thrust into the elements. To use the elements, Elena will first be soaked in water. Soon after that, she will lay on the ground of the earth, allowing the air to wash away her humanity. Finally, Elena's body will be thrust into a ring of fire – completing the creation."

"How do you know all of this? Did you like…what, see it in a freakin' crystal ball or something?" Tyler asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Actually, yes…" Alexis said simply. She closed her eyes and her wings sprouted out of her back, and the little black book flew into her hands. Caroline's eyes widened and Bonnie watched with appraisal. Jeremy stood there shocked while Alaric sunk into the couch, confusion and fear on his features. Tyler looked at Caroline for some sort of explanation, and Damon was the only one unphased by this.

"Moving on…" Damon said, annoyed by everyone's reactions. "So when do we do this?" Alexis closed her eyes in concentration, her hands over the crystal ball.

"Abatu is circling the perimeter of the property she is being held captive in…"

"Can you see Elena?" Damon asked quietly, his tone hopeful. Suddenly, Alexis' face contorted into that of confusion, almost horror etched upon her eyebrows. "What is it?" Damon asked.

"There are two of them…" she said quietly in concentration.

"Two of them?" Caroline asked.

"Katherine…" Damon growled.

"My name is Caro- ooooooh…" she whispered in recognition.

"What the hell is Katherine doing there?"

"Something's not right…" Alexis announced quietly. "I see…I see a long silver object…"

"A knife?" Alaric questioned.

"Possibly…it's bloody…" she said quietly. Alexis opened her eyes, her hands no longer hovering over the crystal ball. "Elena is close to her death. We need to get her out – now."

"Alright, let's do this!" Damon announced. Jeremy was the one who stood in front of Damon, his hand on Damon's chest to stop him. Damon eyed Jeremy's hand, his blue eyes blazing with anger. "Do _not_ get in my way…" he threatened quietly.

"This is my _sister_, Damon" Jeremy said quietly. "If you blow in there unprepared, she'll wind up dead. Nobody wants Elena home safe more than me but we need to be smart about this. Nothing good can come of us going in their like chickens with their heads cut off…"

"Jeremy's right," Bonnie said quietly.

"Shut it, Sabrina…" Damon snapped.

"We all want Elena back, so we have to work together!" Caroline said, her hopeful voice annoying Damon.

"This isn't the Scooby Doo gang, alright? This is _life_ and _death_ – more than that, this is _Elena's_ life" he emphasized, not caring that he was close to being human in front of them.

"Let me help you," Caroline offered in a small voice.

"Oh yeah, 'Klaus, look out – vampire Barbie will take you', no thanks."

"Look around, Damon!" she said, her voice louder and full of authority. "Now is not the time to be the lone ranger. Elena is the closest thing that Mr. Saltzman has to a daughter –"

"I thought we were on a first name basis…" Alaric said quietly to Tyler. Tyler nodded in understanding and patted Ric on the shoulder.

"Elena is our friend and she is the only family that Jeremy has left. If you think you're going this alone, you are sadly mistaken," she finished.

"Elena would kill me if anything happened to any of you –" Damon warned.

"Elena would kill us if we let anything happened to you, either!" she retorted.

"Stop!" Jeremy said suddenly. "We don't have time for this. Elena can't kill anyone if she's already dead. We need to do something – and fast!" his voice urgent.

"So what do we do?" Alaric asked quietly. Everyone in the room turned to the only person they could think of. All eyes were on Alexis.

**I only got two reviews on the last chapter; do you guys not like what I'm writing? I fully accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism; I really want to hear what you think. You can leave your thoughts, feelings and predictions but please tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy, and they inspire me to write bigger and better. Thanks! **


	16. I Get Around

Elena felt as if she had been sleeping for days – and for all she knew, she could have been. Her head was throbbing like a drum and she had a weight in her chest. The cuts were crusting over and the one on her stomach was oozing with puss. Her once face full of life is now gaunt and tired. Elena's whole body was exhausted. She reluctantly opened her eyes, expecting to see nothing from the darkness the cell provided her. Much to Elena's surprise, she wasn't alone. Her eyes landed on a figure lying on the floor, their backs to Elena. They remained still. Two thoughts ran through Elena's mind. Either her cellmate was dead or a vampire. Much to Elena's dismay, a feeling of concern washed over her body for this stranger. With as much energy as she could muster up, Elena swung her legs over the cot, breathing heavily from the excursion.

"Don't strain yourself…" the stranger muttered. Elena froze, her eyes wide with confusion and fear as Katherine turned to face Elena.

"Katherine?" Elena asked quietly, her voice shaky. Katherine rolled her eyes as she picked up one of her brown locks and began to twirl it around her fingers.

"What was your first guess?" Katherine retorted. "So, this is the fancy room you've been staying in, huh?"

"What are you doing here?" Elena breathed.

"Well right now, I'm debating whether or not to rip out your jugular and feed on what little blood you have left." Elena cowered back into her cot, her body shaking out of exhaustion and fear. "But I guess that's like giving a grape to an obese kid. All jokes aside, right now I'm regretting answering Stefan's call, to be perfectly honest."

"Stefan's call?"

"It's almost insulting how much you underestimate Stefan and Damon," Katherine commented.

"I don't –" Elena began to defend. She was fully aware of the lengths Stefan and Damon would go to save her life and sometimes it scared her.

"Do you really think that Stefan would let Klaus sacrifice you if he could help it?" Katherine continued, interrupting Elena's thoughts, Katherine's eyes narrowing out of observation. "No matter how far off the edge Stefan is – if it's one thing those two Salvatore's can't resist – it's a Petrova,"

"I am nothing like you!" Elena choked out.

"Of course you're not," Katherine amended. "Not only am I almost positive that you are harboring split ends, but you have next to no personality and you are about as fun as an elderly person on their death bed."

"What did you mean by Stefan's call?" Elena pressed, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I guess there's no point in keeping secrets, is there?" she sighed and rolled her eyes before her gaze landed on Elena. "I met Stefan in an abandoned warehouse a few weeks back. He needed my help to save you. He wants to kill Klaus, but he didn't want you in the line of fire…"

"Klaus can't be killed…"

"Ten points to Elena for stating the obvious…_anyways, _the plan was that when Klaus went to get his witch to create the new whatever, Stefan and I would meet up somewhere, and I'd take you away for a little while – probably call Damon and then Stefan would defeat the big bad wolf, and then you'd ride off into the sunset with whichever knight in shining armor you choose."

"What was in it for you?"

"Now why do you assume that there _has _to be something in it for me, huh?"

"Because you don't do things out of the goodness of your heart!"

"I brought Damon his cure, didn't I?" Katherine reminded her doppelganger.

"He brought you vervain…"

"Just the same – I was under no compulsion or obligation to save his life but I did…" Katherine paused and in the faint light from the tiny window outside the cell, Elena could see a flicker of something in Katherine's eyes – humanity. "Did you ever think that maybe I'm not the monster everyone thinks I am?"

"You've never taken the time to redeem yourself…" Elena retorted. Katherine stood up from her spot on the floor, her voice raising and her eyes angry again.

"Look around, Elena. Does this look like the Four Seasons penthouse to you? I haven't redeemed myself because it's been do or die – and when I try to do something for someone else, it comes back to bite me in my perfect pilates ass which is why for the most part – I turn it off. Caring gets you dead, I learned that the hard way," Katherine said quietly – her voice laced with regret and a tinge of pain. Elena quickly flashed to when Klaus explained the history of the Originals to her, and suddenly Elena could see Katherine in a whole new light.

"You cared about Elijah and Klaus, didn't you?" Elena whispered. Katherine whipped her head around, her eyebrows furrowing together in anger. "When you were human – you didn't want to hurt them, you just wanted to know which brother was the right one for you…"

"I didn't have time to choose. I had fallen pregnant and soon enough, neither brother was around. I wasn't sure why – as far as they knew, I was a naïve human. As it turns out, neither one of them wanted to wait for the full moon – I suppose Elijah would have stayed had he known I was pregnant…" Katherine said to herself.

"Who was the father?" Elena asked quietly. Katherine swallowed and begun twirling her hair again, her usually cold eyes now normal and fixed on Elena.

"My daughter was Elijah's. Klaus was a catch, but I didn't see myself with him for the rest of my life…Elijah was…" Katherine thought, her gaze distant with the memory. "The bottom line is that they both left – and I was left to deal with my pregnancy alone. Soon after I had my daughter, it was around the time of the full moon. I was banished from Bulgaria, found my way to England to start fresh – that's where I met Trevor and Rose and, well…you know the rest."

"So much for vampires not being able to impregnate…" Elena mumbled. Katherine scoffed, her eyebrows raised incredulously.

"Who told you that?" Katherine pressed. Elena kept her mouth quiet and she rolled her eyes again. "Of course it was Damon…did you give any thought to what I told you after you kissed him?"

"No," Elena quickly lied. Katherine was no fool, and the light blush that appeared on Elena's cheeks gave away her façade quickly.

"It's not so clear anymore," Katherine pressed. Elena looked at Katherine with a small amount of confusion etched on her features. "Who the good guy is and who the bad guy is. As it turns out, Stefan and Damon both have good and evil in them…so it's not so black and white anymore, is it?" A small tear raced down Elena's cheek and landed on her lips.

"No…it isn't." Elena said honestly. Katherine nodded in understanding. Elena took a deep breath, a small hiss escaping from her lips as her wounds seared in pain. Ever since Elena had met Stefan, she was sure that he was her soul mate – but she'd be lying if Stefan was the only Salvatore that was in her heart. She loved Stefan, she was sure of that…but she felt something with Damon she only read about in novels – and despite the cloud of death that never leaves her, despite her fear of Klaus and Stefan, she found that the biggest thing that she feared – was what Damon made her feel.

**Two chapters in one day? I just felt like I really wanted Katherine and Elena to have this conversation. I promise in the next few episodes, you'll be reading about an EPIC battle and you'll find out if Klaus can really die, and if he can – how will he? Guess you'll have to check back and REVIEW to find out! Thanks for all the positive reviews on Chapter 15 (and 14). I'm excited to see your reviews for this one. Did you like the way I wrote Katherine? Was she in character? Anyways, please review. **


	17. A Girl Worth Fighting For

Katherine and Elena were both on alert when they heard the basement door open. Elena found herself cowering in the corner of the cell while Katherine stood up, her eyes narrowing. Suddenly, Klaus came into view, a smirk evident on his face. "Hello my lovelies," he greeted. Katherine rolled her eyes – her stance still rigid and mildly defensive, something that surprised Elena.

"Katerina, I wasn't expecting to see you again – I wish I could say the same for Mr. Salvatore," he finished – smirk still in place.

Neither Katherine nor Elena said a word, although Stefan's name sent shivers up Elena's spine.

"It seems to me as if not only was I betrayed, but I have to spend extra time punishing Stefan for trying to cross me, and you for trying to help him. I thought you learned, Katerina?" Klaus coerced.

"Old habits die hard, I guess…" Katherine replied coldly, her insides shaking with fear.

"It's kind of ironic how those Salvatore's died to save you – and now you and the Salvatore's will die to save Elena…" he said tauntingly. Elena's mind began to race.

_Salvatore's? As in plural? As in Stefan and Damon?_

"Elena…" Klaus said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Are you ready?" he asked politely, extending a hand. Katherine's eyes darted to the space beside him, contemplating her escape. "I wouldn't try that if I were you," he announced as if reading Katherine's thoughts. "Demons are fierce yet loyal creatures. You would more than likely find yourself right back here with a stake in your stomach."

Katherine swallowed hard, her insides shaking with fear and anger. She was angry at Stefan for dragging her in this, she was angry at Elena for being so damn sacrificial and she was angry at herself for agreeing to help save Elena.

"Abatu?" Klaus asked quietly. Suddenly – a young man appeared behind him. His black hair was slicked back, his ruby red eyes searing holes into Katherine's body. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, almost as if he just came for a dinner party. Katherine instantly became rigid, terrified for her life. He appeared behind Klaus, attentive to what his master was saying. "Take Katerina upstairs, I'd like to have a word with the doppelganger…" he ordered lightly. Abatu nodded and pulled Katherine's arm behind her, holding them fiercely and dragged her up the stairs.

Elena took a deep breath, her body exhausted from the effort. Her once warm, sparkling brown eyes were now stinging with the tears that threatened to spill over. Her wounds were searing with pain and her breathing was labored. She was absolutely exhausted, her body worn out from the nights of crying. If she wasn't going to be saved – she just wanted it to be over.

"You're weak…" Klaus noticed, eyeing Elena observationally. Elena nodded her head slightly, her neck strained from the small movement. "I suppose malnutrition and dehydration will do that to you. How are your wounds?" he appraised, taking a small step forward to run his thumb across the wound on her chest. "Not good, I see. Oh well, if I'm not interrupted – it'll all be over soon."

"I don't think anyone's stupid enough to cross you anymore," Elena choked out – her throat dry and her voice hoarse.

"Stefan and Damon are plenty stupid when it comes to the lengths of you," Klaus told her honestly. Elena swallowed hard, her throat rigid with dryness. "I personally do not want to have you fighting me on this today," he announced before pushing her shoulders, causing her to fall onto the cement wall. Elena hit her head and slumped to the floor, the room spinning dizzily as she fought to remain conscious. The darkness won and the last thing she remembered was Klaus cold touch on her already cold arms.

…

Elena's throat was dry and her voice was hoarse. Her bones were becoming more prominent as Elena's lost weight. Her hair was matted to her face with sweat. Her whole body was dirty, streaks of dirt on her cheeks from where the tears fell and her once warm eyes were now cold and lost. She could faintly hear pacing back and forth – as if someone was walking across hardwood floors. Elena reluctantly opened her eyes, only to be faced with an ornate decorated room. Moments later, she recognized it as the room she was first brought to. What she didn't recognize was the pacing figure. He was dressed in a black tuxedo; his black hair slicked back, his stance full of authority.

"Who…are…you?" Elena choked out. The figure turned around on his heels and Elena gasped out of fear as he looked her right in the eyes. Elena's eyes widened as she gazed hypnotically into the pair of ruby, red eyes that belonged to the stranger. The stranger's eyes narrowed, a scoff erupting from the lips that emitted evil.

"My name is Abatu…" he introduced himself, flashing Elena a smirk. Elena cringed into the chair she was sitting in, realization sinking in that she was tied up. Abatu was close enough to Elena that she could feel his hot breath on her face. He closed his ruby red eyes, and inhaled deeply. "Hmm, human…" he said, sighing in contentment.

"Control yourself," Klaus ordered as he sauntered into the room. Elena's eyes widened in confusion when he was holding Katherine's arm in one hand and Stefan's arm in the other – both of whom appeared to be unconscious.

"Isn't it safer for them in the basement?" Abatu questioned.

"Perhaps but I'm feeling rather generous and I don't want to deprive them of the theatrics that will occur," Klaus said with his teeth gritted followed by a smirk. Elena shivered from fear and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath – her body aching again. "Elena, you should really stop being so clumsy…"

Elena then remembered the throbbing ache in her head and rolled her eyes. Even in this dire state, her life so close to death - she couldn't help but feel compassion for Stefan and even Katherine, as they were tossed onto the floor like puppets. Elena regretted her existence so often; it was second nature to her.

"Is Sabrina getting ready, Master?" Abatu asked quietly. Klaus immediately turned around and Elena found it peculiar that Abatu cowered when looking at Klaus.

"Yes – she will alert me when it is time for the spell," Klaus announced.

It then dawned on Elena that Sabrina was the witch Klaus was using. She fought to hold back a small laugh. '_Damon would have loved that…a witch named Sabrina' _Elena thought to herself.

…

"Alright, does everyone know what they have to do?" Damon asked, folding his arms across his chest. Everyone positioned themselves around Damon, holding onto his every word as if it was their lifeline; everyone nodded in agreement as Damon nodded his head semi-proudly. "Alright: Little Gilbert, Wolf Boy, Barbie – you'll all go with Ricky," Damon announced before turning to the other two people. "Judgey and Angel, you're riding with me…" he finished, turning around on his heels.

Bonnie exchanged a painful goodbye look with Jeremy before turning her eyes to Alaric, her brown eyes pleading with him to take care of her boyfriend. Caroline offered a small smile to Bonnie before blowing a small kiss and then Tyler took her hand and headed out to the car. Alexis nodded to everyone in acknowledgment before going outside and soon enough – everyone was in their designated cars.

…

Bonnie flipped aimlessly through her grimoire in the backseat while Damon's eyes remained glued to the road. It wasn't necessary for him to be holding onto the steering wheel so fiercely – it wasn't even necessary for him to hold the steering wheel at all. He was doing that because he had to hold onto something, all of his hope was gone. He heard Bonnie take an exasperated breath before the tiny thud of her shutting the book. Alexis was the first to turn around, her eyes curious.

"You're quite young, aren't you?" she asked politely. Bonnie raised her eyebrow slightly but then offered a small smile.

"Yeah," she answered simply. Alexis nodded in understanding before turning her head back to the direction of the road. "Where is this place, anyway?" Bonnie asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"About 64 miles south of Mystic Falls…" Damon said curtly. Bonnie nodded in understanding as she began to twiddle her thumbs on her lap. "You sure you're ready for this, Bon-Bon?" Damon asked sarcastically, causing Bonnie's eyes to narrow in anger.

"Do you think this is funny?" Bonnie asked, her voice scolding. Damon rolled his blue eyes but then returned them to the road, his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Yes, Judgey. I find _hilarity_ in the fact that Klaus has Elena…" he answered sarcastically. "In fact, I'm happy about it…gives us a chance to do road-trip bonding, doesn't that tickle your fancy?" Damon mocked. Bonnie rolled her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat, taking a deep breath. "I'm surprised you haven't given me an aneurysm yet…" Damon randomly announced. Bonnie remained silent, while Alexis was looking out the window. "I wonder how Ric's doing…" Damon thought aloud.

…

"You guys are boring…" Caroline announced, breaking the awkward silence. Tyler's eyebrows furrowed together in mock confusion, a smirk on his face. "What? You are!"

"This is kind of serious, don't you think?" Alaric asked nicely. "I mean…" he began.

Caroline huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Well I'm sorry if you want me to be doom and gloom like the rest of you, but I can't. We're stuck in this car together for the next…" Caroline glanced at the clock on the dash and rolled her eyes. "For the next hour, so why don't we talk about something!"

"Alright, Caroline – I'll bite…" Tyler started, earning a fearful glance from the blonde. "Not literally, obviously but I do have a question. Remind me again why we trust Damon so much? I mean, isn't he responsible for half of the town's misery not to mention he's a total ass-hat. He killed my uncle, why are we trusting him?" he asked.

"It's Elena," Alaric, Jeremy and Caroline all said simultaneously.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked hesitantly. Jeremy turned around in the front seat, his brown eyes studying Tyler.

"Oh, you're being serious…" Jeremy announced. "You haven't noticed?"

"I've been kind of busy being a werewolf…"

Caroline rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder, a small huff escaping from her lips. "It has _everything_ to do with Elena. Everything Damon does is for Elena. He is so in love with her, it's crazy…I can't imagine what he's going through," Caroline said empathetically.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked this time, interested in Caroline's view point.

"Can you imagine how hard it would be to watch the person you love, be in love with someone else?" Caroline asked generally.

_I don't have to imagine it_… Tyler thought to himself.

"Then there's the whole doppelgangers-always-love-my-brother-more-and-my-brother-is-a-bloodaholic-and-elena-might-get-killed-again-by-the-worlds-biggest-ass...it's just really dramatic, you know?" Caroline finished.

"Wait – how does Elena feel?" Tyler piped up.

"I don't think Elena knows how she feels," Jeremy added earnestly. Alaric stifled back a smirk at the conversation. Not only were three teenagers talking about his best friend's love life, but the normalcy despite the impending battle was somewhat comforting. He listened intently as Tyler, Caroline and Jeremy dove into the Stefan-Damon-Elena love triangle.

Alaric Saltzman thought it was better than an episode of The Young and the Restless.

**Sorry that it took so long to update, I had a big brain fart for this. I kind of just wanted to add some comic relief in before the big battle that's coming up within the next two-three chapters. I have an idea in mind about how it's gonna go down, but its tricky putting the dialogue and storyline together so just bear with me! **

**Reviews make me very happy and they inspire me so please review. Tell me what you like, don't like, think should happen – anything just tell me what you think about my writing! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time!**


	18. Make You Feel My Love

Katherine reluctantly sat up from her spot on the floor. The room was spinning and much to her dismay – the first thing she saw was Elena. Katherine rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her hair, absolutely horrified by the situation she'd gotten herself into.

"There's one blood bag left in the mini-fridge underneath that cupboard…" Elena whispered hoarsely, her eyes fluttering open briefly. Katherine eyed the cupboard hesitantly and then looked around, her eyes scanning the room until her gaze landed on Stefan who had begun to stir in his vervain-induced slumber.

"I hate you, you know that?" Katherine mumbled as she crawled to the cupboard. "Both of you," she clarified as she tore open the top of the blood bag and drank hungrily. Katherine rolled her eyes and stopped slurping half way, crawling back and giving Stefan the rest of the blood. Stefan eyed the bag suspiciously, skeptical of Katherine's generosity. She rolled her eyes once again and placed the bag on his lap.

"I'm not used to you sharing…" Stefan breathed when he finished the remainder of the blood.

"Of course you are, don't you remember all the fun we had in 1864?" Katherine teased, a smirk evident on her lips. Stefan rolled his eyes, a low growl erupting from his throat as he staggered to the standing position. His eyes fell on Elena who was collapsed in a corner, her head leaning against the wall – she barely had the energy to swallow. "And of course the first thing you look for is your precious Elena…" Katherine grumbled generally. "You dragged me into the middle of this…" she began to complain.

Stefan turned on his heels, his green eyes blazing with anger. "You had the option to back out!" Stefan retorted.

"No I didn't, it was the only way I could –" she stopped.

"You could what?" Stefan pressed. Katherine's lips formed a tight line as her gaze flickered between Stefan and Elena. She rolled her eyes and stood as well, sauntering over to take a seat in one of the expensive dining chairs.

"Forget I said anything," Katherine said sternly – her tone leaving no room for discussion. Stefan rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Elena.

"Hang in there, alright?" he asked quietly as he sat at her feet. Elena nodded heavily, her eyelids feeling like a ton of led.

"Take…me…away…" Elena whispered, her voice strained and hoarse. Stefan's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion before Elena whispered again. "No necklace…" she breathed, clarifying her request.

"Where do you want to go?" Stefan asked, his voice low and full of something he hadn't felt in months – concern.

"D...amon…" Elena breathed quietly. Stefan nodded in immediate understanding and he closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing together in concentration.

_Elena always loved the beach – she loved the way the waves crashed on the shore, she loved the way the hot sand felt beneath her feet, she loved the sound of the seagulls as they circled in the sky and she loved the feeling of the sun beating down on her skin. Elena's white sundress trailed behind her as she walked against the wind, her brown hair blowing behind her like a model. Elena turned toward the open waters and dipped her toe into the water that approached the shore. _

"_I used to be afraid of the ocean…" Elena said quietly. Suddenly, Damon appeared at her side, adoration etched upon his features as he looked at Elena while she spoke. _

"_First of all, this isn't the ocean…it's a lake, second of all: why?" he questioned. Elena opened her eyes and turned to Damon who was smirking, and she rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smirk that found itself on her features as well. She took a deep breath and turned her gaze back to the distant waters. _

"_The immensity…" Elena said simply. Damon nodded in silent understanding until Elena turned on her heels to face him._

"_Sometimes you get the most satisfaction by doing the things that scare you the most, or some crap like that…" Damon told her philosophically. Elena giggled and shook her head, a smirk still on her face. _

"_Oh yeah? And how do you know that?" she questioned, playing along._

"_Well I was afraid for my first time with a woman…look at me now," he gestured towards his body – his dark-wash jeans rolled up to his knees and his white t-shirt. "I'm practically a sex symbol for Hollywood," he announced with a smirk. Elena pursed her lips together, appraising Damon. "Like what you see?" he teased._

_Elena folded her arms across her chest and shrugged her shoulders lightly, feigning indifference. "I've seen better," she lied. _

"_Take that back," he warned as he pointed his index finger at her. Elena stifled back laughter at how offended he got. Elena shook her head in defiance, a smirk on her lips and suddenly, she was upside down and the only thing she could see was Damon's butt._

"_Damon! Put me down!" she shouted, pounding her fists on his back._

"_Take it back!" he warned again._

"_Never!" she said giggling again. She began to kick and squirm in his embrace when suddenly, he relinquished his hold…causing her to fall into the water. "Damon!" she squealed when she came up for air. "I'm wearing white, you ass!" she said, feigning anger._

"_I know," Damon said honestly with a smirk, doing that eye thing that Elena wouldn't admit she loved. Elena shook her head out of mock anger and rolled her eyes. Her hands were underwater and she flew them up, splashing Damon's front. He bit his lip out of annoyance, his blue eyes piercing her brown ones._

"_This is John Varvatos…" Damon said, clutching his shirt. He tore it over his head in an instant, throwing it toward the sandy beach. "Now it's personal," he announced as he tackled Elena into the water. Soon enough, a splashing fit broke out between the two of them. _

_Eventually Elena gave up and threw her dress on the shore, leaving nothing but her black lace bra and underwear on her skin. After they called a truce, they tiredly stalked up the beach and collapsed onto the sand, fits of laughter still emitting from their mouths. _

"_I missed that…" he whispered earnestly, his blue eyes shut from the setting sun. _

_Elena turned her head in his direction slightly. "Missed what?" she asked, genuinely confused. _

"_Your smile…you should wear it more often," he suggested. "It looks good on you…" he added with a genuine smile. Elena smiled back at Damon, and they lay there for a while – side by side, the grains of sand sticking to their wet skin as they watched the sun go down. _

…

Damon's attention was focused on the road when all of the sudden, he felt a tightening in his chest. He clutched at his shirt immediately, rubbing the area in a feeble attempt to soothe the ache that was making itself known.

"What the hell?" he asked, rubbing his chest furiously. Alexis and Bonnie turned to him, confusion etched on their features. "It feels like…I'm having a heart attack or something," he explained breathlessly, briefly taking his hands off the wheel.

Suddenly – he saw flashes.

_White sundress trailed behind her along with her brown hair as she walked against the wind…immensity of the ocean scared her…sometimes you get the most satisfaction out of doing things that scare you the most…her contagious smile and infectious laughter…he missed her smile…he wants her to smile more often…_

"Can vampires have heart attacks?" Bonnie asked, her question directed to Alexis. The blonde shrugged her shoulders, her eyes still on Damon, concern evident on her face.

"Blood…" Damon gasped, breaking free of the flashes, his gaze now on Bonnie.

"Under the seat, I need blood…" he demanded again. Bonnie nodded curtly as she felt around under the seat and her fingers met squishy plastic. She squeezed it out of the small space and placed the bag in Damon's waiting hands. He slurped the red liquid quickly, anxious to soothe the ache in his chest. Damon sighed in relief moments later when the pain subsided almost completely.

"That was weird," he announced, blinking a few times to make sure he was coherent now.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked, taking the empty plastic.

"I don't know, Judgey – why don't you tell me?" he said sarcastically.

"Ass," she mumbled under her breath, turning her attention to the window.

_I'm wearing white, you ass!_

"I know…" Damon whispered, mostly to himself.

The rest of the car ride was silent, Bonnie and Alexis shifting awkwardly in their seats while Damon remained quiet and unhappy in the driver's seat.

"Wait stop," Bonnie ordered suddenly.

"What?" Damon snapped. Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as she looked around her surroundings. Damon had pulled over in front of a ravine. All the trees were as green as could be, the leaves still wet from the rain. Bonnie rolled down her window and inhaled deeply, the smell of the greenery washing over her. Alaric pulled over behind Damon as well – Jeremy being the first one to hop out of the car.

"Why'd we stop? I thought we still had –" he began.

"Shh…" Bonnie warned him, her eyes harsh. She stepped out of the car and closed her eyes in concentration. "I can feel her…" Bonnie whispered, her eyes on Damon.

"What do you mean you can feel her?" Damon clarified, slamming his door.

"I mean…I can feel that she's near…she's…she's in pain…" Bonnie stammered quietly. Soon enough – everyone was lined up in a row, listening intently to the sounds that surrounded them. The crickets jumping in the ravine, the crows cawing above, the trees rustling in the heavy wind, the faint thunder in the distance – and a cry. The cry of a girl, her breathing labored and her heartbeat faint.

"Do you hear that?" Caroline whispered, concern lacing her tone.

"Almost like –" Tyler began.

"A machete…" Damon finished. The sound disappeared just as quickly as it had come when Damon turned to the rest of his friends, and the people who had become his family. "Alright – we can't waste any time…number one rule above all…" he began.

"Get Elena out – whoever finds her first, take her and run…" Jeremy finished with conviction in his voice. Damon nodded curtly, flashing to the trunk to take out the arsenal. Alaric mirrored his gesture and got the weapons from the back of his car. Five minutes later, the weapons were distributed evenly and Alexis took a deep breath.

"Whoever goes in, might not come back out…" Alexis said warningly. Damon shoved past her, his blue eyes cold and distant.

"I can't think of a better reason to die –" he whispered, trudging through the destination beyond the trees. Caroline turned to Tyler, her eyebrows furrowed together as she mouthed the words _'told you' _to him. He shrugged his shoulders and soon enough, everyone was following suit.

**I hope you liked this chapter!  
>Please review – share your thoughts, I fully accept constructive criticism.<br>I know you're probably anxious for the battle – don't worry, its coming!  
>I would LOVE to get to at least 90-100 reviews before I post the next chapter.<br>P.S – The longer the review, the better.**


	19. Raining Men

The only thing you could hear for miles were the sound of the leaves and twigs crunching underneath the weight of Elena's personal saviors. None of them knew how tonight was going to turn out – and the thought of someone ending up dead was almost too painful to think about. Everyone exchanged a few worried glances here and there while they walked through the ravine. The clouds above her a dark grey as they formed together in the sky. Faint flashes of lightening could be seen in the distant followed by the faint sounds of thunder.

"This is way creepier than I thought it would be!" Caroline hissed as she slapped another branch out of the way. Damon rolled his eyes and Tyler chuckled lightly while Alaric suppressed a smirk. Bonnie's features remained indifferent as they continued their walk through the ravine-like forest. "How much longer?" Caroline whispered not five minutes later. Expecting a snide remark from Damon, she was surprised when Bonnie was the one that spoke out.

"Wait –"she ordered. Bonnie stepped in front of everyone else, her hand held out as she held everyone else back. Suddenly, Bonnie's legs gave out from underneath her as her knees collided with the forest floor.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy hissed anxiously, immediately crouching down to her side, his arms supporting her shoulders. Bonnie's eyes flew open suddenly – her gaze cold and distant.

"I'm fine," she said monotonously as she sat up from the forest floor, dusting her knees off. Caroline's eyebrows furrowed in confusion while Tyler exchanged a _'girls are weird_' look with Alaric. Damon stood in front of the group, stalking past Bonnie.

"Are we done here?" he asked. No one answered him and he nodded his head curtly. "Great, can we move on?" he asked sarcastically before stalking out in front of everyone else. After about ten minutes, Tyler was the one to break the silence this time.

"Are you scared?" he asked Caroline quietly. She cocked her head to the side in confusion, her blue eyes sparkling in the night. "I mean about what will happen after all this is over; are you afraid?" Tyler tried to clarify, shoving his hands awkwardly in his pockets. Caroline took a deep breath, her gaze thoughtful.

"I'm scared that nothing will be the same after all this is over," Caroline admitted honestly. She lowered her gaze to the ground as twigs and leaves crunched under her feet. "I'm scared that Elena will be scarred for life and that Stefan will be gone beyond repair and that Damon will just…I'm scared that Damon will give up," she admitted.

"Why does it matter to you if Damon gives up? Do you still have feelings for him?" Tyler hissed as quietly as he could, careful not to draw attention of the vampire leading the group. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh god no!" Caroline said, a smirk on her face. "No, no, no…I'm only scared that Damon will give up because I know what that would do to Elena. I mean that I'm scared that Damon will give up on the idea that good things happen to people even in the…darkest times in their lives, you know? Everyone has come so far and I just don't want Klaus to have damaged us so much that we end up forgetting life before all this…drama," Caroline chuckled lightly. Caroline walked enough to Tyler, enabling her to link her arm through his.

"I think we'll all be fine…" Tyler whispered hopefully, planting a light kiss on Caroline's temple. She nestled into his touch and took a deep breath.

"I hope so."

Jeremy tried to pick up the pace a little bit at the front, anxious to get his sister out of harm's way. Damon briefly glanced at Jeremy. Even in the dark, he could see the sadness in the younger Gilbert's eyes. Damon rolled his eyes and sauntered over to walk beside Jeremy, his gaze fixed on the space in front of him.

"How are you doing?" Damon asked. It wasn't a question that Damon was expecting Jeremy to answer lightly. As if reading Damon's thoughts, Jeremy shrugged his shoulders in defeat, his gaze sweeping the forest floor. "Alright, here's the deal…" Damon said lightly. "I know I'm an ass, I know that I'm sarcastic and I know it seems like I shrug everything off. But this is Elena, and if it's the last thing I do – she's going home with you, alive and human, alright?"

"My mom, my dad…Jenna, John…Anna, Vicki…they're all dead. I can't lose Elena too…I won't survive that," Jeremy whispered – his voice laced with defeat. Damon put a reassuring hand on Jeremy's shoulder, squeezing it lightly out of support. Damon opened his mouth to say something back, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Do you guys smell that? Almost like…" Jeremy whispered.

"Fire…" Caroline finished. Suddenly, everyone picked up the pace and finally their walk ended at the end of the forest – opening up into a clearing. "Is that a ring of fire?" Caroline whispered before her gaze landed on the mansion in the middle of the clearing. "Oh wow," she whispered.

The exterior of the house was visibly abandoned. The previously white bricks were now chipping off. Five out of the eight windows on the front of the house were boarded up. The roof's shingles were deteriorating and the pillars were slanted. The concrete porch was cracked; the stairs leading up were slanted and uneven. The chimney was broken off, and the trees that were planted adjacent to frame the stairs to the front door were dead.

"Shh!" Damon hissed. He whipped around, his eyes meeting with everyone else when he nodded curtly. Tyler and Caroline whipped off to the left of the clearing while Damon flashed to the right. Alaric and Jeremy stayed where they were in the center while Bonnie followed Damon. Alexis snapped her fingers, her wings sprouting out of her back as she followed Damon and Bonnie. "Do you hear that?" he whispered, his gaze turning to be met with Bonnie's brown eyes. She arched an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes, remembering she wasn't a vampire.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" a voice said from the shadows of the tree. Everyone froze, their eyes sweeping the clearing for the voice. Suddenly, a man wearing a tuxedo – his eyes glistening like a ruby red diamond was sauntering in the middle of the clearing. Damon immediately flew into a crouch. Bonnie's eyes widened as she placed her hand on his chest, her finger over her lips in a quiet gesture.

"I know you're out there –" the voice said again. "I can sense you, Alexis…"

Damon's gaze turned to the angel that was listening intently. She offered him a small smile before emerging from her hiding place in the forest. Her head was held high while her hair was blowing in the howling wind.

"Abatu," Alexis greeted in recognition. "You look well…" she commented.

"As do you," he acknowledged. "I take it you're not here alone…" Abatu commented, his red eyes sweeping the forest edge.

"We want the girl." Alexis said simply. Abatu cocked his head back, malicious laughter emanating throughout the clearing – echoing in the forest.

"And who, may I ask, is _we_?"

Damon, of course, was he first to saunter out of the forest followed by Bonnie. Caroline and Tyler were next, flanking the opposite side of the house white Jeremy and Alaric stayed behind reluctantly, waiting for the signal from Damon.

"Of course…" Abatu nodded. Abatu averted his gaze to Damon, whose lip was curling up out of anger. "Klaus will be pleased to know that the cure worked well."

"Where is he? I'd love to thank him…" Damon said sarcastically, a low growl erupting at the back of his throat. Bonnie remained silent while Caroline's eyes continued to sweep the surrounding environment while Tyler stayed close to her, his fists curled into balls at his side.

"Oh he's…around…" Abatu said indifferently. Damon's eyes narrowed, his foot shuffling forward slightly.

"Where's Elena?" Damon growled.

"She's alive…barely," Abatu told Damon honestly. Damon crouched lower to the ground, ready to pounce when the wind started to howl fiercely. The trees in the forest were swaying back and forth violently while a strike of lightening flashed in the distance, bright enough to lighten the clearing briefly. "They must be near…" he whispered, his eyes sweeping the sky.

"Who, Klaus' other bitch boys?" Caroline mumbled. Abatu's head whipped toward Caroline's direction when suddenly Tyler repositioned himself in front of Caroline.

"Who else is coming?" Bonnie asked monotonously.

"The others…" he answered simply. "They're unlike you, but very much like me…"

"Okay, Dr. Seuss, cut the crap. Where's Elena?" Damon asked again. A smirk found itself across Abatu's face as his gaze fell on the door opening in the front of the mansion. Another figure emerged from the abandoned building. "Klaus," Damon said quietly – his voice laced with recognition and disdain.

"It's good to see you, Damon…alive…you're welcome," Klaus said with a smirk. "As to your earlier question, I was prepared for you and your friends to come and spark a rescue mission…and when you've been around for over 1000 years; you learn a thing or two. But I suppose I've learned more in the past year than in the last 1000. I never had to deal with the Salvatore Brother's and Elena before…it's proven to be quite a task, even for me…because I had a feeling you'd come…I've come prepared,"

Suddenly – the thunder that was previously in the distance was now too close for comfort. It started to drizzle lightly, the sound hitting Damon's leather jacket like rain on a car roof. Bonnie gaze lingered on Klaus, anger evident in her brown eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Tyler whispered to Caroline, pointing to the distant sky. Caroline followed Tyler's gaze and her eyes widened in horror. What she previously thought was a cloud was moving forward at lightening speed. Strikes of lightening – red lightening – were flashing in this cloud of pitch black smoke.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon asked, his eyes sweeping the sky.

"I should have known you weren't going to be the only demon, Abatu. You always loved when other people fought your battles for you," Alexis seethed. Damon's eyes widened as the black smoke inched closer to them. Suddenly – screams emanated throughout the sky as bodies fell from the black smoke.

"This isn't a Rihanna song – it's not supposed to rain men…" Caroline hissed. All the people that had just fallen flashed up, wiping the mud off their attires. Their eyes were previously closed until everyone – a mental headcount adding up to about 100 – opened their eyes simultaneously, revealing red ruby eyes, mirroring the color of Abatu. "Are you kidding me?" Caroline whispered, mostly to herself.

"Well this fight just got real uneven…" Tyler mumbled.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**REVIEW (the longer the review the better!).  
>Much love, delenadreamer. xox<br>**


	20. I Put a Spell On You

"There is no fight, young boy," Klaus seethed. "There is no competition…if you think you can beat me you are sadly mistaken…"

"Where's Elena?" Damon repeated for the umpteenth time, his voice low and cold. Over the whispers of the demons – he could faintly hear a heartbeat. A slow, labored, uneven heartbeat…the rhythm of the beat was abnormal, but the melody was the same.

"Oh she's right here…" Klaus announced, holding his hand out. Suddenly, another figure emerged from the house. In the figure's hands was the visibly limp and broken body – the owner of the melodies Damon could listen to forever.

"Elena!" Damon shouted, flashing as close as possible to her before the demons blocked his way. "Let her go – now…" Damon warned, his blue eyes not leaving her form. Suddenly – the figure holding Elena stepped into the light the skies provided, to reveal a pair of strong arms lowering Elena onto the ground. "Stefan…" Damon breathed.

Stefan's emerald eyes were cold and distant, void of any emotion. His jaw was rigid when suddenly he walked over to Klaus, his movements stiff – almost that of a robot. Klaus placed his hands on either side of Stefan's shoulders, his eyes boring into Stefan's. "Where is Katerina?" he asked monotonously.

"Right here" Katherine answered as she sauntered down the crooked steps of the mansion. Klaus smirked and widened his arms as if to welcome his minions to the impending battle.

"You son of a bitch!" Damon growled.

"Damon, I have to say I'm quite hurt. I've shown you nothing but mercy and kindness and you are throwing around profanities?" Klaus teased. Klaus' gaze landed on the ring of fire at the side of the clearing, admiring the flames that emanated throughout the clearing. "It's all so poetic, isn't it?" Klaus asked generally. "How Stefan got to watch Elena die silently the first time – and now you're going to watch as she begs for death a second time."

"You got your bitch boy to possess a bunch of innocent people?" Tyler asked incredulously, his eyes appraising the hundred demons as their red eyes scanned the clearing.

"I don't like to shed innocent blood unless necessary – so Abatu recycled, using the corpses Stefan ripped open. These are the amount of people he killed in a week…he was very hungry…" Klaus said quietly as if remembering the blood.

Stefan's gaze fell to the ground, his shoulders hunched forward out of what Damon hoped was regret. Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a hoarse cough. Damon's eyes immediately fell on Elena as her body struggled to sit up. Suddenly – blood spurted out of her mouth as she coughed; her chin and hands bloody as she tried to stop the coughing.

"Elena…" Damon breathed. With all the strength Elena could muster up, she turned her head expecting to see the darkness of the cell wall…instead; she saw a pair of blue eyes that were sparkling underneath the moonlight. Elena could recognize those eyes anywhere – they were the first things she looked for when she entered a room. They were the first thing they thought of when she woke up and the last thing she thought of before she went to sleep. While in the cell, she remembered willing to give anything to see those eyes one last time.

"D…Damon…" Elena breathed her voice hoarse. Damon's heart broke at how visibly weak Elena was. The cuts on her body were now either oozing with puss or scabbing over, or breaking apart with every breath she took.

"How touching…" Abatu mocked monotonously. "Unfortunately we can't have any distractions…"

Stefan, Damon, Katherine and Caroline's bodies arched in the air under the invisible pressure that surrounded their bodies when suddenly they slumped to the ground simultaneously. Bonnie's eyes widened when suddenly she raised her hands up to the sky.

"_Incendio!"_ Bonnie shouted with conviction. Suddenly – there was a ring of fire surrounding Abatu and the hundred other demons. When no one could get out – it dawned on Abatu that this wasn't an ordinary ring of fire – this one was complete with symbols of incantations.

"It seems I have underestimated you…" Klaus began, his fangs retracting from his mouth when he was thrown back by an invisible force. Alexis' hand was held up, her eyes concentrating as she tried to keep Klaus against the mansion's wall.

"Now!" Alexis shouted to Bonnie.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica" she chanted, her voice low.

"No!" Klaus shouted as he fought against the invisible barrier that Alexis was holding up.

"Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…"

The demons in their ring of fire were now shaking compulsively, their eyes rolling back in their heads. They were struggling to fight a fault in the fire – there wasn't one. Bonnie raised her head high – her brown eyes narrowing in on the flames as she continued chanting.

"Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...  
>Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt..." Bonnie chanted quickly. It was obvious that Bonnie was growing weak, her knees shaking.<p>

Suddenly – a figure dawned in all black sauntered out from behind the mansion to join the commotion. Her long black hair was blowing behind her from the howling wind. Her eyebrow was arched observantly while a smirk was on her lips.

"Impressive – but not quite…" she spoke when suddenly it began to rain profusely on Elena's body. Soon enough, her body was floating in the air, the howling wind whipping around her. It dawned on Tyler, Jeremy and Alaric who were watching from a distance that she was close to completing the new race.

"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!" Bonnie shouted – conviction lacing her voice when suddenly every demon's head cocked back, black smoke emanating from their throats and mouths. The cloud of black smoke hovered over the fire when it disappeared into thin air.

Damon, Stefan, Katherine and Caroline groggily sat up – awakening from their Abatu induced trance.

"You can't kill me…" Klaus seethed, still struggling against the barrier when suddenly a ring of fire appeared around Elena. Caroline's eyes widened when she reached into her pocket desperately. Sabrina began to chant something else entirely, her hands held out as Elena's body floated in the air in the ring of fire.

"I nosri mundi elementa vocamus ad liberandum monstrum hominis minas excitare inside manus meas…" Sabrina began to chant, her eyes closed in concentration.

"If you hurt her I swear to God I'll…" Damon shouted when the flames erupted further around Elena – trapping her away from the rest of the world – Damon included.

"Hoc solum fiet primo humanum multas generations – pecus monstrum, caule paratus est praeda."

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked, clearly confused. Finally, Caroline took off her boot and out fell a compact mirror. "Your best friend is about to die and you want to make sure you look okay?" he asked incredulously. Damon's head whipped around in their direction just before Caroline flashed over to the other side of the clearing, her hands fiercely gripping Bonnie's shoulders. Bonnie's cold gaze briefly landed on Caroline, the distance evident in her eyes.

"Bonnie – do you remember that one episode of Supernatural we watched? Bloody Mary? They thought they killed her but they didn't…so Dean…Dean…he trapped Mary in her own mirror…" Caroline said urgently. Bonnie's gaze became clearer as if registering what Caroline was saying.

"You can't kill death – but you can trap him…" Caroline whispered so low not even Klaus could here over the roar of the fire, the threats flying around from Damon, Stefan and Katherine while Tyler was explaining everything to Jeremy and Alaric who were still camped back on the forest's edge. Caroline shoved the mirror into Bonnie's shaking hands. "You can do this…"

"And finally – the blood of the hybrid of which to extend creation…" Sabrina said as she took a vile out from her jean pocket. She smirked at Damon, her dark eyes shining with devilish characteristics. Sabrina tipped the vile slightly when suddenly – Stefan and Damon flashed simultaneously into the ring of fire.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Stefan shouted over Klaus' angry roars as he broke free of Alexis' barrier, causing her to slump to the forest ground out of exhaustion.

"You didn't have to come with me!" Damon said as he cradled Elena's body close to his chest.

"You're my brother! What was I supposed to do?" Stefan shouted.

"The whole reason we're in this mess is because you decided to play the brother card!"

"Klaus, it won't work unless she's alone…" Sabrina whispered urgently. Klaus was visibly seething with anger.

"I'm not letting you do this alone," Stefan added fiercely. Katherine rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Soon enough – Stefan, Damon and Elena were joined by Katherine and Caroline. "What the hell? You're going to get yourself killed Caroline!"

"She's my best friend. You heard Sabrina – she can't do this unless Elena's alone. The more of us the better – we're in this together until the very end!" Caroline shouted, grabbing Elena's limp hand and holding it gingerly. Damon's gaze fell on Katherine through his blurry vision, his lip threatening to quiver.

Bonnie's tired body stumbled over to Alexis, who as still reeling from the strain of trying to hold back Klaus.

"Get them out of there!" Sabrina told Klaus urgently.

Bonnie held up the small compact mirror, earning a confused look from Alexis when suddenly – Bonnie grabbed Alexis' hands and began chanting.

"speculum, speculum in pariete - plurrimi letalis quibus omnibus?  
>speculum, speculum in pariete - maxima terra est in praeceps?<br>Klaus, Klaus, Klaus.  
>creatura letalis noctis huius insidias liceat creaturam prius teneri sole LUNAE LUMEN<br>creatum laqueum mihi liceat restoer trutina naturae!" Bonnie and Alexis shouted in unison.

"Shows their loyalty…playing with mirrors while all their friends are about to die…" Klaus seethed, a smirk on his face when suddenly Bonnie fell backwards onto the grass, blood tears shedding from her eyes.

"Bonnie – keep going!" Alexis shouted, struggling against the unknown. Bonnie remain unconscious until suddenly a white light appeared from Bonnie's chest. The figure sat down opposite Alexis and took Bonnie's place in Alexis' hands, her gaze full of concentration.

"Protegat me mea mihi tuta domi,  
>Speculum, speculum in pariete – letalis cui minime omnium?<br>Klaus, Klaus, Klaus."

Suddenly, Klaus' body arched backwards while Sabrina was thrown back, the flames of the fire dying out as she tried to do a counter spell.

It was too late.

Klaus' body began to crumble in front of everyone. Alaric, Jeremy and Tyler sprinting towards everyone else in the clearing – every pair of eyes watching as Klaus' solid body turned into white mist. The white mist blew in the wind when finally it fell into the glass of the compact mirror. Alexis shut it fiercely. Bonnie's eyes flew open, a gasp of air entering her chest. Suddenly – Katherine lunged at Sabrina, drinking selfishly from the witch's neck.

Jeremy was the first to break the silence, sprinting full force towards the three vampires huddled around the barely-alive human. "Elena!" he shouted, dropping to his knees. Damon hesitantly handed over Elena's body, Jeremy clutching his sister close to his chest. "Elena? Elena? Please…please…please don't die! Elena…wake up…Elena…I still have you! Don't leave me! Elena!" Jeremy pleaded with his broken sister.

Caroline flashed over to Bonnie to join her in the waterworks. Stefan lowered his head in regret. Katherine sat down on the porch steps while Alexis joined her – not willing to join in the grieving. Alaric patted Tyler on the shoulder while Damon's face remained emotionless.

"S…stop…ye…yelling…" Elena croaked, her eyes fluttering open. Tears were streaming down Jeremy's face as he readjusted his sister in his arms, allowing her to look around. Her eyes continued to flutter, threatening to close until her blurry gaze landed on the pair of blue eyes she'd fight her whole life to see again.

Seeing this exchange, Stefan retreated back towards where Katherine was sitting, leaving Jeremy and Damon with Elena.

"Hi…" Elena croaked, her voice cracking from the lump of tears that broke out.

"Hey brown eyes…" Damon whispered quietly. Jeremy kissed Elena softly on the head before Elena extended her arms out to Damon. Damon flashed forward and swept Elena up in his arms, clutching her closely to his chest.

He was never going to let her go again.

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last couple chapters. I'm not sure how I feel about the big battle – please tell me what you think (constructive criticism is allowed).  
>Also; there were a lot of incantations included in this chapter so I'll translate them for you.<strong>

**Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.****Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. **(_We drive you from us, whoever you may be, unclean spirits, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects. Thus cursed dragon, and you, diabolical legions, we adjure you, stop deceiving human creatures and pouring out to them the poison of eternal damnation. Be gone, Satan, inventor and master all deceit, enemy of man's salvation. Stoop beneath the all-powerful hand of God, tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and terrible name which causes hell to tremble. From snares of the devil, deliver us, O Lord, that thy church may serve the in peace and liberty. WE beseech thee to hear us © ;CW Supernatural)._

**I nostril mundi elementa vocamus ad liberandum onstrum hominis minas excitare inside manus meas. Hoc solum fiet primo humanum multas generations – pecus monstrum, caule paratus est praeda. **_**(**__I call until the elements of our world to free the monster threatening to awaken inside the human at my hands. For this human alone will become the first of many generations – a beast, a monster, ready to stalk it's prey © ;delenadreamer)_

**Speculum, speculum in pariete – plurrimi letalis quibus omnibus? Speculum, speculum in pariete – maxima terra est in praeceps? Klaus, Klaus, Klaus. Creatura letalis noctis huius insidias liceat creaturam prius teneri sole LUNAE LUMEN. Creatum laqeum mihi liceat restoer trutina naturae. Protegat me mea mihi tuta domi. Speculum, speculum, letalis cui minime omnium? ****Klaus, Klaus, Klaus. **_(Mirror, mirror on the wall – whose the most lethal of them all? Mirror mirror on the wall – who is the earth's greatest downfall? Klaus, Klaus, Klaus. Lethal creature of the night, let me trap this creature, previously bound by sun and moonlight. Let me protect my own, let me be safe at home. Mirror mirror on the wall, whose the least lethal of them all? Klaus, Klaus, Klaus. ©;delenadreamer)_

**The last two incantations were translated by google but the chants itself were my own creation. I worked really hard on this chapter and although I'm not sure how I feel about it – please review either way! The longer the review, the better – it inspires me, it really does.  
><strong>

**SO PLEASE REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW. **

**Thanks for reading; delenadreamer.**


	21. Different Worlds

Damon collapsed onto the Gilbert couch, a bottle of scotch in hand as he took a swig from it. He leaned back, relaxing his hand on the cushion behind him and let the events of the past thirty-six hours wash past him.

_It was over. It was finally over. There was no more big, bad Klaus. Elena's life was no longer in immediate danger. He didn't have to wonder where his brother was anymore. There was no more guessing or wondering or worrying because it was finally over. His thoughts were brought back to the matter at hand when Elena stirred slightly in his embrace. It was under the moonlight that he could see the severity of her wounds, the exhaustion and fear etched on every emotion on her face, every bone in her body. He wasn't used to Elena being so lifeless. He nudged her slightly, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. She nuzzled slightly closer to his touch before her tired eyes fluttered open. _

"_Hey brown eyes," Damon whispered again. A feeble smile flashed across her features, before her lack of energy took over and she couldn't hold it up anymore. Damon took a deep breath and quickly bit into his wrist, gently holding it up to Elena's mouth. She immediately squirmed at the sight – Elena was still afraid she was going to die. Damon rolled his eyes and put his wrist closer to her mouth. "Now's really not the time to be difficult with me so here's the deal, brown eyes. Either you drink the blood or you will get absolutely no sexy-Damon time during your human recovery." _

"_Promise?" Elena choked out weakly, her voice barely a whisper as the feeble smile briefly reappeared before disappearing again. She coughed slightly before leaning back, exhausted. Elena rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance as much as possible as she opened her mouth to comply. Damon brought his wrist to Elena's mouth and she reluctantly let the red liquid aid her recovery. Damon pulled his wrist a way about forty seconds later, but he had given her enough so that the wounds were closing up and fading into scars. _

"_Leave the sarcasm to me, okay?" he joked quietly before everyone was distracted._

"_It's nice to finally meet you, Elena…" a voice said from behind Damon. He didn't have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. Finally, Alexis came into view as she crouched down slightly. Elena's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, her eyes darting between Damon and Alexis. Alexis offered Elena a small smile before she placed her hand on top of Elena's, which was lying on Elena's stomach. "You were well missed…" Alexis added, winking at Damon. "But I'm afraid it's time to go," she finished. _

"_What? Where are you going?" Jeremy asked, his voice slightly alarmed as he tightened his grip around Bonnie's shoulders. Alexis let out a small laugh, her green eyes sparkling in the moonlight._

"_I have served my purpose, my work here is done." Alexis retreated slightly, standing isolated a few feet from everyone else. She extended her arms to the side, her gaze on the moonlight, a small smile gracing her lips. White mist surrounded her while a white light emitted from her chest, much like the first time she met Damon. Before she gave herself away to the light, she allowed herself one last look at Damon._

"_Thank you…" he mouthed, offering her a small smile. Alexis smiled, her green eyes warm as the mist enveloped her – carrying her away to an unknown vicinity. "Did you seriously bring a compact mirror with you?" Damon asked incredulously, desperate to break the impending awkward silence. Caroline rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde hair slightly before folding her arms across her chest. _

"_Hey!" she said. "Saved your ass," she reminded him. Tyler chuckled lightly and wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulder, kissing her temple. She leaned into his touch, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. _

"_How'd you know that would work, anyway?" Jeremy questioned, his eyes darting between Caroline and Bonnie as small smiles appeared on both of their faces._

"_Alright well you know that show that you and Tyler refuse to watch with me and Bonnie because although you won't admit it, you're intimidated by their good looks, charm and obvious sex appeal? Well there was an episode where Dean, who by the way is totally off limits to everyone but me, trapped Mary in her own mirror, finally getting rid of her…" Caroline began to ramble. _

"_That's actually not the worst show in the world," Katherine commented, making herself known. Caroline rolled her eyes and flipped her hair again._

"_You would, it's about two brothers…" Damon muttered under his breath. Katherine's eyes narrowed as she folded her arms across her chest, stepping away from her seat on the front steps. _

"_You should be thanking me…" Katherine retorted. Damon stood up from the ground, reluctantly leaving a now-sleeping Elena to lean on Jeremy instead of himself. _

"_Do I have idiot written on my forehead or something? You could save the world and I still wouldn't thank you," Damon told her honestly. A smirk found itself on Katherine's face again._

"_I could save the world and you wouldn't thank me because __**the**__ world and __**your**__ world are two very different things. Point is, I didn't feed on the little blood your world had to offer."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_It's supposed to mean that while I was locked in that damned cellar with your precious Elena, I was starving too…Klaus wasn't a very accommodating host…" Katherine said absentmindedly. Damon tuned Katherine out, his gaze now on Stefan._

"_Where were you?" Damon asked suddenly. Stefan's head whipped up – instinctively knowing Damon was talking to him. Stefan opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it as Damon wasn't finished. _

"_Where in the hell were you when everything was falling apart? Where were you when Elena was screaming bloody murder as she was being tortured?" Damon clarified._

"_I didn't have a choice-" Stefan began. Damon flashed in front of Stefan, his blue eyes cold, angry and distant – almost inhumane. Anger was coursing through Damon's veins as he looked into the emerald eyes of his brother. _

"_Don't!" Damon growled. "Don't give me any crap about you not having a choice. You're a grown…man…vampire…whatever, the point is that you had a choice. You could've oh, I don't know…" Damon pretended to think for a moment before his eyes lit up in mock recognition. "Not kidnapped Elena in the first place!" _

_Damon turned around on his heels and picked Elena up effortlessly from the ground. "We should get Elena home," Damon commented monotonously. _

"_This isn't over," Stefan announced while Damon's back was turned. Damon clenched his teeth, fighting back the urge to inflict pain on his brother – instead he kept walking, knowing that if Elena was awake she would say something along the lines of 'be the better man, Damon'. He really hated when she did that. Suddenly, Damon's path was thwarted when Stefan flashed in front, his emerald eyes darting between his brother and the sleeping girl lying in his brother's arms. _

"_I mean it, Damon. I'm not going to walk away from Elena – I'm not going down without a fight…" Stefan clarified, his jaw clenched. Damon rolled his eyes, a small scoff escaping from his lips._

"_Alrighty then…" Damon mumbled, stalking past Stefan, anxious to get Elena out of harms way – both emotional and physical._

Damon took another swig of his drink, a mixture of fear, anxiety and anger coursing through his body. If the past was any indication, Elena wouldn't so much as bat an eyelash at him if Stefan redeemed himself. It was in Elena's nature to forgive the unforgivable…and if Damon was being honest, he knew that Stefan wasn't one hundred percent himself under the dire circumstances. A small growl of aggravation escaped from Damon's lips.

"How is it that even when I'm the good guy, it's never enough?" he mumbled to himself as he finished off his glass. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Elena's quickening heartbeat upstairs.

He flashed up the stairs to see Elena's brown eyes squinting against the sunlight that was streaming through her curtains. Her gaze fell on Damon when he entreated the room, relief washing away any other feeling he was harboring minutes ago. A small and feeble smile graced her lips when he stalked forward, hesitancy lacing his move as he wondered what her emotional state was.

"Hi," she whispered hoarsely. Elena swallowed hard, her eyes drooping as she fought against the lingering exhaustion. "How are you?" Elena whispered, her voice barely audible. Damon scoffed as he walked forward, sitting on the side of her bed, twiddling his thumbs in his lap.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he retorted, a smirk on his lips. Elena shrugged lightly, a yawn escaping her lips – it was obvious the exhaustion wasn't going away with one sleep. "So how are you?" Damon whispered, concern lacing his tone.

"I'm alive," she croaked, her brown eyes staring intently into his blue ones.

"Well that's something," Damon commented when his eyes landed on the cup on her nightstand. He immediately grabbed it and positioned the straw so she could drink the water. She drank it hungrily, letting the cool liquid soothe her burning throat. When she was finished, she collapsed back onto her pillows, her breathing still uneven.

"Where's Jeremy?" she asked quietly.

"Sleeping…I think you two forget that you're only human – that you aren't invincible…" Damon mumbled as he put the glass back on her nightstand. "Do you want me to wake him? I'm sure he'd like to see you…"

"No," Elena said quickly. "He needs his rest and besides uhh…" Elena paused awkwardly, her eyes darting to the window and then back to Damon's eyes. "I think we need to talk…" she whispered honestly, her eyes wide with concern.

Suddenly, Elena's window panes flew open against a gust of wind that rolled in. Elena immediately cringed slightly, her heart beat accelerating out of a mixture of fear and anxiety. Her eyes immediately searched for Damon, her protector and savior. He stood up automatically, his stance protective in front of the human girl lying in the bed behind him.

"Yes, Elena. Yes – we do need to talk," Stefan announced as he folded his arms across his chest. A low growl erupted from the back of Damon's throat as he shook his head, his jaw rigid out of anger.

Alexis was wrong – fighting for Elena is the fight of his life.

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews on my last chapter. I'm really happy with the feedback, it means so much to me. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I wasn't entirely sure how I wanted to move forward but I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review! Again, the longer the review the better. Thanks so much.**


	22. I'll Be There

Damon rolled his eyes and took a small deep breath, reluctantly sitting up from his spot on the edge of Elena's bed. Elena shrugged the covers off her recovering frame and slid out of bed, standing in front of Damon, her posture protective.

"Hello brother," Damon greeted dryly as he folded his arms across his chest. Elena hesitantly looked at Stefan, gauging his reaction.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked breathlessly, her arms hesitantly extended in an attempt to block Damon from his usual impulsive behavior. Stefan's eyes landed on his brother – his gaze cold and hard.

"I'm here to make my threats and stake my claim…" Stefan said dryly – his facial stance void of any emotion other than discontentment. Damon smirked at the memory that occurred nearly a year ago, when he tried to provoke his brother in an attempt to make the fight over Elena even.

Elena let out a shaky breath, her demeanor hesitant as she gazed cautiously between the brother she'd fought so hard to love, and the other she'd fought so hard not to love.

"I told you I wasn't going down without a fight…" Stefan said dryly. "And I'm not leaving here until I say what I came here to say."

"I don't know how to talk to you," Elena whispered gently to Stefan – her brown eyes wide with sadness. Damon's eyes immediately found the floor; realizing without Elena telling him that she needed this moment with Stefan. "How do I talk to you? I don't even…" Elena began, her voice cracking. "I don't even know who you are anymore…" she breathed. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk to you, Stefan…" she told him honestly, her brown eyes wide with apologies.

Stefan nodded curtly, his eyes narrowed and his jaw rigid.

"You owe it to me to at least listen…" Stefan began.

"She owes you squat!" Damon defended, moving out from behind Elena to stand in front of him – his shoulders stiff and his eyes cold.

"Damon…" Elena began, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to talk to my girlfriend _alone_," Stefan told his brother.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her!" Damon spat back. Elena took a deep breath and stood her ground between the two brothers.

"She needs to listen to me!"

"_She_ is standing right here!" Elena said, making herself known. Both brothers were now breathing heavily, their eyes shooting daggers at the other. "I can't deal with this right now…so please just…just…get out." Elena decided after a moment's silence. "I don't want to deal with the two of you…_fighting_ over me like I'm some sort of prize to be won!" Elena said a little bit louder, her voice now angry.

"You heard her, get _out_!" Damon growled. All three heads turned simultaneously when another figure appeared in the doorframe.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeremy asked, his voice raspy as he had just woken up. His brown hair was tousled and his pajamas were wrinkled. He rubbed his tired brown eyes as he shuffled into the room, his eyes on his sister.

"Nice of you to join the land of the living…" Damon quipped. "With the exception of the non-living," Damon smirked – completely ignoring the tension that is heightening in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked as she shuffled forward.

"I should be asking you that," Jeremy mumbled before he turned his eyes to the two vampires. "What did I walk in on?" Jeremy asked again, his eyes on Damon.

"Stefan was just leaving…" Damon announced, his tone leaving no room for discussion. Stefan smirked slightly and nodded towards Elena in acknowledgment.

"Elena…" Stefan began.

"We will talk, Stefan…I promise, I just…I can't do it right now, okay? Please respect that…" Elena pleaded. Stefan nodded and blurred out of the room, allowing Elena to let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

Damon took a deep breath and looked around to at Elena. Neither of them said a word – but the silence in their eyes said everything they needed to say. The silence threatened to envelope both of them into a word of unspoken feelings and desires, something Elena thought she was ready to deal with but she's not. Instead she took a deep breath and looked at Damon, a small and apologetic smile on her face.

"I'll give you two a minute…" Jeremy offered awkwardly as he shuffled back to his room. Damon took Elena's arm and led her to lay down back on her bed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes in an attempt to steady her emotions. Damon watched silently as she collected herself. He wasn't going to ask her if she was okay or if she needed anything. Damon knew without a word from Elena that she wasn't okay, and he knew that all she needed was safety and time away from Stefan.

Elena opened her eyes and patted the space on the bed beside her. He smirked slightly but sat on top of the covers beside her. They weren't touching but Elena relished in him being close to her.

"Thank you," Elena whispered. Damon's forehead creased together in confusion as he tilted his head towards her, his blue eyes asking for an explanation. As if reading his thoughts, Elena offered him a small smile. "For being here…for taking care of me…it…it means a lot," Elena said quietly. Damon offered her a small smile in return as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'll always be here," Damon whispered into her hair. After of sitting like that for a few minutes, Damon reluctantly let Elena go only to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He contemplated getting up or even waking Elena up to get something to eat and then going back to sleep but he thought better of it.

Instead, he shrugged off his shoes and relaxed further into Elena's bed. Deep in her slumber, Elena instinctively wrapped her arm around Damon's waist and snuggled deeper into his embrace, a small smile on her lips as if she was dreaming.

But Damon didn't have to dream because in this moment, reality was better than a dream.

**Review (:**


	23. That's the One

"Guess who?" a bubbly voice called out from behind the wooden door. Elena chuckled lightly and threw the blanket off herself, and shuffled towards the door. As soon as it was opened, the blonde vampire threw herself onto Elena, wrapping her arms around her best friend. Bonnie followed suit, her touch a little gentler as she took into consideration Elena is still human. The three girls were huddled in their little circle, both Bonnie and Caroline squeezing Elena gently in an attempt to offer their best friend some of their strength.

Without words, Elena's best friends knew exactly what she needed when she called and asked them to hangout. It was almost like some sort of secret code – when Elena asked if they had plans today; it really meant _because I really need my best friends right now. _When Elena told them that she was just tired; it really meant _my heart is breaking and it's exhausting. _When Elena told them that she hadn't spoken to Stefan or Damon yet; it really meant _I don't know what to say to them. _

"Alright so we brought a variety of movie and TV choices to quicker your recovery," Caroline offered excitedly as she bounced into the Gilbert household. She closed her eyes and brushed her hair behind her ear, listening intently. "Good, it's a boy free zone today so we have plenty of time to gossip…" she babbled. Elena couldn't help but smile at the energy and optimism that emanated from her best friend.

"What'd you do with the mirror-" Elena whispered to Bonnie before they were both distracted by the blonde figure blurring across the room. Both brunettes immediately shut up. Despite Caroline's kindness, she wasn't someone you wanted to cross when she was in fan girl mode.

"Do you have something you'd like to ask me too?" Caroline asked her best friend suspiciously, her eyebrow raised and her blue eyes narrowed. Elena looked to Bonnie, who was suppressing a smirk while Caroline tapped her foot impatiently. "_This_ is a girl's night, okay? We are not to talk about our version of Lord Voldemort or whatever, okay? This is a supernatural entity free zone with the exception of _yours truly_," Caroline reminded them. "I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough of the supernatural to last me a lifetime – no pun intended," Caroline continued.

"Everything you say is pretty much a pun," Bonnie said jokingly. Caroline rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde hair as she shifted her weight to her other foot.

"Whatever. Jeremy and Matt are spending the night at Tyler's, I don't even _know_ what's going on with Stefan but I know that Damon is currently having drinks with a date at the Grill and I'm assuming that Mr. Saltzman a.k.a Ric is preparing for our senior year which leaves the three of us to watch TV, wallow in self pity, eat some junk food, plan the perfect prom and call dibs on which actors we can marry…" Caroline rambled.

Caroline's voice suddenly became white noise as she didn't pay attention to anything after her friend spoke the name _Damon_. Without her consent, that name stirred up many emotions inside of Elena – none of which were familiar with her and she absolutely hated feeling like this. She hated feeling like her emotions were out of control; she hated feeling uncomfortable in her own skin. But lately, that's all she found herself feeling – out of control and uncomfortable.

"- I hear this is Damon's third date, which inevitably means sexy time…" Caroline drawled on, her voice close. Elena was suddenly sucked out of her own thoughts and thrown back into reality, a scowl on her face and her heart beating rapidly in her chest out of what Elena assumed was a mixture of jealousy and anger.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked incredulously as she ran a hand through her brown locks. Bonnie's eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion as she shrugged her shoulders, not entirely sure what Caroline was getting at either.

"Well _that_ certainly got your attention, didn't it?" Caroline smirked victoriously before bouncing off towards the couch. This angered Elena more than it should have – had she really become that transparent?

The answer is yes…yes she had.

Elena used to be the master of hiding her feelings. Her first day back to school after her parents died – she must've said she was fine at least thirty seven times and no one questioned her because she had become an expert at her façade. Some days, she used to wake up and actually believe she was fine because that's what every muscle in her face told everyone else. I guess if you tell a lie, and you tell it often enough – it becomes the truth…or so she'd thought.

If that was the case, why didn't she hate Damon? Why didn't she hate him for turning Vicki? Why didn't she hate Stefan for staking Vicki? Why, after he attacked Bonnie in the woods right in front of her did she forgive him? Why was she still friend with Damon even after she found out he turned her birth mother? Even worse – how could she forgive Damon for snapping her brother's neck right in front of her?

"What's the matter with you?" Bonnie hissed at Caroline, folding her arms across her chest and folding her leg over the other as she collapsed onto an arm-chair. "You _know_ that that's a soft spot for Elena!" Elena's eyes narrowed in confusion as she whipped around, her brown hair getting caught in her mouth. She quickly brushed it away before folding her arms across her chest out of anger.

"I'm right here, you know?" Elena said curtly. "And I thought you guys were came over here to cheer me up? Not analyze my replies." Caroline opened her mouth to speak but she was thwarted by the brunette's impending rant. There was none – for the first time in a long time, Caroline and Bonnie have seen Elena while she was speechless.

"You can tell us anything, you know that – right?" Bonnie whispered. Caroline nodded in agreement while Elena collapsed on the couch beside Caroline.

"What is there to tell you?"

"What you're feeling about a certain boy or…boys," Caroline coerced. Elena rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, mentally relaxing to listen to Caroline's inevitable ramble. "And we aren't gonna judge you or anything, we're your best friends and we've probably been there…" she continued. "Whatever you're dealing with – don't try to shoulder it alone just because you can, we're your best friends. Let us help you carry the burden of whatever it is your dealing with."

Elena's brown eyes were beginning to sting from the tears she had been holding back. Without even trying, Caroline had struck the biggest nerve that was igniting her body. Elena hadn't told Bonnie and Caroline half of the things she'd been shouldering – she hadn't spoken to anyone about what happened to her when she was kidnapped and nobody knew what she felt about either brother.

"I'm…I don't even know where to start," Elena breathed while a tear slid down her cheek. Bonnie took a deep breath and moved form the armchair to the couch, Elena now sitting between her best friends.

"Start from the beginning…" Bonnie offered encouragingly. A small smile graced Elena's lips while she took a deep breath.

"I kissed Damon…" she admitted. Bonnie's brown eyes widened as she opened her mouth to say something – and if it weren't for Caroline giving her the hand, she probably would've. "When he was dying…he…I was lying beside someone who had literally turned my world upside down and all I could think of was…this is it. Damon is going to die, this is going to be the last time you see him…"

"So it was a pity kiss?" Caroline asked gently. Elena shook her head furiously, her heart breaking at the thought it could've been a pity kiss. "Okay, so what else happened?"

"He told me he loved me…" Elena breathed, her cheeks becoming flushed.

"And…" Bonnie pressed.

"You…don't seem surprised…"

"We're not, we knew he was in love with you since last year and it didn't take a genius to figure out that you felt something too, we just didn't know that there was a kiss…" Caroline explained. "Anyways, go on…"

"Damon said that he knew I loved Stefan, and that it would always be Stefan. But he told me he loves me because he wanted me to know, to hear it from him before he died…" Elena took a deep breath. "But it wasn't the first time I'd heard him say it," Elena whispered – defeat lacing her voice.

"When I was kidnapped by Rose, he came to my room later that night and gave me back my vervain necklace…Damon told me that he loved me but he said it was because he loved me that he didn't want to be selfish because Damon thought that he didn't deserve me…but Stefan did," Elena breathed. "And…and then…he compelled me to forget…"

"Then how do you remember?" Caroline asked, confusion lacing her tone and etched on her features.

"When a person dies and comes back to life – all compulsion wears off. She died in the sacrifice," Bonnie quickly explained.

"But he doesn't know I remember..."

"Okay, what happened after you kissed him?" Caroline pressed.

"Katherine walked in…"

"That bitch has _the_ worst timing!" Caroline said angrily, her voice getting dramatically squeaky. Bonnie let out a small laugh and Elena smiled at her best friend. "Sorry, go on…"

"Katherine gave Damon the cure and then…"

"And then what?" Caroline asked, eager to get to the next part of Elena's dramatic love life. Elena sniffled and let out an exasperated laugh, melancholy etched on her features.

"She said it was okay to love them both…" Elena breathed, the tears running down her face now. "I don't want to love them both," she whispered as she shook her head back and forth defiantly, almost as if to shake the possibility off of her. "I…I don't want to…I can't! How can I love…someone like Damon after everything he's done to me? After everything he's done to the people around me? How is it possible to even _consider _loving someone like that? It's…its crazy! Damon, he's not…he's not…he's not easy to love."

"Is anyone?" Bonnie interrupted, earning confused looks from both Caroline and Elena. "Look, I like Damon about as much as the next guy but I don't think anyone is easy or difficult to love and I'm not saying that I agree with what Katherine said because what she did to them obviously made enough of an impact to last for almost two centuries but you aren't the bad guy, Elena and you can't feel guilty at the possibility that you might feel something for someone other than Stefan, even if it is Damon."

"Bonnie Bennett defending Damon Salvatore, I never thought I'd see the day," Caroline teased before turning her attention back to Elena. "But Bonnie's right, I mean - you didn't do anything wrong, and it's not like you're bound to feel this way about Stefan forever. You're still human, you still have time to make mistakes and fall in and out of love. Just because the three of us are damned to an eternity of misguided love, doesn't mean you have to be."

"Why didn't you guys warn me, eh? When you saw what he was feeling for me…" Elena asked lightly, wiping the tears on her cheek with the back of her hand. Bonnie and Caroline shrugged their shoulders simultaneously.

"You'd have to be blind not to see how much that guy loves you," Caroline said lightly – earning the stink eye from Bonnie. "Uh, no offense Elena…you were dealing with…Voldemort and stuff…" she tried to change the subject. "Anyway, you'll never know what you feel unless you talk to Damon. You have a lot to figure out, and as much as we'd like to help – you have a lot of questions that we can't answer."

"But we're here for you – no matter what," Bonnie reminded her.

"You mean, you're here for me no matter who I choose? That's what you were trying to say, right?" Elena mumbled. Bonnie offered her a small smile and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders, offering her a literal shoulder to cry on. Caroline joined in on the group hug, again offering Elena their strength before the blonde broke the silence again.

"It's kind of funny, isn't it?" Caroline asked rhetorically. "How in everyone's life, there's the person that you love and then the person that you hate and then the person that you find you can't live without…and in the end, they're all the same person? It's almost like…the universe' way of telling you _that's the one…"_

**155+ reviews to continue. **


	24. It's Not Enough Anymore

It was an early Saturday afternoon when Elena decided that today was the day. Today she would tie up any loose ends and move on with her life despite the fear coursing through her body. Elena tightened her grip on the steering wheel as her foot weighed down on the gas pedal reluctantly, her entire body dreading the inevitable cloud of heartbreak looming overhead. She hadn't spoken to Stefan since that night in the clearing, and Elena had done everything she could think of to put off the conversations with Stefan and Damon but a harsh truth was weighing down on her, and it was too much to shoulder alone anymore.

She approached the familiar road leading to the boarding house, the road she'd driven down many times when she'd sought solace whether it be from Katherine or Klaus or some other supernatural force that doom shadowed. She'd driven down the road from her arguments with Damon and her break-up with Stefan, desperate to run from the walls that she'd found herself relying on.

In a lot of ways, the boarding house had become more of a home to Elena than her own home – but it had nothing to do with the structure itself. It had to do with what was inside of it. She couldn't count the tears she'd shed there or the laughs that escaped her mouth. She made love for the very first time there and she'd gotten her first _real_ heartbreak. Elena had comforted Damon there when he'd lost his friend and it was in Damon's bedroom when he uttered the five words she hadn't been able to get out of her mind.

_I will always choose you_.

The feelings those words brought washed over her like a tidal wave – threatening to drown the life out of her that belonged to Stefan. Logically, Elena knew that she shouldn't feel like this. She knew that there shouldn't be any space for doubt. Stefan and Elena loved each other, that should be enough…but why wasn't it?

She couldn't quite place the time when her love for Stefan started to waver, but the icing on the cake was when he watched while Klaus tortured her. He stood by and watched while her sanity and life seeped out of her body with every tear she shed and every scream from her throat.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she approached the boarding house. Elena grabbed the wooden stake Damon had put there 'just in case' and tucked it neatly in her jacket. Caroline offered to come with Elena, but she needed to do this alone and the blonde reluctantly obliged.

Elena took a deep breath and reluctantly rapped her knuckle lightly on the large oak door, her gaze falling on her feet while she waited for someone to answer the door. She knew in advance that Damon wouldn't be home – he usually spent Saturday's at the Grill with Ric. He would probably be furious with her if he found out she went to see Stefan without protection but she needed to do this without any qualms from anyone.

"Elena," Stefan breathed when he opened the door. He was wearing a typical wife-beater and sweatpants, his hair was tousled and his emerald eyes were distant but no longer cold. His disheveled appearance should have calmed Elena, as he looked like this most mornings but the normalcy of his appearance did not settle her – in fact, the normalcy scared her in a way that could not be explained.

Realizing that she was staring, Elena brought her gaze to meet Stefan's eyes to see the emerald orbs laced with confusion. She offered him a small smile and awkwardly folded her arms across her chest. "Hi…" she said quietly. "Can…may I come in?"

Stefan stepped aside to allow Elena to walk over the threshold. He closed the door behind him before he too folded his arms across his chest, his typical brood in place as he gauged Elena. "How are you?" he asked awkwardly after a few moments of silence. Elena ran her hand through her hair, a weak smile flashing across her features.

"I'm good, I guess – well, as good as can be expected."

"If you're looking for Damon –"he began before Elena cut him off by shaking her head fiercely.

"I came here to see you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "I wanna know why you didn't do anything to stop him. I want to know at what point you became someone that I couldn't rely on. I want to know when you became someone who would go so far as to team up with Katherine - _Katherine_, of all people…"

"I didn't have a choice!" Stefan growled. "Do you think it was easy for me? Do you think it was easy to pretend that I hated the sight of you? Do you think I enjoyed kidnapping you? Do you think I liked hearing you scream, nevertheless for my _brother_ to come and save you? Do you think I got a kick out of watching you starve in that disgusting cell? Do you think I enjoyed watching you desecate – to wither away to _nothing _before my eyes? It wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me either, Elena!"

"I'm so sorry that it was so difficult for _you_," Elena shot back. "Imagine what it was like being the one ripped away from her friends and family…being caged up like some animal…having to scream for some help only to be tossed back into a cell where I was literally starving to death. I'm still deciding which part was my favorite…when I looked you right in the eye while Klaus was torturing me and you walked away, or when you went so far as to be _jealous_ of Damon because it was him that I called out for!"

"What do you expect from me? You called out my brother's name in a time of need, how is that supposed to make me feel?"

"Don't you get it, Stefan? That wasn't about you – I didn't do that because I didn't love you, you pushed me into a corner until I didn't have a choice to scream for someone else other than you to save me."

"Don't do that," he seethed.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy every minute of him playing the hero!" Stefan shot back. "I did what I had to do…I knew that Klaus wasn't going to kill you until he was ready for the sacrifice – why do you think I went and got Katherine? For her company? I brought her into this because I wanted her to get you out of there so I could have a shot at killing Klaus."

"Klaus can't be killed, that's why Bonnie did the mirror spell!" Elena reminded him. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly as she ran her hand through her hand, her mind absolutely exhausted. "It doesn't matter now," she decided. Elena took a small step forward, her hand reaching out to cradle Stefan's fist that relaxed at Elena's touch. Her eyes were glistening with the tears that threatened to spill over, her mouth quivering with unspoken words that would inevitably break the foundation Stefan and Elena once stood on.

"Stefan," she took a deep breath. "I love you. I've always loved you and there's a good chance that I'm always going to love you…but I can't do this anymore," she whispered.

"Don't say that," he warned. "I thought you came here to work things out with me…did Damon say something to you? Is that what this is about? Elena, don't listen to him…"

Elena shook her head defiantly, the tears now streaming down her cheeks. "This has nothing to do with Damon."

"You're kidding me, right?" Stefan asked, his tone rhetorical. Elena gave him a blank stare, her brown eyes swimming in tears. "This has _everything_ to do with Damon, and you know it. Everything he does, he does it for you. Don't pretend like you didn't love every minute of Damon riding in on his white horse to rescue you from the lengths of what he assumed was Ripper Stefan."

"_I'm not Katherine_," Elena seethed. "I don't and I haven't taken pleasure in toying with your feelings. I haven't given any indication that I wanted anyone other than you! You were it for me, I thought you were the one but things have changed and with everything that happened with Klaus –"

"Don't do that!" he cut her off. Elena's eyes widened with surprise and her forehead furrowed together in confusion, her brown eyes distant as she tried to get a handle on what was happening around her. "Don't pretend that this is about Klaus or the sacrifice or any of that other crap – it's a lie. This is about Damon, and you know it!"

"No it's not!" Elena insisted. Suddenly, Stefan and Elena were toe to toe, his body tall and menacing while it loomed over Elena's small and shaking frame.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me that there isn't a small part that has to do with Damon. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have feelings for Damon…" Stefan ordered. A shaky breath escaped Elena's lips. She had been ingesting vervain since she no longer had her necklace, leaving Elena unable to bow under compulsion but she reluctantly looked Stefan in the eye anyway. She opened her mouth to oblige to Stefan's demands, but she couldn't.

She couldn't look Stefan in the eye and tell him that there weren't parts of her that yearned with curiosity of the unexplored feelings and attraction between her and Damon. She couldn't look Stefan in the eye and tell him that she didn't feel anything other than friendship towards his brother. She couldn't look Stefan in the eye and tell him that it was always going to be him – because it's not that simple anymore.

Elena's world used to be black and white, right and wrong. It was easy to hate Damon when all he did was bad, but what about when the bad boy's good traits were brought out by the good girl next door? What happens when the bad boy falls for the good girl – and without even realizing it, he was right all along because there _was_ something between the two of them.

What happens when it isn't black and white, Stefan the good guy and Damon the bad guy anymore? What happens when it comes to light that they both have light and dark inside of them – good and evil. What happens when under the most dire and surreal circumstances, their true colors were revealed.

"I…I can't…" Elena whispered, defeat lacing her tone. Stefan nodded numbly, his eyes set on the brunette in front of him. There was something inside of him that was pressing on him to ask Elena one more thing that's been weighing on the back of his mind for months now. Before he could stop himself, the words were already out.

"What happened the night I left with Klaus, Elena?"

Elena's face contorted into a mixture of regret. She struggled to compose herself, inevitably loosing as the guilt weighed down on her like a ton of bricks. Unsure of where the courage to come clean to a vampire who went off the rails not a month ago, she took a deep breath and spoke the two words that broke Stefan's heart nearly a year ago. "We kissed," she admitted tearfully. "We kissed…" she said again. "I kissed him."

Stefan's lips jutted out as he rocked back and forth on his heels, his eyes a mixture of anger and confusion with sadness etched on the rest of his features. His eyes then found the floor, as did Elena's in the silence that surrounded them.

"Say something, please…" she pleaded quietly.

"Do you love him?" Stefan asked. Elena's lips contorted into an apologetic smile, her eyes sad and her breathing unsteady. How could she answer this question when she didn't even know herself? How could she stand in front of Stefan, openly admit that she kissed his brother and then admit that she feels something for him? How can she tell the younger Salvatore, that she was wrong and that maybe – it won't always be him?

"I don't know," she answered. "I know that's not what you want to hear, it's not even what I want to hear but I know that I can't feel like this and be in a relationship with you. It's not fair to you, it's not fair to me and it's not fair to Damon. But right now – my honesty is all I can give you," Elena said gently. "Even if it isn't what you want to hear."

"I just wanted you to be honest with me and you were so thank you for that."

"You're welcome…" Elena let out a small laugh – a breath of relief. "I'm so sorry, Stefan. I'm so, so sorry," she breathed – tears finding their escape again. Stefan offered her a small smile and wrapped his strong arms around Elena's frame, pulling her into a tight embrace. She brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders, the way she always did when she cried.

"I'll always be here for you, Elena. Don't forget that," he whispered into her hair. Elena nodded fiercely against his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. Too soon, Stefan pulled away and placed his hands on either side of her face. Her eyes found the floor again before she was brought back. "Hey, look at me. Look at me," Stefan pleaded. Elena reluctantly looked up, to see tears in Stefan's eyes. "I love you," he promised her. Elena nodded and closed her eyes as Stefan gently pressed his lips to hers, his final goodbye.

"I love you too," Elena sobbed. He tightened his grip around her, letting her cry in his arms.

"You know how much I wish that was enough…" he whispered, placing a light kiss on her head.

**165+ reviews to continue.  
>Next time on Hanging by a Moment: Damon and Elena have a discussion that could change their lives for better…or worse. <strong>


	25. Beth, I Hear You Callin'

Elena practically sprinted up the pathway leading up to her house, anxious to seek solace in the only place she'd call home now. She shut the door behind her and sunk to the floor, letting the finality of her conversation with Stefan wash over her. She had just broken up with someone who for all she knew was the person she was meant to be.

Despite that terrifying possibility, the only thing Elena could bring herself was to feel was relieved. The only emotion that seemed the least rational was the only thing Elena was feeling at this moment. She was relieved that she no longer had to live under the false pretense that she and Damon were _just _friends and that she and Stefan were _forever_. This new sense of relief allowed Elena a new sense of freedom that she'd never felt before.

"Elena?" a voice called out from upstairs, immediately bringing the brunette out of her thoughts. . Elena looked up to see Jeremy peering over the banister, a confused expression on his features. Elena offered him a small smile and reluctantly stood up from the floor, brushing the dust off her bottom.

"Hey," she called back. It was when she started to head up the stairs when she took in her brother's disheveled appearance. "What's going on?" she asked hesitantly, her eyebrows arched in confusion. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, a child-like scowl on his face.

"How much do you love me?" he deflected. Elena rolled her eyes and mimicked his earlier actions, folding her arms across her chest definitely, her gaze suspicious.

"What do you want?" Elena retorted simply. A small smile appeared on Jeremy's lips, the kind of smile Elena caught him wearing when they were kids…when he had his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. He let down his pretense, also allowing a frustrated groan to escape from his lips.

"Okay well apparently the town is getting together for Carol Lockwood's _impending_ win for her Mayor campaign. Bonnie's making me go and I know you've been going through a rough time lately so she said she'd talk to you but I don't want to go and I know you don't want to go," Jeremy explained. Elena's gaze averted to the ceiling – her eyes narrowed in confusion. He let out a breath, his voice frustrated. "She said she'd talk to _Caroline _if we didn't go."

Elena's head immediately snapped towards her brother's direction, her eyes wide with fear. Despite Caroline's big heart – she wasn't someone you wanted to cross during a town event.

"That doesn't make sense though; Bonnie likes these kinds of things about as much as I do,"

"Caroline is making Bonnie go, and Caroline is only going because Tyler asked her to."

"So what do you want me to do?" Elena asked her brother, her tone confused.

"Say you came down with a really bad case of the flu or something…" Jeremy begged.

"Stefan would know I'm lying, I was just over at his house."

"You were where?" Jeremy asked, his voice rising with the anger bubbling beneath his skin. Elena held out her hands defensively in an attempt to calm her brother's protective instincts.

"We broke up," Elena told Jeremy. "But if Bonnie's gonna talk to Caroline, Caroline's going to talk to Stefan."

"Alright – that works for me. Say that you're completely heartbroken and won't leave your bedroom and I'll have no choice but to look out for you to make sure you don't…commit suicide."

"_I_ broke up with _him_," Elena reminded Jeremy. "And besides, maybe it'll be fun. I've barely been out of the house since I got home and we need to do something non-serious, non-life threatening for once. Besides, it'll be pretty funny to see Carol's reaction if she threw this big party and she didn't win the campaign."

Jeremy and Elena stood in the hallway in silence for a few moments, gauging each other's reactions – waiting to see who would cave first. Normally, it would have been Elena but under the circumstances – Jeremy hadn't seen Elena eager to do something outside of the supernatural bubble they've all been living in.

"Let me get this straight. Bonnie gets me in a monkey suit, I get you there for Bonnie and Caroline while Caroline's there for Tyler. What's in it for me?"

"The satisfaction of watching your sister, who by the way who has gone through a insurmountable amount of pain – have _one night_ of teenage humanity," Elena bribed.

"I'm not five, Elena. You can't just bribe me and expect I'll go along with it."

Elena's eyes narrowed in frustration before a victorious smile flashed across her lips, her eyebrow raised as an idea popped into her head. "Fine. How's this for bribery? Either you come to this thing tonight, and possibly have a good time or you can stay here, sulk and then have Alaric give you the sex talk."

Jeremy's eyes widened, his feet bringing him a small step backwards. "You wouldn't," he breathed. Elena rolled her eyes before her face turned impassive, shifting her weight to the other leg causing her hip to jut out to one side – leaving no room for arguments. He rolled his eyes in defeat before stomping off toward his bedroom, slamming the door behind him – an _"I hate you!"_ shouted through the door.

…

"You look _hot!_" Caroline squealed when she saw Elena walk into the Lockwood house. A light blush crept across Elena's cheeks as she briefly glanced at her appearance in the mirror by the door. She was wearing a purple party dress that barely met the half mark on her thighs. With a silver belt surrounding the middle and silver stilettos on her feet, Elena looked like a model.

"Thanks, so do you!" she said to the blonde. Caroline beamed as she automatically twirled on the spot, a wide smile on her face as her blonde curls bounced around her. Caroline's dress was a vivid red that tightened around her torso and skirted out halfway below her thighs. With a black belt to tighten around her torso and black high-heels, her ensemble was very much _Caroline._

"So did you talk to Stefan or Damon?" Caroline asked as she grabbed two glasses of champagne from a mingling waiter. Damon's name sent a shiver up Elena's spine as her eyes automatically darted around the Lockwood mansion, eager to find the man the ocean blue eyes she'd spent some nights dreaming about was – not even thinking about the former part of Caroline's question.

"As your semi-guardian and teacher, I can't say I condone drinking…" Alaric said quietly as he surpassed Caroline and Elena. Elena giggled lightly while Caroline finished her drink.

"Says the authority figure with the scotch in hand," the blonde retorted to the teacher who had become everyone's friend.

"Practice what you preach, Ric…" a deep voice said from behind Elena. Her heartbeat immediately threatened to break free of her ribcage, her cheeks becoming flushed and her stomach flipping in ways it shouldn't. Her eyes widened as she took a deep breath just in time to see Damon come into view.

Dressed in black dress pants and a white dress top, informal without being casual – he looked absolutely beautiful. Despite his appearance, Elena couldn't help but look at the smile that casually fell off his lips as he spoke. She didn't even notice that Alaric was called away by Carol and that Caroline had found Tyler in the crowd. Elena had become so mesmerized by Damon that she'd forgotten where she was and she'd forgotten that they weren't alone, leaving her unable to stare in peace.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer…" Damon teased. Elena immediately snapped out of it, her eyes darting to meet his. His signature smirk found itself across his lips and before she knew it, a smile effortlessly rolled off her features. His eyebrows arched in surprise while his hand flew to his mouth, a dramatic gasp escaping from his mouth. "Alert the media – _Elena Gilbert _cracked a smile. Breaking news, everyone…this is _breaking news_!"

Elena giggled and playfully smacked Damon's shoulder. He feigned hurt as always, clutching the spot where her touch had ignited him. The laughter faded as quickly as it had appeared, leaving them both breathless – intoxicated by the other's presence. Elena's heart sang at the sight of Damon – so relaxed, so…carefree. As if reading her thoughts, Damon was the first to speak.

"So are you gonna keep me guessing or are you gonna save me the trouble and just tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, brown eyes?"

Elena opened her mouth to speak but quickly swallowed back the tidal wave of confessions and fears that threatened to spill out of her mouth. Instead, she settled on the beginning – the simplest way to start a complicated conversation. "Stefan and I are over," she blurted out. Damon's eyes widened as his head jerked back slightly, surprise evident on his features – making it clear that he had not been home to find out from Stefan. Elena waited – gauging Damon's reaction.

"Are you okay?" he said quietly – so low Elena had to strain to hear. Her heart fluttered at the sincerity of his words.

"I'm fine," Elena told him – and for the first time since she started uttering those two words to anyone who would listen, they were the truth. For the first time in what felt like forever, Elena was fine and she owed it all to the man in front of her. "I was actually hoping that we could talk-" she began.

"Sorry, long line at the bar!" a female voice interrupted her thoughts. Elena didn't know this stranger from a hole in the wall but Elena already hated her with every fiber of her being. Maybe it was because Elena tried on that same dress in the store, but she thought it was heinous – but this stranger pulled it off beautifully. Maybe it was that Elena had worn those same high heels to every funeral she'd ever been to.

Maybe it was because of her sea-green eyes that made Elena feel like she was going to be sea sick. Maybe it was the way her perfectly straight, white teeth contrasted against the red lipstick glossed across her mouth. Or maybe it was wavy black hair and the way it shined against the light like she had just stepped out from a Pantene commercial.

None of these things compared to the loathing she felt boil up inside of her when Damon turned to the stranger's direction to accept a kiss on his lips from her. Elena felt her own eyes begin to sting with the tears that threatened to spill over any second. Before she could flee, the stranger turned to Elena, a polite smile on her features.

"Hi, I'm Beth…" the stranger Elena now registered by Elena as _the new town whore_ appraised Elena up and down, her eyes critical. "I'm gonna hedge my bets and say that you're Elena?"

Elena's eyes widened and darted to Damon whose gaze conveniently fell on the floor. Elena took a deep breath and swallowed back the tears that had collected into a lump in her throat. Instead of running the other way, she took a shallow breath and extended a shaky hand, a weak smile on her features.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Elena asked quietly, her voice weak and distant. Damon noticed this as she noticed his forehead crease together in a mixture of confusion and concern. The raven haired girl laughed lightly as she took another sip of her cocktail.

"Damon speaks very highly and frequently of you," she said lightly. Elena folded her arms cross her chest, shifting her weight to one leg.

"How long are you in town for,_ Beth_?" the name tasted like vomit as it rolled off her tongue. Even from the corner of her eye, Elena could see that Damon was barely suppressing a smirk.

"I actually just moved here. I'm working on a news piece with a friend of Damon's, Andie Starr," Beth explained. It took every nerve in Elena's body _not _to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, Damon has _a lot_ of friends…" Elena murmured – briefly resenting Andie and Rose before rational kicked in. Beth looked awkwardly between Damon and Elena before a small whistle escaped her lips.

"I'm gonna go and introduce myself to Mrs. Lockwood since I'll be in town for a while," Beth announced. "It was nice meeting you Elena." Once he was sure she was out of earshot, Damon turned to face Elena, his features amused.

"Never pegged you for the jealous type, Elena…" he teased. Elena's face was void of any emotion other than hurt. Her eyes seemed distant as they searched for something in Damon's eyes that she couldn't quite place because she couldn't find it. He took a deep breath and gently grabbed her arm and soon enough, the fresh air of the evening breeze washed over her. "Alright, what gives?" Damon asked suddenly.

They were now standing toe to toe, the breeze blowing her hair in every direction, momentarily blocking her vision until the wind changed directions. Her eyes were still as they searched his for something that she couldn't find.

"Do you like her?" were the words that Elena found herself asking. Damon shrugged his shoulders indifferently, his face contorting into that of someone who really didn't care.

"She's alright, I've had better but I've had worse."

"Don't you think she deserves better than that?"

"Excuse me?" he breathed, his eyes wide with bewilderment.

"Don't you think she deserves better than being someone's distraction for a few days until she's given you all she has – whether it be blood or dignity?" Elena was angry now. She knew that she would regret her words later but she couldn't stop herself. "More than that," Elena pressed. "Don't you think that _you_ deserve better than someone who you can't even be honest with?"

"It's kind of funny, coming from you…" Damon mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You heard me. It's funny how people always tell you _"oh, you deserve better"._ The ironic thing is that nobody is willing to give it to you…" he paused. "What's it to you, anyway? You never cared before."

Elena nodded in agreement, the lump in her throat preventing from saying anything else. Instead, she took a deep breath – her brown, tired eyes looking at Damon. "I'm gonna head home. If you see Jeremy, tell him I'll see him later…" she turned around and begun to take the path back to the road to walk before her arm was jerked back. "What?" she asked through gritted teeth, her patients wearing thin.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"_Home_."

"Not by yourself, you're not."

"There's nothing to be afraid of anymore," Elena jerked her hand back. "And I'm done being afraid. I need some fresh air, so I'm gonna walk home…" she spat back. Taking advantage of his bewilderment, Elena stalked down the path and sped-walk down the first little bit of the road. She knew that Damon could stop her if he wanted to – but something told Elena that he'd be too busy with his date to bother with what Elena was doing.

**185+ reviews to continue (:**


	26. I Won't Give Up

**A/N: It took longer than I expected to update, I really enjoyed making this chapter; it was semi challenging because of Damon and Elena's personalities but I hope it's what you thought it would be. Enjoy! (:**

Elena let the hot water wash away the stress of her fight with Damon. She could feel the stress rolling off her body in waves as she struggled with the faucet to increase the pressure – anxious to feel something other than the dull ache in her chest that Damon had ignited. She should've known better – he was _Damon Salvatore_. He wouldn't wait around for Elena to get her act together. She was too late.

It wasn't until Elena was lathering herself with soap when she'd felt the goose bumps – noticing that the water had turned ice cold. She was so wrapped up in her Damon bubble that she'd probably just spent one of Ric's monthly payments for her shower. She took a deep breath and reluctantly stepped out onto the fluffy bath mat to grab the towel that hung on the rack just beside the counter. She grabbed another towel from the linen closet and wrapped it around her body while she wrapped her hair in the other one.

Finally, Elena grabbed her cotton shorts from on top of the counter and her tank top, completing her sleeping ensemble with white ankle socks. She quickly blow-dried her hair so it was only damp and eagerly threw her wet laundry in the hamper by Jeremy's door, anxious to crawl into bed to sleep away her argument.

She opened the door to her bedroom and it was déjà-vu.

Damon was sitting on the window seat directly in front of her and just like the dream-like sequence she'd had one hundred times – she jerked back out of surprise until realization seeped in.

"Damon," she breathed – the tone of her voice feeling familiar in her mouth. "What are you doing here?" she asked, the familiarity quickly turning to anger as he stood up from his seat.

"What the hell was that, earlier?" he asked, getting straight to the point. Elena ran her hand through her hair before collapsing on the edge of her bed, her gaze not leaving Damon's.

"Why don't you tell me, Damon?" she retorted. Damon opened his mouth to speak but Elena cut him off with her own vicious words. "Why don't you tell me why one day you're holding me as I fall asleep and the next – I don't hear from you for days and then suddenly you show up at the Lockwood's with a date on your arm…"

"Why don't _you_ tell me why you're letting me hold you as you fall asleep when you are still dating my brother and why didn't _you_ call _me_ for a few days, leaving me to my own assumptions to call someone else and not wait around like some desperate 14 year old who got stood up at his middle school prom?" he asked. "And more than that – why does all of this suddenly _bother you_?"

"I remember!" she blurted out. She quickly regretted her words but they were already out there – the damage seeping into the already rocky ground she and Damon stood on. She took a deep breath and tried again. "I remember…I died, and came back…the compulsion wore off, and I remember." Elena stood up from her spot on the bed and walked to stand in front of Damon, her eyes staring deeply into his. "Why did you make me forget?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"I told you why, _don't you remember_?" he teased. Elena tilted her head to the side, her brown eyes wide with sincerity – immediately causing Damon's deflection tactic to crumble.

"I do remember – but I want _you_ to tell me. Right here, right now, I want you to tell me why you did what you did."

"What difference does it make?" he asked, beginning to turn on his heels to face the window before Elena's soft touch on his shoulder sent him right back to staring hopelessly into her doe eyes. "It doesn't change anything and it won't change anything."

"You don't know that," Elena whispered.

"Incase you've forgotten – but for one hundred and forty five years I lived through this story – so yeah, I know that it won't change anything. I already know how it ends. A repeat of that night will only end in more angst than we already shoulder and more questions I really don't want to answer."

"What have you and Stefan been trying to tell me these past two years?" Elena asked quietly.

"We've been trying to tell you not to get yourself killed but it goes in one ear and out the other…I think you should get your selective hearing problem checked out," he teased. Elena looked at the man in front of her and pity found itself into the mixture of emotions she was feeling. Even though he was facing a truth he'd been avoiding for months – he still tried to deflect with humor even though he knew very well that she already knew the truth.

"You've been trying to convince me that I'm not Katherine," Elena reminded him.

"Because you're not!" he said quickly – his tone defensive. "You are _nothing_ like Katherine."

"Why not? I look like her…my voice sounds the same; I'm the same height as her. We both seem to have a knack for destroying brothers from the inside out. How am I not like Katherine?"

"You're nothing like Katherine because even on your _worst days_, you are still twice the woman than Katherine could ever be!" he responded quickly. Elena took a small step forward and with a shaky hand, took Damon's hand and closed it between her two, much like she had when he'd fed her his blood.

"Then give me the benefit of the doubt and don't tell me how this ends. Give me the benefit of the doubt and please, Damon – give me the truth. You owe me that much, all I'm asking for is the truth…" Damon's jaw went rigid as his hand threatened to clench together under Elena's grasp to which she tightened her grip, her brown eyes wide as they silently plead with him. Feeling his resolve slip away with every sparkle in Elena's eye, he reluctantly agreed. Elena took a deep breath and led him so they were both sitting on the window seat.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you made me forget," she whispered. He leaned his head back, a frustrated groan escaping from his lips.

"You already know why! This isn't gonna work unless you ask me questions you don't already know the answers to!"

"All I have are flashes!" Elena said, her voice growing thicker with the adrenaline coursing through her veins as she stood up and begun to pace back and forth across her floor. "It's not like a movie – I see flashes. I see you sitting on my window seat and then I feel a kiss on my forehead and then I see a tear, fall from your eye and I hear bits and pieces of what you say to me but it's not enough to string a sentence together. You've always been the guy that dodges emotions and the closest you've come to actually telling me how you felt – you had to be dying to do it, so now I'm asking you as someone that you claim to love to tell me the truth!"

Damon took a deep breath and reluctantly looked at Elena, her eyes wide with curiosity and confusion. "After I thought I had killed Elijah – I saw you at the top of the stairs and the look on your face was…it was a look I'll never forget. Then you started coming down the stairs and for a split second I thought that maybe I'd be the hero for a change. But then of course – you ran into Stefan's arms and then later that night Stefan apologized for what happened one hundred and forty five years ago – saying that he was selfish and blah, blah, blah – you know how Stefan gets all…nostalgic and sentimental."

"I don't get what this has anything to do with-"

"I realized that what I felt for you was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. I know I'm a selfish and pompous ass most of the time – but it hurt me to be selfish with you, and I didn't wanna do it anymore. So I said what I needed to say and I compelled you to forget so you wouldn't feel guilty or have another thing to blame yourself for."

"You think it's selfish to love me?" Elena breathed, blinking back the tears that were hanging on the rim of her eyes. The flashes became more intense behind her eyes as the pieces begun to fall into place, Damon's voice becoming soft background music to a scene she'd struggled to piece together.

"You aren't mine to love, Elena…you were never mine to love," he said quietly. Elena didn't say anything for a moment as she tried to steady her rapid heartbeat. Damon took advantage of her moment of hesitancy and decided to run with it. "My turn to ask a question…" Elena opened her mouth to interrupt but thought better of it – deciding that this was a two way street. "What happened tonight?" he asked, a smirk following his question. Elena let out a small huff of annoyance and then rolled her eyes – her resolve disappearing.

"I don't know," she answered. Damon let out an annoyed sigh and Elena stepped forward, resuming her seat beside him. "That's my honest answer. I don't know. It was like…I was there with you and it was just us two and then someone came along and for a second I was…worried, I guess that you'd fall in love with her and that I'd never get my answers."

"Welcome to my world for the past two years – except it wasn't just _someone_ that had come along. _My brother,_ had come into your life before I even knew you existed and swooped you off your feet – leaving you head over heels in love with the sappy kid…" Damon answered sadly, his gaze distant. "My turn," his demeanor changed. "What's with the sudden interest with the compulsion?"

"Because I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out how you could make a decision like that for someone else," Elena admitted. "I'm trying to understand where you would find it in your heart of hearts to take away someone's _choice_ and someone's _memory_. For months, I was left feeling empty and curious about how I got my necklace back and why there was an ache in my chest that couldn't be quenched – and why that ache throbbed even more whenever you were around. I didn't get it. And to be honest – I still don't get it. I don't understand what would drive you to that extreme…"

"Let me ask you something, Elena. When Jenna was in the hospital – why did you break up with Stefan?"

"Because Katherine tried to kill Jenna because of Stefan and I. I couldn't let that happen to her. He and I were being selfish by sneaking around, trying to find a loophole…"

"Exactly – it may not have killed you physically, but it would have absolutely wrecked you. It would have been selfish of me to put you in the position where you would have felt caught in the middle of something that started long before you were born. I did what I thought was best at the time for you and for Stefan and for me…because _that's_ what you do when you care about someone. And if you're asking me to apologize, then I'm afraid I can't do that…because I'm not sorry, I'd do it again if I had to."

Elena took a deep breath, allowing Damon's words to sink in. Her stomach was flipping in ways it shouldn't be and her heart was beating faster and harder than it should. Her mind was racing faster than her legs ever could and her feelings were crashing into her body like a tidal wave.

"Did you mean what you said?" she whispered.

"Every word," Damon whispered back. Elena leaned her head on Damon's shoulder while he rested his head on hers, taking solace in the closeness. "Why did you kiss me that night?" he asked after a few minutes. Elena took a deep breath before answering, the words leaving her mouth as if she'd rehearsed them a hundred times.

"I wanted it to be a goodbye kiss…something that after everything you and I had been through – after all the pain and suffering you endured, I wanted something good to finally happen to you for a change. I hated the thought of you leaving thinking that I hated you, I was mad and I was hurt but I couldn't hate you – I've tried, it didn't work out so well…"

"Something good happened to me long before that kiss, Elena…for the first time in almost a century, something good finally happened to me when we danced at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant," he told her quietly. "Something good happened to me in Georgia when you decided that I was worth saving. Something good happened to me when you forgave me when I did the unforgivable. Hell, something good happened to me when you were born – I just didn't know it," Damon admitted.

Elena smiled at his words and she laced her hand through his, her heart fluttering at the contact. "Thank you," Elena whispered – her voice cracking. Damon's forehead furrowed together in confusion as he pulled away, leaving Elena shuddering from the loss of contact.

"What are you thanking me for?" Damon asked, his eyes begging for an explanation. He brought his hand up to Elena's cheek, his thumb gently touching the skin under her eye as he wiped away a tear that had begun to fall. Elena leaned into his touch, her eyes closing in contentment as another tear fell.

"Thank you for not giving up on me even when I gave you every reason in the world to," Elena admitted, a weak smile flashing across her features. A smirk flashed across Damon's features, his eyes sparkling from the pale moonlight shining through the window behind them.

"I'll always look for a reason to stay and fight, whether it be with you or for you."

"We do fight a lot, don't we? I'm sorry about that…" Elena said lightly, sniffling back her tears.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Damon told her honestly. Elena smiled and leaned her head on Damon's shoulder, her hand lacing through his. He gave her hand a light squeeze and planted a kiss on top of Elena's head.

"Me either."

**215-220+ reviews to continue (:**


	27. The Only Exception

**A/N: I thought some Damon and Elena fluff was needed because of all the previously heavy chapters. Let me know what you think, enjoy! **

Elena let out a small sigh of contentment, her body stirring slightly in the warm embrace she was encircled in. His grip only tightened around her as he placed a light kiss on the top of her head. Their hands were intertwined as she held them to her chest, as close as possible to her heart. Damon didn't even care that his hands were near Elena's breasts because his only thought was that Elena was in his arms – for the first time, he felt like maybe he'd be the one to get the girl in the end.

"I could get used to this…" Elena whispered, her tone laced with a happiness he'd never heard come from her before. Damon closed his eyes in contentment before he kissed the back of her neck, the small gesture sending shivers up and down Elena's spine. He didn't need words to tell her how he felt about this, because the fact that they were lying in her bed – and he was content just holding her told Elena more than his words ever could. "I thought you had a no cuddling rule with women?" she asked lightly.

"I've decided to make an exception," he teased. Elena smiled to herself, her heart fluttering at the thought that she is Damon's exception. "Are you tired?" he whispered after a moment.

"A little," she admitted sheepishly. Until he brought it up, she was preoccupied with the thought that she was in Damon's arms. She liked the feeling that it brought her – comfort and solace. She wasn't used to getting a lot of that lately. In a lot of ways, Damon had become her safe haven.

"I should let you get some rest," he said quietly as he reluctantly relinquished his grip around Elena's body. A small whimper escaped involuntarily from her lips as she turned around just in time to grab his arm. He looked down, her brown eyes wide with plead.

"Stay with me," she blurted out. He rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips. "You can sleep here…my bed is big enough for two," she added thoughtfully.

"You do realize what you're saying right?" Damon asked, cocking his head to the side. He never thought he'd see the day where Elena let him hold her, let alone sleep in her bed. Elena nodded in understanding, a small smile on her lips.

"I don't want to let you go just yet," she admitted, her voice merely a whisper. A look of contemplation flashed across Damon's features as he looked between the window and the bed and finally, a look of resolve in his eyes. His hands moved to his dress shirt as he unbuttoned every button, shrugging the material to the floor.

Elena had seen Damon half naked before and she'd be lying if she'd never thought he was attractive. But tonight was different because tonight Elena saw Damon in a light that only shed when she was around. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of his perfectly contoured chest. He moved his hands to his belt buckle next, letting it fall onto the material on the floor, his shoes following suit.

Soon enough, Damon and Elena were tangled up in each other. Elena's bedroom window was open, a summer breeze chilling Elena's human skin. Damon only tightened his arms around Elena while her hand rested on his chest – right over his heart. They fell asleep with her head on his chest and his cheek against the top of her head.

…

Through the window, Damon could see the sun starting to rise on the horizon, rays of sunlight faintly hitting the bed. He smiled at the thought that this is one of those scenes you'd put in a sappy romance movie.

Damon's gaze fell on the sleeping form in his arms and his heart swelled three times its normal size, a smile falling across his face. He listened intently to the sound of her steady heartbeat, the rhythm becoming his favorite melody. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest with every beautiful breath she took. He watched the small smile that graced her face, an indication of a pleasant dream. He suppressed a laugh at the beginning of a small snore before it faded into a regular breath.

He loved her. God, he loved her so much. He loved everything about her – he loved things about her she probably didn't know existed. The thought that he used to think he'd never love someone as much as he thought he loved Katherine was almost laughable.

Damon used to lie in bed late and regret stepping foot in Mystic Falls because the heartache was too much to bear. Before he could further his imagination, he stopped himself from the pain he would inevitably begin to feel. The thought of never meeting or knowing Elena was like a shard of glass pumping through his veins. The thought hurt him in ways he never knew. The thought was just too cruel, too impossible to deal with.

For the first time – all those sleepless nights he'd spent wondering, all those times he'd almost given up fighting, all those times he was told he wasn't good enough: something finally happened that made it all worth it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sleeping form stirring in his arms. She reluctantly opened her eyes then immediately shutting them, wincing at the sunlight. A small laugh escaped Damon's lips as he planted a light kiss on Elena's head.

"Good morning," he whispered gently to her. A low grumble erupted from the back of Elena's throat, making it clear to Damon that she wasn't entirely a morning person. "You sleep like the dead," he commented as Elena reluctantly sat up from her cocoon in Damon's arms. Elena rolled her eyes and Damon immediately erupted into a fit of laughter. Her hair was staticky and tangled, sticking up in nearly every direction. Frown lines were occupying her forehead while a pout was on her lips.

"What are you laughing at?" Elena questioned, her voice raspy. She leaned over him slightly to get a better look at herself in the mirror, her body cringing in response. "Oh my god!" she panicked as she covered her face with her hands and ran into the bathroom. "I hate you!" she blurted out as Damon was still laughing from outside the door.

"You love me," he retorted from outside the door. "I'll be right back!" he announced, grabbing his items off the floor and flashing out the window. Elena let out a small huff as she turned on the shower and stepped into the heated water.

…

"Where'd you go?" Elena asked, noticing Damon's fresh attire (dark wash jeans, black t-shirt and black combat boots, his black leather jacket at the foot of her bed).

"I can't leave in the same clothes I arrived in, what will the neighbors think?" he retorted, a smirk on his lips. Elena shook her head, an amused expression on her lips. "By the way, a friend of mine wants to know what your secret is to getting your hair looking so _luscious_, in the morning?" he teased. Elena growled and threw the closest thing she could grab at Damon's smirking head.

"Oh what do we have here?" Damon teased in a girlish voice, noticing the object she threw at him was her journal. Her face immediately flushed a shade of unflattering scarlet on her skin tone, embarrassment in her eyes.

"Damon, give it back!"

"You threw it to me!" he defended.

"I'm serious, give it to me!" Elena said firmly, running to the side of the bed he was on. He automatically stood up, holding the journal above his head so she couldn't reach it. She took a deep breath and stood on the bed with him, her hands darting for the journal. "Yes! Got it!" she said victoriously as she bent down to get off the bed when in one swift movement, she was on her back – Damon's hands tickling her torso. His favorite sound, the sound of her laughter was the only thing you could hear in the entire house.

"Damon, I can't…ahh…breathe…" she struggled, laughing between every other word. The laugh lines on her face began to hurt when finally he relinquished the tickles, giving her the advantage. She switched their positions, her knees on either side of his waist as she was straddling him. She raised her eyebrows, a victorious smirk on her lips as she bent down slightly, her eyes averting between his ocean blue eyes and his perfect lips.

Their faces were now only a centimeter apart, a seductively anxious laugh escaping from his lips. He closed his eyes, ready for her lips to meet his when she pushed his shoulder lightly, a playful laugh on her lips. "I win," she announced as she hopped off her bed in one fluid motion. A low growl erupted from the back of his throat, his ocean blue eyes hungry for the brunette that was making up some sort of chant in a sing-song voice, declaring that she won and he lost.

"I'm waiting…" she announced in a sing song voice as she waited in the hallway.

"For what?" he grumbled.

"My breakfast of champions…" she drawled, a playful smile on her face. "You _obviously_ don't get one," she teased.

"Oh yeah?" he retorted, blurring into the hall. In one fluid motion, his arms were around her waist while she obliged, wrapping her hands around his neck as he crashed his lips onto his. Elena smiled against his lips while Damon's hands moved to the back of her thighs, hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He blurred them downstairs into the kitchen, placing her on the counter. He pulled away, leaving a breathless Elena struggling to find her thoughts.

His lips moved to her jaw line and her earlobe and then he left a train of kisses down her neck and across her collar-bone, relishing in the sound of her heartbeat increasing.  
>"What...does…the…winner…want…for…breakfast?" Damon teased between kisses. Elena took a deep breath and reluctantly pushed him away. A small pout found its way on his lips from the loss of contact.<p>

Elena could only smile at him as she brushed his hair back to place a kiss on his forehead. "Surprise me," she said with a smile. He leaned in and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before he turned around, turning her kitchen into his canvas.

**230+ reviews (:**


	28. One Brother to Another

"I would have come with her if I had known," Damon said through gritted teeth. Stefan rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his already tousled hair. He was mentally and physically exhausted – the breakup with Elena and the current conversation with his brother were absolutely draining him. The impact was less visible on Damon, who was still high from his time with Elena. "She shouldn't have been left alone with you."

"I wouldn't have hurt her," Stefan snapped back. The memories of what happened when they were both under Klaus' influences tore him apart from the inside out. The idea that he could stand by and watch Elena suffer was no different than inflicting the pain on her himself. He had heard her screams, heard her pleas and her desperate cry for help – for his brother. "And we needed to talk alone."

"You're lucky that she's okay, otherwise we'd be having a much different conversation," Damon warned his brother. "Where've you been anyway? I've wanted to talk to you for a while now but every time I come by here – it's like a ghost town."

"There are some things I had to take care of."

"That's suspiciously vague," Damon questioned – his blue eyes narrowing into slits. Stefan rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "What things?" the elder brother pressed. Stefan raised his own eyebrows, an obvious indication that he wasn't going to give anything up anytime soon. Knowing better than to press the issue, Damon changed the subject. "Alright, I'll find out soon enough. What I actually wanted to talk to you about was-" he began.

"What's going on with you and Elena?" Stefan blurted out. Damon was taken aback slightly by the bravery and tinge of regret in the question. He pondered how to answer it. Should he tell him that he hasn't been home because he's been with Elena? How much does he already know? What did Elena tell him? Where do things stand with him and Elena? Are they in the friend zone? How can he answer any of Stefan's questions when he has so many of his own?

He isn't completely sure where things stand with him and Elena either, he'd been too busy enjoying whatever it was that Elena was willing to give him to bother asking a question that could potentially break his heart. Damon stared into his brother's eyes, unsure how to answer a question he'd been asking himself for weeks, months even.

"I don't know," Damon answered honestly.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"I think it's pretty self explanatory, little brother."

"Can you not be a sarcastic ass for five seconds?" Stefan asked, his emerald eyes wide with sincerity. A small frown found itself on Damon's lips, his forehead furrowing together in mock disappointment.

"But sarcasm is so much more fun!" Damon insisted. A low growl erupted from the back of Stefan's throat when suddenly, Stefan blurred across the room. The Salvatore brothers were now standing toe to toe, their eyes burning holes into each other's eyes. Stefan was trying to decipher what Damon's game was, while Damon was trying to figure out if he was talking to his brother the do-gooder, or his brother the ripper.

It became evident after a minute of staring each other down that this was dangerous ground they were treading on – Elena's ground was always dangerous…far more lethal than any ground they stood on fighting for Katherine.

"What is she to you?" Stefan blurted out. Damon's gaze fell to the floor, his thoughts unable to form a coherent thought or feeling.

Elena was so many things to him. She was his best friend, his worst enemy. She was both his heaven and his hell. She was both his strength and his weakness. There were days when it became difficult for Damon to decipher between the two.

"She's…" Damon struggled with the idea of telling someone other than Elena how he felt. But this was his brother – this was his brother who Damon had wholeheartedly promised an eternity of misery. This was his brother who deserved the truth – if nothing else, he deserved the truth. "She's everything to me."

"I'm sure you've said that more than once in your lifetime. What makes Elena so different?" Stefan further questioned. It was painfully obvious that the thought of Elena _not_ being different hurt Damon both emotionally and physically. The thought that she could be anything less than the love of his life was laughable.

"I'm not going to stand here and justify my feelings about Elena to you or to anyone else, you got it?" Damon announced firmly. Damon was feeling many things at that moment, the most dominant ones being pity for his brother and longing for the girl he'd left behind only hours ago. There Stefan was, standing right in front of him – and the only thing keeping Damon from ripping Stefan's head off in a fit of rage was that he didn't want a repeat of one hundred and forty five years ago. He didn't want to lose his brother over a girl…even if that girl was Elena.

"What do you want from her?" Stefan pressed, his forehead furrowing together in questioning confusion. "If you're just…screwing around with her for the thrill of the chase then I am begging you to call it off. She might _actually_ have feelings for you; don't screw it up by playing her like the fool Katherine played us for. Elena deserves more than that."

"I know," Damon said curtly. He knew that Elena deserved it all – she deserved everything the world and man could offer her. She deserved to be held and to be kissed and loved. She deserved to smile more than she cried; she deserved to laugh more than she yelled. She deserved the world…and if he could, he'd give it all to her.

"Do you love her?" Stefan asked shortly. Damon was stunned by this question. Had he not made his feelings for Elena obvious? Had he not made it clear that Elena was the only one for him? Was Stefan that naïve to believe the charade his older brother had put on for the past two years?

"What do you think?" Damon replied as he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"What I think and what is true are two very different things…I want to hear you say it," Stefan announced. Damon took a deep breath and readjusted his feet, now evenly spread apart as he let the weight of his feelings for Elena wash over both him and Stefan, threatening to drown them if they didn't tread carefully.

"I love her, Stefan. I'm in love with her. For your sake and maybe for hers I don't want to be…there are days that I wish I wasn't but I am…and she isn't someone I want just because I can't have her. I might not have her respect, but she has mine and so do you."

Stefan nodded in understanding. His arms were folded across his chest while his emerald eyes were fixed intently on the ceiling. Damon stood silently, his hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets while he gauged his brother's reaction. Much to his surprise, Stefan took a deep breath and nodded. It wasn't a nod out of agreement, but more of a gesture that Stefan had accepted something that was no longer in his control.

Stefan took a small step forward, sending Damon's muscles to lock into place – his body ready to bend into a defensive crouch. He was expecting the wrath of Stefan to include yelling and screaming, a punch to the jaw or maybe even a stake to the stomach. What he wasn't expecting, however, was Stefan's hands to brace Damon's shoulders – willing for his older brother to look him in the eye.

"You have her respect. Don't doubt that," Stefan said quietly.

"You have her heart," Damon retorted. A small smile of defeat flashed across Stefan's features as an exasperated breath escaped from his lips.

"Not anymore, I don't…but can I give you a piece of advice?" Stefan asked tentatively. Damon nodded hesitantly, his eyes narrowing as he listened to what his brother was going to say to him. "Elena is not the type of girl you walk away from if you can help it, so do yourself a favor. Don't break her heart, okay?"

"I won't," Damon promised.

**This chapter was kind of hard to write but I feel like Stefan and Damon needed to have this conversation. I'm not sure how I feel about it but here it is. It's kind of just a filler chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far.  
><strong>

**240+ to continue (:**


	29. Six Feet Under the Stars

"Have you talked to Stefan lately?" Jeremy asked over breakfast. Elena let out a small sigh and continued to swish her cereal around the bowl. She shook her head, her eyes fixated on the carton of orange juice. Jeremy offered her a small smile as he put another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "What about Damon?"

"What about Damon?" Elena questioned, her eyebrows rising confusingly. She hadn't spoken to Damon since they spent the night together. She loved how he was able to keep the night platonic, and she couldn't remember a time where she laughed or even smiled so much – without the gestures being fake or plagued with sadness. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and took a swig from his glass of milk.

"Well he spent the other night here, didn't he?" Jeremy inquired. Elena all but choked on the cereal she was eating and she instantly grabbed her glass of orange juice, swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Jeremy chuckled lightly. "Relax, Damon's pretty cool."

"I never thought I'd see the day where you thought Damon was cool…you used to hate him," Elena reminded him.

"So did you," Jeremy retorted with a smirk. Elena rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she briefly flashed back to the days where Damon was nothing more than a creature of the night, a predator that stalks his prey until the sun came up. "Seriously though, what's going on with you two?"

"I don't know," Elena answered honestly. She hadn't given much thought to putting a label on whatever was going on with her and Damon.

"Do you love him?" Jeremy asked bluntly as he grabbed the biggest blueberry muffin that was sitting on the plate in front of him, taking a big bite out of it, crumbs flying everywhere.

"What's with the twenty questions?" she retorted. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the sight of her little brother stuffing is face as more crumbs fell on his shirt. "Are you planning on getting any of that muffin in your mouth?" Elena teased. Jeremy simply shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his milk. "To answer your question, I don't know…" Elena admitted sheepishly.

"Well for what it's worth, I think it's worth trying for."

"You think what's worth trying for?"

"You and Damon," Jeremy admitted. "If he makes you as happy as you've been lately; it might be worth trying for."

"It's more complicated than that. I don't want to be Katherine," Elena whispered dejectedly. "I don't wanna die as the girl that couldn't make a choice or the girl who had the best of both worlds. That's not me. I'm not going to drag Damon along if I'm not really sure what I want."

"I doubt he'd mind," Jeremy muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elena asked shortly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I just mean that whether or not it works out with you and Damon, I'm pretty sure he'll take whatever you can give him, even if it is just a chance."

"Why put him through that? Why put _me_ through that?"

"Because you'll spend every day for the rest of your life wondering _'what if?'_" Jeremy told his sister. Elena rolled her eyes, a small proud smile on her face at her brother and his wisdom. She was really lucky to have him. Heart to hearts over breakfast reminded her of that. "So what's the plan for the last weekend before school starts?" Jeremy asked, changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Caroline is helping Tyler throw an end of the summer rager at his family's beach house just a few miles south of here. If Caroline's going, Bonnie will go and if Bonnie goes, I'll go. Matt will probably be there along with half of the other senior-to-be class."

"You're not a senior," Elena reminded him with a smile.

"But Bonnie is," he retorted, a smug smile on his face. "So are you gonna go?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders and stood up from the table, grabbing her empty bowl and empty glass and putting them in the sink, then putting away the cereal boxes and wiping the table. "I'm not really in the mood to party, to be honest. I kind of just want a quiet weekend, especially after everything that's happened."

"I can't say that's acceptable," a deep voice commented. Elena immediately whipped her head around to see Damon behind her, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie following suit. Jeremy immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around Bonnie's shoulders, planting a kiss on her forehead while Tyler instinctively went for a blueberry muffin.

"The Elena I used to know would have never turned down a chance to party," Caroline teased. Elena rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, a smirk on her face. "When was the last time you actually let loose, anyway?" the blonde inquired, her blue eyes narrowing. Elena rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her brown hair, letting out a small sigh.

"Georgia," Damon and Elena said simultaneously. They then exchanged a look from across the room; leaving Elena forced to look away as the eye contact was making her heart pound faster than a beating drum.

"I have to say, I was impressed with her alcohol tolerance. She got so wasted."

"I saved your life!" Elena reminded him, her tone reprimanding.

"I know," Damon said with a smirk, doing that eye thing that she won't admit she loves. Her lips turned upwards into an unmistakable smile, her brown eyes warm.

"And don't you forget it," Elena said with a smile.

"Anyways," Caroline drawled on as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Even if you don't go to the party, none of us will be able to have fun if you're sitting here sulking by yourself…"

"I don't sulk!"

"Yeah okay Miss Sulker," Bonnie commented. Elena rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"This could be our last opportunity to be immature before our senior year," Tyler interjected.

"Like that'll stop you," Caroline muttered under her breath. Tyler shrugged and grabbed another muffin, sighing in contentment. Caroline shook her head and rolled her eyes, a smile of amused annoyance playing on her lips. "What Tyler actually _meant_ to say is this is our last hurrah before we're forced to grow up and decide what we actually want to do with our lives. We're not going to let you stay home and watch re-runs of _Criminal Minds_."

"So, what do you say?" Jeremy asked hopefully. Elena took a deep breath, her eyes scanning everyone in the room until finally her brown eyes met the blue ones from across the room. With the slight nod of his head and a small smile on the edge of his lips, Elena's decision was made.

"I'm in."

…

The beach house was the epitome of luxury. The exterior was all white brick, and the walls on the entire backside of the house was made of glass, which made it easy to see the large body of water the house looked out to. The entire backyard was just sand and the huge ocean-like lake. There was a large barbeque on the back deck which Matt was handling beautifully. There was a set of large steps that led from the back deck to the lower half of the backyard, allowing people to freely toss a ball around on the sandy backyard beach or have a burger on the deck. Somehow, Tyler had gotten a keg which was now stationed adjacent to the barbeque, his thought process being '_have some beers with your burger'. _

The inside of the beach house was even more beautiful. It was decked out all modernly. The white leather couches contrasted beautifully with the large black flat screen TV that occupied the far wall. The kitchen floor was tiled with a black and white diamond pattern while the appliances where stainless steel, the cupboards were black with white countertops, contrasting perfectly with the red barstools.

The house consisted of four bathrooms, two upstairs, one just off the kitchen and one just off the garage – the closest one outside. The upstairs portion of the house was made up of six bedrooms of various sizes, one of which was converted into a library/game room. The master bedroom was occupied by a large four poster canopy bed while the other bedrooms were simple queen size beds with your typical dresser and mirrors. Overall, the house was a perfect place to throw a rager.

Despite the loud music and the swaying bodies taking over any and all of the floor space the house offered, the only thing Elena wanted to feel was the sandy beach beneath her feet as she trudged through the sand. The evening wind was howling in the distance, sending her brown locks in multiple directions. She took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air until finally she took a small step forward, her feet landing in the wet sand – just in time for the waves to hit her toes as they crashed against the shore.

She closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling again. There was something about any body of water, albeit lake or ocean that brought someone a moment of clarity, a moment of solace. She briefly flashed back to the last vacation she was on as a whole family.

_The sun was hot on her skin as she lathered tanning lotion on her body. A proud smile was on her face as numerous boys her age had walked by, obviously making eyes at her. The brunette simply flipped her hair behind her shoulder in an attempt to make herself look more desirable. Her best friends back at home would be absolutely jealous by the amount of attention she was getting. _

_She could see her little brother with a young girl on the edge of the water as they built a sand castle with the wet sand that lay their while her mother was reading from some sort of tourist manual. _

"_Come with me 'Lena!" Jeremy called from the edge of the beach. Elena rolled her eyes and turned to her mother, who was looking at her daughter over the top of her sunglasses. "Momma! Make 'Lena come with me!" he called again. _

"_Mom, I'm trying to get a tan!" Elena complained as she continued applying tanning lotion. Miranda Gilbert rolled her eyes before an amused smirk fell on her lips, her eyes on her approaching husband. Elena followed her mother's gaze, her own eyes widening in horror._

"_Oh my god, please tell me you aren't actually wearing that!" Elena begged. _

_He was – Dr. Grayson Gilbert was sporting a Hawaiian patterned shirt, complete with the kaki pants, big sombrero and Hawaiian leis. _

"_Oh honey, you're embarrassing her!" Miranda cooed as her husband took a seat beside her on the beach. Elena rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she pushed her own sunglasses further up her nose. _

"_Mommy!" Jeremy complained again. Grayson turned to his wife, a confused expression on his face. Miranda took a deep breath, her eyes now on their daughter._

"_He wants Elena to play with him but she's too busy with all the attention from all the boys to notice," Miranda filled in her husband. Grayson took a deep breath, his tone turning reproachful._

"_You wouldn't hesitate to play with Jer if we were at home," her father commented._

"_That's the point, we're on vacation. People don't know me here; I have to make a good impression."_

"_You're thirteen years old – you don't have to make a good impression until you're at least forty. And besides, we'll have plenty of vacations…your relationship with Jeremy is something to treasure at every minute. You're very lucky to have a younger brother, don't forget that."_

"_That's some wise advice, Grayson…" Miranda muttered as she raised her eyebrows, her tone condescending. He rolled his eyes and fixed his sombrero as a light breeze blew past. Elena's insides automatically cringed at the mention of her Uncle John._

"_I have to say, I'm kind of flattered that they almost didn't serve me. Do I look that young?" another approaching voice commented. A smile immediately found its way on Elena's face at the sight of her favorite aunt. "Oh who cares," Jenna finished as she answered her own question. "I got my martini anyway," she said as she ate the olives from her drink. "Mmm…where's Jeremy, anyway?" she asked, as she used her hand as a visor – her eyes scanning the beach. _

"_He's the kid waiting for his sister to pay him some mind," Miranda said lightly as she pointed her finger towards Jeremy, who was visibly sulking. Elena rolled her eyes and dropped her tanning lotion as she stood up abruptly._

"_Alright, alright – enough already. I'll go hangout with him!" she mumbled as she stalked off towards the edge of the beach. A smile immediately found its way across her little brother's face that he was finally going to be able to go in the water for the first time on their vacation._

"_Thanks for playing with me, Elena…" Jeremy said quietly after an hour had passed. Elena tousled his wet hair and then wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they walked back up the shore. She noticed that his gaze had fallen on the sandy beach, a tinge of sadness in his tone. Elena grabbed his arm and bent down to his level (even though he was ten years old, he was still one of the smallest kids in his grade). _

"_That's what sisters do," she said lightly. "I like spending time with you!"_

"_No you don't…you're a big girl now. You only like to hang out with Bonnie and Caroline and talk about stupid boys like Matt and Tyler…" he mumbled, his gaze still on the beach. Elena took a deep breath and put her finger underneath his chin, willing his brown eyes to meet hers. _

"_One day when you're older, you're gonna hangout with your friends and talk about stupid girls that you like."_

"_Nuh-uh! Girls have cooties!" Jeremy mumbled defiantly as he folded his arms across his chest. Elena let out a small laugh of amusement as she took her brother's hands, causing him to unfold his arms – his other arm falling limp at his side._

"_Okay fine, but do you remember our pact that we made three years ago?" she asked him hopefully. He thought for a moment, his gaze indecisive before he nodded. "Let's say it," she suggested. He nodded again. Elena smiled at her brother. They were both now sitting cross-legged on the beach, face to face as they held hands._

"_Whoever walks in and out of our lives; we'll always be brother and sister even when we get married and have a husband or wife. I love you and you love me, forever and ever – brother and sister we'll be," they chanted together. Elena wrapped her arms around Jeremy's shoulders, while he wrapped his arms around his sister's torso._

"_I love you, 'Lena!" _

"_I love you too, Jer!"_

"Earth to Elena?" a voice called, bringing her out of her memory. She was immediately brought back to reality, a feeling of sadness pressing down on her. Instead, Elena turned her attention to the voice – only to be met with a pair of young brown eyes. "What were you thinking about?" Jeremy asked as he sat beside Elena, his eyes on his sister.

Elena let out a small laugh and ran her hand through her hair, her eyes on the way the waves crashed against each other, the moonlight reflecting on the water as it shone in the night sky. "I was just thinking about our family vacation to Hawaii," Elena said quietly.

"I guess we have Logan Scumfell to thank for that trip," Jeremy joked lightly. Logan had gotten an opportunity to shoot a story in Hawaii. This was just after Jenna had found out that he had cheated on her. as revenge, when he asked her if she'd go – she said that she would go only if she could bring her sister (and her brother-in-law, along with her niece and nephew). Unfortunately for Logan, Jenna spent the entire time with her family and finalized her breakup with him.

"I guess so."

"So what are you doing all the way down here by yourself? No offense, but you kind of look like a loner," Jeremy commented. Elena rolled her eyes and playfully nudged her brother, causing him to momentarily lose his balance and topple onto the sand.

"I was just thinking about that day at the beach, that's all…" she admitted quietly. "So much has changed," she breathed.

"Yeah like how you were head over heels in love with Matt Donavon!" Jeremy teased, causing small laughs to escape from both his and Elena's mouth.

"Well even when you were ten, you were crushing on Vicki Donavon!" Elena retorted. Their laughter stifled to an awkward pause, the memory of the loss of their childhood friend sinking in. Elena took a deep breath, her eyes back on the water. "But now you're in love with my best friend," she finished as she laced her arm through Jeremy's, leaning her head on his broad shoulder. Jeremy nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face.

"And you're in love with Damon Salvatore," Jeremy whispered quietly. Elena took a deep breath, her gaze averting to the half moon hanging in the sky.

"I never said that," Elena reminded him.

"You didn't deny it, either." Jeremy teased quietly. "Anyways, you never answered my question – why are you being a loner?"

"I learn from the best," Elena teased back. Jeremy rolled his eyes before his gaze turned stern. Nothing hurt him more than the thought of his sister being in pain, albeit physical or emotional. "I just don't feel like partying tonight, that's all."

"I can take it from here, Little Gilbert." Damon's voice announced from behind Elena. She immediately rolled her eyes playfully as Jeremy stood up, flashed a look of knowing to his sister and walked back up to the party. Damon sat down, resuming the seat that Jeremy had occupied only moments before. "Well if it isn't my favorite buzz kill," he teased with a smirk.

"Well if it isn't my favorite…" Elena paused. "Yeah, I got nothing." She teased back.

"You wound me," he muttered as his hand flew over his heart. "In all seriousness though, if you don't want to stick around – there's something I wanna show you." This seemed to have peaked Elena's interest as her gaze fell on the man beside her. Her heart all but stopped at the sight of his blue eyes, and the way they reflected the moonlight that hung in the sky. "And before you ask, no I'm not going to tell you what it is."

"Ugh," Elena grumbled playfully. "You have to at least give me _something_," Elena pleaded, willing her brown eyes to widen in an attempt to bribe the vampire.

"Oh I'll give you something," he teased back as he leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against Elena's. The contact was enough to give her a heart attack, while the loss of contact sent her to the edge of a black hole. "By the way, your heart is pounding. Did I do something wrong?" Damon teased, bating his eyelashes. Elena rolled her eyes and playfully shoved at his shoulder.

"I hate you," she grumbled as she folded her arms across her chest. Damon chuckled lightly and snaked his arm around her shoulders, bringing her body closer to his. She suddenly felt a shiver go up her spine as she could feel Damon's lips as they nipped lightly at her ear.

"You love me," he whispered. Elena rolled her eyes again, her heart fluttering involuntarily. She didn't want to say she loved him if she wasn't sure, but she was willing to put her heart on the line to find out. "So what do you say?" he asked lightly, changing the entire atmosphere. Elena took a deep breath, contemplating whether or not she was in the adventurous mood. "Time out for five minutes?"

Elena took a deep breath, a small smile on her face. "Five minutes," she agreed.

**260+ reviews to continue (:**


	30. I Thought I Loved You Then

"Where are you taking me?" Elena questioned from the passenger side. Even with the darkness of the night seeping in through the windows of Damon's car, the smirk on his lips was unmistakable. She simply folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes, feigning anger and annoyance. It didn't last long as Damon's hand shot out to change the station of the radio, leaving Elena laughing as he begun to belt out to the first song he turned to.

'_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

Elena couldn't help the laughter and happiness that was boiling inside of her, and she couldn't help but sing along to the music that emanated the car.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

"Duly noted…" Damon teased. Elena licked her lips out of amusement, resorting to letting the music fill the car while she danced as best she could within the restraints of the seatbelt. Damon couldn't help but smile at the way that even in the car, Elena lost herself to the melodies that were emanating from the speakers. He continued to drive, the highway lights illuminating the road he'd been driving on – leaving plenty of room to stare out the window dreamily, the lights reflecting in her brown eyes.

"So you're really not going to tell me where we're going?" Elena questioned, once the Rihanna song was over.

"Nope," Damon said lightly with a tinge of finality. A few minutes passed when Damon took a deep breath, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. "I talked to Stefan," Damon announced awkwardly. Elena's smile immediately faltered, her gaze falling on Damon, confusion etched on her features. "I just felt like I owed it to Stefan to be straight with him, whether or not he liked what I was going to say."

"What exactly did you tell him?" she wondered aloud, her voice quiet and shaky. She never wanted to hurt Stefan, in fact – if she had let her brain decide, she'd probably ride off into the sunset with Stefan on his white horse while he wore his shining amour, a shield in front of him as they rode off into the unknown. Her heart, on the other hand had very different plans.

"Not much, he just asked what was going on between us."

"What'd you tell him?" Elena pressed, her curiosity peaking. What did Damon think was going on between them? Did he feel the same ways he did? Damon gave a weak smile, his eyes concentrating harder than necessary on the road in front of him.

"I told him I didn't know, I'm kind of out of the loop…" Damon added lightly. Elena nodded in the darkness, her eyes concentrating on the way the trees looked as he sped on the highway. She offered him a small smile in the darkness before reaching her hand out and placing it on top of his, which was on the stick shift.

"I guess we'll just have to figure it out," Elena whispered. He brought his thumb out from under her hand to caress the back of her hand while he kept one hand on the steering wheel. "Together," she added with a smile.

…

"It's so beautiful," Elena gushed as Damon's car approached a large building. It was visibly a log cabin, at least three stories tall. The entire front path and patio was made of stone, a stone fireplace in the center of the patio. Wooden stairs led up to a wrap around deck on the second floor of the cottage, first floor holding up the deck with wooden pillars. The third floor, or what Elena could assume was an attic was covered with large window panes. The cottage was literally surrounded by hundreds of tall trees, leaving the cottage completely private and remote. "Did you rent it or…?" Elena pressed, her eyes sparkling at the sight of the large structure.

"When you've been alive for over one hundred and sixty two years, you learn a thing or two. Starting with the economy, investments are always a good idea," Damon said with a light shrug. He begun to walk ahead of her, reaching in his back pocket for what she assumed was a key. She was proven right as he opened the door and turned on a light which illuminated the inside of the cabin, leaving Elena speechless from what she could see from outside. "You gonna stand out there all night?" he teased, extending his hand. She smiled back and slipped her hand in his, following his lead into the cottage.

The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. The walls, floors and ceilings were made of wood – the large windows at the back wall leading out to a pathway leading into the forest. A large fireplace occupied the left wall, a comfortable looking couch in front of it. A large bookshelf occupied the wall of the staircase, which was also wooden. She smiled at Damon who gave her a reassuring look as she hesitantly took ascended the stairs, her hand trailing along the polished banister.

The upstairs hallway consisted of four doors. The first door was a visibly a library, shelves covering three of the four walls, the fourth wall made of glass which gave you a perfect view of over the trees, the moonlight visibly shining through the window panes. The second door consisted of a single bed and a small dresser. The third door was a simple bathroom, consisting of the regular bath/shower, toilet and sink along with a small linen closet beside the sink. The fourth door was clearly the master bedroom, a large four poster bed with a white canopy occupying the majority of the floor. Patio doors which led to the back of the warp around deck, where she noticed a chaise lounge was placed. An ensuite bathroom on the other side of the wall led to a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub.

"What do you think?" a voice said from behind her. Elena jumped slightly, her heartbeat accelerating at the voice she'd grown to love every bit of.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she retorted as she ran her hand across the white duvet occupying the large bed. Damon didn't even bother suppressing a smirk as he jumped on the bed, landing on his back – his arm behind his head as he watched Elena take everything in. "What does that pathway lead to?" Elena asked as she wandered out onto the deck, pointing to the path she had noticed earlier.

Damon abruptly got off the bed and blurred across the room. He automatically laced his hand through hers, a small smile on his face. "Let's find out," he announced.

…

"I've always loved this place. It's like Narnia; you always find something new…" Damon commented as he and Elena sat on a large rock. The pathway led to the lake at the back. The moon was reflecting on the water, lighting up both Damon and Elena's feature. The rock they sat on was so high that Damon had to hold Elena and jump up there, because it was too slippery otherwise. A small smile fell on Elena's face as she leaned her head on Damon's shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist and planted a light kiss on her temple.

She leaned further into his embrace, letting out a small sigh of contentment. Taking advantage of her momentarily small attention span, he managed to snake his other arm underneath the back of her knees, bringing her up to his body like he was cradling a baby. She giggled lightly when suddenly; he stood up on the rock. Elena automatically started to squeal in his embrace, but before she could get out of dodge – he threw Elena into the water.

"Damon!" she squealed once she popped up out of the water, brushing her hair away from her face. She instinctively twirled around in the water, Damon was nowhere in sight. It wasn't until she heard the unmistakable sound of laughter that Elena's gaze fell on the laughing figure on the rock she previously sat on – dry. "I hate you so much," she mumbled. She narrowed her eyes when a scheming smirk found itself on her lips. She licked her lips and trudged out of the water.

"Oh come on pouty, the water looks warm…" Damon teased from the top of the rock. She continued to smile to herself as she shrugged her shoes off her feet.

"It is," she agreed. "I just can't swim freely with all these clothes on," Elena teased as her hands moved to the zipper of her jeans. Soon enough, Elena stood in the dark with only her black lace bra and underwear covering her up. A smug smile replaced the scheming one when she saw Damon's reaction. "By the way, you dropped your jaw…" she taunted before jumping back into the water.

A frustrated growl erupted from the back of Damon's throat, a smirk on his lips as well. "Two can play at this game," he mumbled as he tugged his black shirt over his head as well as throwing his dark wash jeans to the pile of Elena's clothes. He backed up onto the tall rock and waited until Elena's head was above water, biding his time to cannon ball directly in front of her. His plan worked as her heartbeat accelerated, a small scream escaping her lips.

The scream quickly turned into laughter as she tried to swim away before his hands snaked around her ankles, bringing her closer to him. Elena started to laugh again, her hands pushing against the water in an attempt to create a large splash towards Damon's face. The gesture turned out to be redundant as he had already ducked under water. She waited patiently above water before she felt another tug on her feet. She was automatically brought underwater to feel a pair of hands cradle her face, his lips crashing onto hers briefly before she laced her fingers through his, bringing him above water with her. Elena instinctively wrapped her arms around Damon's broad shoulders, while his hands were on either side of her hips as he pulled her closer to him. Damon's blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, a smile on his lips as his gaze darted between her brown eyes and her perfect lips. Her makeup was smudged slightly, her hair was a tangled mess and she was visibly tired.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. Even in the darkness, Elena's flushed cheeks were unmistakable. A small smile appeared on her lips as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Much to Damon's dismay, Elena pulled away and he immediately felt lost from the loss of contact. He opened his eyes to see a moment of clarity reflected in Elena's eyes. She smiled, her heart fluttering when she leaned in to kiss him again. This kiss lingered, their lips moving in perfect synchronization with each other.

Elena's body begun to burn from the fire that Damon had ignited in her heart, body and soul. She laced her fingers through his raven black hair, pulling his face closer to hers hungrily. He responded quickly by hoisting her body up to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist. His hands begun to wander, exploring the bare skin of her torso and back before his hands landed on the nape of her neck, his fingers becoming tangled in her mess of brown hair.

She pulled away momentarily, Damon settling on kissing the exposed skin of her neck and jaw line. Elena quickly gasped for air, as she crashed her lips back to Damon's hungrily. Soon enough, she could feel them moving. It wasn't until she felt the cold air against her wet skin that she realized Damon was carrying them out of the air. She tightened her legs around his waist when suddenly it felt like she was flying. It wasn't until she felt warmth from the luminescence above that she realized he had taken them inside. Damon continued to kiss her hungrily, his hands running up and down the sides of her stomach, her body aching to mold into his.

Soon enough, Damon and Elena were both kneeling face to face on the bed. Her brown eyes were staring at Damon intently and his eyes met hers, Elena's mouth automatically turning upwards into a smile. She placed a hand on his chest – over his heart. Elena let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as Damon's face inched closer to hers. Their lips began to move slowly and intimately against each other, Elena's hands on his hips while he laced his fingers through her brown hair.

Damon stopped kissing her abruptly and pulled away instinctively. He shied his head away, his body willing him to take a breath. Elena smiled admiringly at the man in front of her while her hands wandered to the side of his neck, willing Damon to look her in the eye. He reluctantly followed her silent instructions. A small gasp escaped her mouth at the sight of the veins beneath his eyes along with the noticeable color change. Elena quickly shuddered away any negative thoughts, her shaky hands moving to explore the contours of his face. Elena's finger's traced the skin beneath his eyes, the veins immediately disappearing with her touch. She couldn't help the smile that graced her features and she immediately crashed her lips onto his again.

Much to Elena's dismay, Damon pulled away a few moments – right when he felt Elena's hands wander to the waistband of his boxers. "Wait…" he muttered against her lips. "Elena, wait." He breathed. The feeling of rejection immediately washed over her like a tidal wave, her small frame cowering away ever so slightly as she prepared to run away.

"Don't you want me?" she whispered, her brown eyes wide with concern. Damon couldn't help but smile – the thought that he doesn't want Elena is damn right laughable.

"Elena," he breathed. Her heart fluttered at the way that he said her name – Elena knew that her name was safe in his mouth. "I've never wanted anything so bad. I've never wanted _anyone_ so bad but…" Damon paused. He took a deep breath and Damon moved his hands to cradle her face gently. She instinctively leaned into his touch, closing her eyes in contentment. "It's only half past the point of no return so if you wanna change your mind, now's the time to do it." Elena shook her head as fiercely as possible in the confinement of Damon's hands.

"I want you," Elena breathed. She closed the distance between him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Those three words were the end of any resolve Damon had mustered up. Damon couldn't bring himself to care that tomorrow she could wake up and regret it. He couldn't bring himself to put his head before his heart right now – all he wanted was Elena. All he craved was Elena. All he loved was Elena.

Soon enough, Damon and Elena were tangled up in each other in every way possible. In the purest sense of the term – they were naked. They were naked physically. They were naked emotionally. They were naked spiritually. They had stripped themselves of all the walls they had unintentionally built around themselves. Any and every trace of doubt had washed away with the feelings of happiness and hope that now filled each of their bodies.

Damon kissed her lips both gently and passionately. He looked at her like she was the most beautifully exotic creature he's ever seen. He held her like she was the most precious thing to ever fall into his hands. He touched her like she was a delicate flower, threatening to crumble with the slightest wrong move. He looked at her like… like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Suddenly, everything was crystal clear – it was clear to him that he wasn't damned to an eternity because his brother needed him. He didn't choose the choices he made because of the coincidences the universe had thrown at him. He was brought to this earth – he was born – he was damned into an eternity of seemless nothings because of Elena. Because this was the creature – this was the girl – this was the life he was meant to live. This was the life that he was meant to live. He was meant to live for and love Elena Gilbert.

Soon enough, Elena was lying with her back towards Damon, leaving him to stroke her brown hair methodically while she drifted in and out of consciousness. His hand would occasionally wander down her arm and across her waist, fighting the urge to bring her closer to him but he could tell that she was having a pleasant sleep. Instead, he concentrated on the steady rhythm of her heartbeat along with the slow rise and fall of her chest. He could hear her heart flutter in the brink of her slumber as he gently kissed her shoulder.

"Damon?" Elena asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

"Mmm?" he murmured against her skin. Elena took a deep breath and stirred lightly as she turned on her side, the white sheet being the only barrier between their naked bodies. An unmistakable smile was on her lips, her brown eyes shining with a mixture of happiness and hope. She gently brought her hand up, her fingers lightly tracing the contours of her face again. it wasn't until she blinked that he realized her brown eyes were glistening with the tears that threatened to fall. He brought his thumb up to her face just in time to catch a fallen tear. She laughed lightly and kissed the palm of his hand before lacing it through her own.

She took a small breath, allowing the fight and denial to escape in the air from her lungs. She no longer wanted to deny what had been in her heart and on her mind for so long. Damon had become a part of her – now more than ever and there was no turning back. She didn't want to waste her time denying the inevitable. She didn't want to see the man in front of her be in anymore pain at her expense. She didn't want to break his heart – she wanted to fix it. She wanted to keep his heart safe, guard it as if it was her own. Damon's forehead furrowed together, his hand's moving to cradle her face, concern evident on his features. His blue eyes were sparkling with concern; and Elena's heart couldn't help but swell. "I love you," she whispered softly.

Damon opened his mouth to speak but easily, no sound came out. He was rendered speechless – by a human, nonetheless. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of the idea that someone was in love with him. "You what?" he found himself asking, much to his dismay. Elena giggled lightly, the sound of her laughter was easily enough to make his heart quench.

"I love you," she repeated.

"Say it again," he asked.

"Damon, I'm in love with you."

"I know," Damon taunted with a grin. Elena rolled her eyes, running a hand through her brown locks.

"Leave it to you to _ruin the moment_," Elena chastised. "I mean I finally tell you how I feel and you laugh in my face. I swear, if you just brought me here to sleep with me then you will face an eternity of something entirely different from misery-" she continued angrily before she was cut off by the sound of his voice.

"I love you too, brown eyes."

"You do?" she whispered, disbelief lacing her tone and eyes.

"Elena," he breathed – his husky voice masked with disbelief. "Do you have any idea _how much_ I love you?" Elena couldn't help the laughter that continued to fall from her mouth, along with the tears from her eyes. "I love you so much," Damon told her earnestly. Elena offered him a small smile, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Please don't make me forget you saying that," she pleaded quietly – her voice barely a whisper. "Even if you change your mind or if I change my mind, please don't make me forget what this feels like."

"I'm not gonna change my mind," Damon said simply.

"You say that now but I'm only human so I'm just saying that if you do-"

"I won't," he said again.

"I'm just saying, _if you do_…"

"I won't," Damon announced with conviction. "If it's okay with you, Elena Gilbert – I'm going to love you forever."

"Do you promise?" Elena teased, a cheeky grin on her face.

"I promise."

_**FIN.**_

_Authors Note / Epilogue: The official pairings by the end of my fic were Stefan/Katherine (they left town together, she is going to help him control human blood). Tyler/Caroline and Bonnie/Jeremy. Alaric ended up hitting it off with Beth. Damon and Elena's relationship didn't go off without a hitch – they still fought like an old married couple but acted like children but when it came right down to it: Damon and Elena were irrevocably in love with each other. _**Thank you for all the amazing reviews; you are all such an amazing inspiration. I promise, this won't be my last Damon/Elena fic! Thanks so much. **


End file.
